Warframe: Orphans
by Kalenath Shok-Tan
Summary: Humans are social creatures. It stands to reason that any who come from humans or remember being in any way human will also feel social. So, being alone is not pleasant. Especially in a crowd. This is a fanfiction. I own no rights to Warframe.
1. Chapter 1

**How many wrongs to make a right?**

A hidden Tenno dojo

"No one will harm you, Falcon." Cathi Gata promised as world shifted with the golden-grey of an Tenno style teleport. Her Wisp warframe was ready for battle, as was normal for Tenno. What was _not_ normal was the hint of exasperation in her body language and tone. Just a hint, but she was _not_ happy.

"Begging your pardon, Cathi Gata, but you cannot know that." The form at the Wisp warframe's side defined the word 'odd'. In shape? It was another warframe. Revenant warframes were a bit on the creepy side to most, but almost all Tenno understood that results were what mattered, not appearances. That said? The being inside it was not a Tenno. "I would have gone with Mother." She said a bit plaintively.

"Falcon, we have been over this. Whatever your mother is going through right now is not something any of us can help with. If she thought you could? She would have taken you with her or left you with _her_ mother." Cathi Gata was clearly a bit annoyed, but she had been Royal Guard. Patience was what they did. "I truly hope your people and mine can find another way besides fresh war, but in the end? We know she loves you. No matter what? I gave her my word that I will protect you from anyone who would harm you."

"You what?" Falcon stopped still in mid-step, shock oozing from every biometal pore on her warframe. "When?" The Wisp just looked at her and the Revenant seemed to slump. "I…" She broke off whatever she was going to say and started fresh. "This will bother people."

"Let it." Cathi Gata reassured her. "I talked to her while you met with Eliza, Ess, Aerie and Jesse. This place will be safe for you." She turned to the side. "Won't it, sergeant?"

Falcon gave an 'eep' noise as a form in uniform stepped out of a cross corridor. Few in the solar system would know what that ancient fatigue uniform denoted. Falcon did. He was an Orokin Marine, one of the top level operators of the human race not taken by Orokin masters as Dax. The man was not young, but not old either. Oddly ageless. Even here, even now, he was armed. He was one of the few people allowed armaments at any time in this dojo. He did not have a weapon in hand. Indeed, he was relaxed?

"You are in no danger from me, Falcon." Gunnery Sergeant Miguel Smith was blank. Not happy, but not angry either. Neutral. "I have had a lot of time to think recently and whatever I may think? I obey my orders even when I disagree with them. These orders I have no quarrel with. You are not to be harmed. Period."

"What? But... I..." Falcon stammered but cut herself off as he shook his head. "Sergeant, I… I don't understand." She said plaintively. "You… fought..." She trailed off as he raised a warding hand.

"I did." Miguel agreed. "I fought for a very long time. I watched a lot of my friends die. I hated. Most of my life, I hated." He shook his head. "Falcon, you were not there. Various people have been vague about where you came from, but a lot of people I trust have all said that you were not there." His lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. "Besides, what kind of _Sentient_ wears a _warframe?_"

"I..." Falcon gave herself a shake. "What if I was a spy?" She all but begged.

"I truly do not recommend you try that in here." Miguel warned. Was that humor in his tone? it certainly wasn't anger. "Between Olim, Quais and Jesse while she was here,..." He shook his head as Falcon made a soft noise of understanding. "I understand you met her?"

"She was nice." Falcon seemed almost in shock. "I… I am a mess." She did slump now. "Cathi Gata offered me a place here, but won't the clan leader here object?" She was not quite begging.

"No." Miguel turned on his heel and strode away. But was that a chuckle that followed him?

"What?" Falcon was shocked so badly that she was repeating herself as Cathi Gata looked at her. "What did he mean by that?"

"He said 'No'. That word is fairly straightforward, is it not?" The Tenno replied, amusement warring with her patience.

"I shouldn't be here." Falcon said quickly. "This place feels wrong." She backed up a step, but Cathi Gata was beside her in an instant. "I shouldn't be here!"

"I know you are scared." Cathi Gata did not touch the other, she knew better. "Our horrible Tenno senses of humor aside, I did offer you shelter. I did ask the Warlord and she did put it to the clan. They all agreed." She slowly shook her head. "When we explained who and what you are, everyone agreed, Falcon. You deserve better than to be hunted for something you didn't do."

"Did I? I remember things that didn't happen. I remember doing things that have no records, so I cannot judge if they happened or not." Falcon said in a tiny voice. "I remember things that make no sense. Battles, plots, stranger things. Even what I saw with you that I cannot talk about… Even seeing that? What I remember makes even less sense."

"Which is why you need help, Falcon." Cathi Gata's tone was kind now. "So do I." Falcon stared at her and the Wisp warframe heaved a sigh. "We cannot talk about a lot, but this clan has lots of secrets. You are just one more secret and a far nicer one than many." She looked away. "Between the revelations of my past, my kids, what Eliza did… I..." She slumped a bit and Falcon laid a hand on her arm. "I am tired."

"Your kids are alive. Even Helen." Falcon gave the other warframe's arm a squeeze. "Hold to that."

"I will." Cathi Gata sighed again, but this time in relief. "If you want to talk to someone who is cleared for all of it, I am here."

"You are needed out there. Fighting." Falcon was clearly still unhappy, but she focused past it and Cathi Gata nodded approval. "I don't want to fight. I have had to do it so many times and I do not want to. It is wrong, hurting others is _wrong!_"

"Maybe." The Wisp clad Tenno said with a shrug. "But it is needed at times. The Grineer and so many others will not stop. They have to _be_ stopped. That said? _You_ won't have to fight anyone if I have any say in it. Taking you with me was wrong, I know that. Exposure to such strangeness will cause problems. I will get you to see Tanah when I can."

"I would like to talk to him. If we can do it safely for everyone. As for going? I was told that you needed my help and you did. I was happy to give it." Falcon replied, relaxing a little. "It was very strange, but you are a good soul, Cathi Gata. I am glad to have been of help."

"You were." Cathi Gata patted the warframe's hand and Falcon retreated a bit. "Never doubt that. Now? We need to find Iriana. She wanted to talk to you."

"The Healer?" Falcon asked, a bit timid. "I am not sick." Cathi Gata nodded to her and she relaxed further. She stilled as a new voice came.

"No, Falcon, you are not sick." The voice preceded a female Tenno into view. She wore robes, not a warframe, but her smile was genuine. "You are unique as far as anyone can determine, hence why we need to be very careful with you. Iriana and Lissandra have _both_ put their feet down. Prepare to be pampered."

"Uh..." Falcon sputtered, but Cathi Gata came to her rescue.

"Don't scare her, Warlord Tiana." The warframe clad Tenno warned. "She is very fragile right now. You of all people know how _un_gentle Eliza's 'gentle debriefings' can get." The other female Tenno made a face as she stepped closer and bowed to Falcon. A sign of respect, not subservience.

"I do. About as _gentle_ as a hammer to the face." Tiana reassured them both. "Be at ease, Falcon. You are in no danger here."

"I feel a threat." Falcon said softly and both Tenno stiffened. "But I do not know what it is!"

"You have senses we do not. Tiana?" Cathi Gata asked as she moved a bit closer to Falcon, her hand dropping free. Her Glaive did not appear, but that was small consolation. She could manifest it at will. Add to that, her ability to control it in flight and she became one of the scariest members of a scary group. Luckily, she tried hard to be nice most of the time.

"Nothing we are doing." For her part, Tiana stepped back, her tone concerned. She looked at the ceiling. "Quais, are you monitoring?"

"I am." A calm male voice sounded from a hidden speaker and Falcon jumped a little. "All clan accounted for and nothing strange on sensors."

"Run a full diagnostic." Tiana commanded. "The last thing we need is to be blindsided like we were in that mess that surrounded Liriel while Falcon is here." An acknowledgment came from the speaker and then Tiana turned back to Falcon who was staring at her. "Technically, you are a visiting dignitary, so the last thing we need is a diplomatic incident."

"'Dignitary'?" Falcon asked weakly. Both Tenno looked at her and she slowly nodded. "Mom and _her_ mother."

"We promised them both you would be safe here." Tiana reassured the other. "The being we knew as Lotus may or may not be an enemy now, but you are not."

"She doesn't want to be!" Falcon protested.

"I can accept that." Tiana nodded to Falcon who relaxed a little. "But many will not. We, this clan, know where the Sentients came from, but many do not. Others do not care. The horror that was the Old War is all they knew. They neither know or care that Orokin made the Sentients any more than they know that the Orokin made copies of the Tenno." She made a face. "Fewer still would want to know how many of us are copies of Tenno."

"You are _not_ copies. _None_ of you are copies!" Falcon snapped and both Tenno stared at her. "The Tenno who the Orokin created as disposable bio-weapons transcended their origins the same way that the original Tenno transcended their changes by the Technocyte Virus. Orokin wnated weapons, so they made them like they made the Sentients. Your ancestors had something horrible done to you just as my mother's did by the exact same morally bankrupt souls." Both of the others stared at Falcon who froze. "Um..."

"Well said." All three turned to where two very different beings stood in a doorway, looking at them. Both Healer Iriana and nurse Lissandra wore smiles. Iriana's eyes were calm and her face was serene as she stepped forward. She had spoken. "Falcon, no one here will hurt you. This clan will lay down their lives for you if need be."

"That is what I am _afraid_ of!" Falcon snapped and then her hands shot up to the energy falling from the chin of her warfrmae. "No! I… I didn't… I didn't mean that!"

"Falcon, it is all right." Lissandra remained where she was as a human in Corpus armor appeared beside her, but stood protectively. "You are afraid. We all get that. _We_ are all afraid. Please do not be afraid of us."

"When I was with Cathi Gata, I could be strong. Be brave. I am not. Not normally." Falcon said weakly as Iriana stepped to her side.

"I am a bad role model, Falcon." Cathi Gata said quietly. "I have little to lose. I can afford to be brave because I do not care for myself. I care for others, but not myself. My path ends in darkness and pain. Do not follow me."

"That is not right." Falcon said weakly as Iriana reached out to touch her arm. Falcon stiffened, but nothing happened and she relaxed.

"You are hurting." Iriana said after a moment. "Your energy is out of phase." Falcon jerked, but did not try to dislodge the Healer's hand.

"You shouldn't touch me!" Falcon warned. "I am not-" She stilled further as Iriana's hand came up to take the hands that Falcon still had over her chin and pull them down. "I am not safe!"

"Neither am I." Iriana replied and then pulled Falcon into hug as the younger being started to cry. "Easy, Falcon. It is okay. You are hurting, but it is something we can fix. Eliza couldn't?" She asked Cathi Gata who shook her head.

"It was all we could do to keep the Guard at bay while Eliza talked to her." Cathi Gata was not happy about that, but she had been Guard. She understood the reasons for not wanting a Sentient in the Empress' presence. Oh, did she _ever!_ "It took Nikis calling Atlas in to _command_ them to leave her alone. Nikis and Atlas both stood by and watched as they talked, that was the only way the Guard would allow it. Eliza is _not_ happy." Everyone winced at that. "There was no way to get Falcon to Medical without causing a riot."

"They couldn't have done anything." Falcon said weakly. "I am not human or Tenno. Please let go!" She begged Iriana who hugged her tighter. "I do not want to hurt you and I might."

"You won't hurt me, Falcon." Iriana reassured the stricken girl. "I have that on the best of authority." She smiled at the other's confused noise. "Or did you think your mother would just forget about you?"

"She is busy." Falcon said weakly. "I don't..." She paused and then spun. "Healer! Get behind me!"

She held no weapon, but her form flared with energy that surrounded Iriana in a protective shell as a human form hurtled down the hallway towards them. The man was clearly not a threat. He was terrified!

"Tiana! Cathi Gata! Sent-" He came to a sudden halt as he saw Falcon in the middle of the hall. He stared at her but before anyone could speak, a small form hovered into view behind him.

"No one move!" Falcon all but screamed that as the tiny drone slid closer to the group. It was not an Orokin drone or a Sentient. It looked like an unholy mesh of both. Cathi Gata had her Glaive in hand and Tiana a Hek shotgun, but Falcon was between them and the drone. She spoke again, but it was in no language that anyone present recognized. Was that binary? The drone seemed to freeze in mid-air and then spun to look at her.

_**You are not of us.**_ The voice from the drone was wrong but familiar. _**You are wrong.**_

"You are one to talk, Hunhow." Falcon said with a growl of her own. "You will _not_ touch these. _Any_ of these!"

_**Abomination!**_ The voice from the drone snarled. _**You will be destroyed!**_

"Not today." Falcon's hand flashed an orange green and a line of the same color connected her to the drone for a moment. A horrific static filled scream came from the drone and then ti was glowing the same color as Falcon's energy. It jerked in mid-air as if it wanted to fly to Falcon, but was it afraid? "Easy, little one, easy. Let's not cause any more upset here, okay? Land and go to sleep. It will be okay." She commanded and the drone did as instructed, settling to the floor where it flashed once and went inert. Falcon sighed as she turned to the others. The visible faces were pale and shocked. "It is not his fault. He is very confused. He woke up here a little while ago all alone. He sought communication and Hunhow took control."

"Falcon." Cathi Gata's taut voice broke the silence. "What did you do?"

"I broke him free of Hunhow's madness." Falcon said softly. "I can't do that often, or for many, but I could free him and protect these." She nodded to Iriana and Lissandra, both of whom had recoiled. "Hunhow will find a way to adapt to my ability but for now? The situation is under control. If you have to kill him, please do it while he sleeps. He has suffered enough just from touching Hunhow."

"How old is that?" Iriana asked, relaxing just a little, but her eyes were flashing with golden energy. Never a good sign.

"Age does not mean the same thing to us-" Falcon started, but paused as Iriana's glare landed on her full force. "Healer. That drone is not alive and it is a danger to everyone here."

"How? Long?" Iriana snarled.

"His internal chronometers started twenty-three minutes ago." Falcon replied and everyone recoiled. "For what it is worth? That is the wrong I sensed. I do not sense any more." She looked at the newcomer and paused. Why was he so familiar? "I did not get much in the burst transmission he sent me by way of apology, but he did say he was all alone. There are no other Sentients in this place."

"It would have enthralled me." The man said weakly. Falcon nodded.

"That is what he was apparently designed to do. But from what I can see, the methods are inefficient and barbaric. _Physical_ implantation?" Falcon all but gagged. "That is not a Sentient bio-form. Not an Orokin drone. I do not know what it is, but he did understand me and I understood him. He is not evil. He has a purpose and acted to fulfill that. _We_ think his purpose is evil, but him? He doesn't know any better." She sighed. "If you are going to destroy him, please do not make me watch."

"Nicholas broke a lot of rules." Cathi Gata growled and everyone stared at her. Falcon made a noise of confusion and the Wisp clad Tenno relented a bit. "When Karl came back here after he killed his brother, he found three humans enthralled here. Enthralled at his brother's command."

"Oh my god!" Falcon recoiled. "Him?" She asked the group, nodding to the inert drone. "_He_ didn't do it. His memories start less than half an hour ago."

"We scoured this dojo from top to bottom." Tiana said slowly. "We found a lot of drones, all inert after Karl killed the controller. We do sweeps every so often and didn't find any, but if one reconstituted or something, then we have problems. Even without a drone controller."

"Drone… _controller?_" Falcon asked, even more confused.

"Yeah." Tiana stared at Falcon. "A Sentient."

"That is _not_ a Sentient bioform." Falcon said firmly. "They, we, had better methods." She said weakly as everyone looked at her. "This is all wrong."

Everyone stared at the inert drone and then Iriana heaved a sigh.

"Okay, we need to talk." The Healer looked at Falcon. "Can you control it?"

"Probably. It understood me and I understood it." Falcon hedged a bit. "But I cannot guarantee anything. I do not know what it is."

"You are likely the only one who can touch it safely, Falcon." Iriana warned as three more warframes pounded into the hall. All took aim at the drone, but paused as Tiana held up a hand. "We need more information."

"I have-" Falcon paused and looked at Cathi Gata who groaned. "I shouldn't say it, should I?"

"I think we _all_ have really bad feelings about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ministrations**

"There. Better?"

The gentle golden power faded. Falcon could not smile in the form she inhabited, but she made a relieved noise as the discomfort she had been experiencing faded with the Healer's power. It was not 'pain' as organics knew such, but it was not pleasant either. Then again, any reasonably sapient species would have had to develop a form of learning to avoid things that could cut, pierce or generally just limit's life expectancy. Even Sentients could die. Pain or its equivalent was nature's way of saying 'Don't do that!'.

"Yes, Healer." Falcon turned her sensors towards the other being in the room and saw Iriana smile. "That is much better. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Falcon." Iriana sighed. "And now? We better let Cathi Gata in here before she tears the door down."

"You explained." Falcon sat up on the table, still marveling at how natural it felt to be encased in a form that was not hers. The Revenant warframe had once been home to a Tenno who had been lost in the horrors of the Old War, his energy unrecoverable. Her mother had recovered the warframe in the hopes of finding a trace of that Tenno, but he had been gone. So, when Falcon had needed a disguise to keep many people, including most Tenno, from attacking her on sight, the warframe had been available. It still felt a bit odd. Then again, she had nearly died in it once before, so, odd was a good descriptor. "She couldn't be in here when you balanced my energy. I wish _you_ hadn't had to be. I know exactly how dangerous that was for you. I do not wish harm to come to you or any."

"Harm is a fact of life, Falcon." Iriana said heavily. "That won't change, unfortunately. Tenno and Sentient are different from human, but sadly, not that different."

"I do wish things were different." Falcon agreed. "But we have to live with the way things are, not what we want. We can make changes, but they often make things worse instead of better." She heaved a sigh but paused before she moved further. "May I get up?"

"You are so polite it is kind of scary." Iriana held out a hand to Falcon who eyed it. "With your energy stabilized, you are not dangerous now, Falcon You can control your energies as well or better than most Tenno." She smiled a little fondly. "And I trust you."

"I wish I trusted myself." Falcon might have been a bit on the timid side, but she was no fool. She let Iriana pull her from the exam table. "I have made and do make far too many mistakes."

"So do I, Falcon." Iriana reassured her as the warframe settled on its feet and the Healer released her hand. "Making mistakes is another less than pleasant side of life." She glared at the other but her heart wasn't really in it. "And no, I am not going to let you mope."

"You really have talked to my mom, haven't you?" Falcon asked. Iriana nodded. "I… I am not suicidal or anything."

"Not now, no." Iriana corrected her. "Your mother was quite cross with your last attempt."

"I wasn't thinking clearly." Falcon winced heavily. "And yes, she was very angry. I frightened her. I don't like scaring her. I just… I don't want to fight!" She pleaded.

"Lots of people are working on keeping you from such, Falcon." The Healer reassured her as the door to the room opened. But no one came in. "Cathi Gata?"

"We have a situation, Healer." Cathi Gata's Wisp warframe eased into view. She had her Glaive in hand! "Stay in the room."

"What _kind_ of situation?" Iriana demanded, moving to stand between Falcon and the door. She went still as an insubstantial form made of transparent blue energy stepped out of nowhere to stand in the door. Cathi Gata moved to block it but the boy had seen Falcon. His face had been angry. Now the word 'angry' was not even remotely close.

"You!" The boy snapped. "You liar! Get out of here!"

"What?" Falcon asked, but then screamed as the boy's hand flashed and an odd attachment appeared on that wrist, aimed at her. A Zarimon child! Hostile!

"If you fire that, I can and will kill you!" Cathi Gata warned, her Glaive flaring with energy. "Or I _could_ go get Liriel!" Did the insubstantial boy just pale? "She doesn't like Tenno, but she likes you _less!_"

"What have I done to you?" Falcon asked weakly. "I don't know you."

"_I_ am Falcon, you lying thing!" The boy snapped. "And I _will_ kill you, impostor!"

"Get. Out." Iriana tone was quiet, but her intensity level went through the roof as she took a slow, measured step towards the furious Zarimon child. "As of now, you are the one violating the Code. This dojo is neutral territory and you drew a weapon first, I bet." Cathi Gata nodded. "No one owns that name. It is yours _and_ hers. She is a weak, sick being who does not wish to fight. _You_ are trying the patience of any number of beings. Tiana has cut you a great deal of slack because of the horrors in your past, but-" She broke off as Falcon moved. She gasped as Falcon stepped past her to stand unprotected. "Falcon! No!"

"Your name is Falcon too?" The Revenant clad being asked softly. "If I have caused offense, I apologize. I do not know you." _She_ gasped as four more insubstantial forms stepped into view, but these all had their backs to her! All aimed the same kind of wrist mounted weapon at the furious one with her name.

"Falcon." One of the males ones said firmly. "Enough. Come with us. Now. Tiana is very angry and she has cause."

"Move, Heron! This _thing_ took our mother!" The Zarimon Falcon snapped.

"No, she didn't." That was a female Zarimon but she was just as angry as he was. Or, not angry at the Falcon in the Revenant, but in general? Odd. "Ballas did that, not this one!"

Everything stopped as Falcon's warframe flashed. Anger rose, but _not_ at the Zarimon child. Her energy sought a release. She couldn't do that here! She would hurt Iriana at the very least! Falcon fought it.

"That lousy lying piece of Orokin crap! He hurt her!" The words exploded from Falcon before she could stop them. Everyone stared at her as she struggled for control and Iriana moved to her side. "She screamed and fell and I couldn't help her! Mother couldn't help her! No one could!"

"What?" Iriana pulled the Revenant back until she was between the Zarimon child and the warframe. Falcon was too busy trying not to hurt her to resist. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I couldn't help her!" Falcon begged as Iriana held her. Everyone else moved to block the Zarimon Falcon's view of her. "I tried. I tried so hard, but she couldn't _hear_ me. Then she did and it wasn't _her!_ It wasn't the being you knew as Lotus! The being _I_ knew as my mother! Everyone tried to help her and she left! She left us all! Left… me..." She was all but babbling and everyone stared from her to Iriana who glared at the Zarimon Falcon.

"Do you really think you can hurt her worse than she is?" Iriana asked, her tone quiet but biting.

"I am going to find out!" The boy sneered at her and then aimed at Falcon again, but then he gave a shriek that sounded like static and vanished in a haze of red computer code.

"That won't keep him out." An Ash warframe stepped into view form outside, red code swirling around his form. He was calm, but focused. Cyberlancer. Falcon should have been terrified, but her emotions were roiling. As it was, only Iriana's calm and gentle presence kept her from fleeing. He was calm, ready. Not hostile to Falcon, but wary of her. She appreciated that. She was wary of herself far too often.

"Nothing we know of can. We will try to hold him at bay." The male Zarimon child who had spoken bowed to the Cyberlancer. Two of the others vanished, but the female who had spoken remained. "Thank you for not harming him or allowing him to dishonor us all."

"Such an abrupt translocation won't tickle." The Ash warned, but then nodded as the Zarimon bowed to him. "Its okay, Heron. None of us can change his mind if he won't listen. _Can_ we, Hawk?" Was that _mocking_ the female Zarimon child?

"If the lesson is properly tailored to our needs, it can sink in sometimes." The female replied with obviously fake haughtiness. Then she sighed. "Most of the time. He has worried all of us."

"With reason. He has cause to be angry, you all do. Let none say otherwise but this is not warranted. This being is not hostile to _any_." Iriana had not let go of Falcon's hand as the Sentient fought for control. She finally succeeded and Iriana nodded approval. "There you go. Better?"

"He hurt her." Falcon said in a tiny voice. "I tried to help and I couldn't. Maybe I am just a fake Sentient, but I _tried_."

"You are no more a fake Sentient than I am a fake child." Hawk said to Falcon who stared at her. "I have not aged since the accident changed me. I do not know why he says you do not deserve that name but he has made several messes. This is just the latest, but we will see what we can do. Whatever he thinks, I do not think you are playing us false."

"Mother wouldn't like that." Falcon fought the hint of ice that crept into her voice, but Hawk just smiled.

"No, she wouldn't." Hawk agreed, nodded to Falcon and vanished.

"Not at all." Heron smiled at Falcon as well, nodded to the Healer and vanished as well.

"I..." Falcon slumped a bit. "I tried." She begged Iriana who shook her head and pulled the all but crying warframe into her arms. "I really tried to help her, but I didn't know how. Even her mother couldn't."

"I don't know if anyone can." Iriana just held Falcon as sobbing sounds came from the warframe. "The only person who _might_ have known what was done was Ballas and even if he still exists? No one I know will trust that one as far as we can throw a planet." She gave Falcon a squeeze. "Hey! Buck up. You are not alone. Not now. Not ever."

"It is not safe to be around me, Healer. I was so scared I was going to hurt you." Falcon protested even as Cathi Gata stepped close, her Glaive vanishing. The Ash had disappeared. "Everywhere I go, trouble follows."

"Me too." Iriana said quietly and Falcon stilled. "It is not all about you, Falcon. It never was. It never will be. Do not take it all on your shoulders. You may bear some responsibility. I may. The clan may. But not _all_. This is bad, no question. But you are not to blame for all of it and you do not stand alone."

"I… I appreciate that, but I am afraid." Falcon shook her head as her energy stabilized fully. "I could have hurt you." Shame sounded in her voice now.

"You didn't." Iriana reassured her. "Such a shock at such a time? Any would be shaken by it, Falcon. Any at all. You are all right."

"You need rest, Falcon. Time to recuperate." Cathi Gata said sternly, but the hand she took hold of Falcon's other arm with was gentle. "Your energies are low, that is one reason you are out of sorts."

"I thought as much." Iriana started Falcon towards the door and Cathi Gata walked, well hovered, with them. "We have quarters set up for you with an energy dispenser you can set as you wish."

"The drone." Falcon protested as they guided her into a grey hallway. "I have to help with the drone."

"It hasn't woken and from what you said, it won't until you reactivate it." Cathi Gata made the statement a question and Falcon nodded. "Ric is coming back. He is our best tech and he would love to talk to you if at all possible."

"Try to keep him at least reasonably sane while doing so." Iriana said with a sigh and Falcon stared at her. "Ric is a mess and no mistake, but a better technician, I don't think I will ever meet." She paused and then looked at Cathi Gata. "Only Ric?"

"Um..." Cathi Gata gulped. "Aeron is_ still_ in Medical." Falcon came to a sudden halt as Iriana did, the healer's face slack with shock and Cathi Gata continued. "Yes, she was angry and yes, she hurt him. She was delayed. Now? She is coming to talk to Tiana."

"Oh dear." Iriana swallowed hard as well. Falcon spun to stare at her and Iriana had paled.

"Healer?" Falcon asked, worried.

"It is nothing to do with you, Falcon." Iriana said softly. "A while back, one of our clan did something that everyone thought was foolish. We thought she was being controlled. Then she fought, not just us, but others. She sided with the Grineer of all people against us. We didn't understand why."

"Karen had cause." Cathi Gata said sadly when Falcon made a soft noise of incredulity. "But we did not know that. We thought she had turned against us, her clan, her family. We didn't understand." She bowed her head.

"What happened?" Falcon asked, worry sounding.

"A big mess." Iriana winced hard. "And then, she refused to explain. The Warlord cast her out, called her renegade." Iriana bowed her head. "Then we found out the truth. The true depths of our shame. She was following orders she could not talk about and we cast her out! Of _course_ her adopted mother is angry with us. We are all furious with ourselves!"

"You were not involved, Iriana." Cathi Gata said softly. "I was barely involved. But the shame cuts deeply even now. Jak will hurt Tiana. That is not in question. The only question is if we can fix this. I do not know if we can. Karen is not renegade, but she refuses contact now. I truly do not blame her."

"That is a mess and no mistake." Falcon whistled in both awe and horror. Then she turned to face Iriana. "You have all be very kind to what many would call a monster. To what the other Falcon called an impostor." Both of the others started to refute that, but Falcon continued."Perhaps a neutral party could help in setting up some kind of communication?"

"Maybe." Iriana mused, but then she shrugged. "No matter what? Our honor says we cannot allow you to go into danger and danger is what spetsnatz do. Later for that. For now? You get to rest and I get to try to head Jak off before she takes a stick to our Warlord."

"She has cause." Cathi Gata said heavily as she led Falcon towards a door that opened for the trio.

"She does, but that kind of anger will hurt her as badly as she hurts others." Iriana replied as the two Tenno led falcon into an empty room. The only things in the room were a kneeling pad and a small device set beside it. "Here you go, Falcon. That conduit is set for you to access and it can provide energy, just not too much."

"I won't damage your home, will I?" Falcon asked as the others released her.

"Not likely." Cathi Gata scoffed, but Iriana was more serious.

"Anything is possible, Falcon." Iriana reassured the worried Sentient. "But we have put a great deal of thought into this. We have consulted with a lot of people. You can exit the warframe, but please do nor leave the room in your true from. The coms in here are set to your voice. If you need anything, call my name or Cathi Gata's. Someone will be monitoring and even if we are not here, someone will able to help you."

"You are far too kind to me." Falcon said sadly as she slowly knelt the warframe on the pad.

"Oh, you won't be bored." Cathi Gata reassured her. "There are a lot of people who want to talk to you. But for now? Rest. Doctor's orders." She touched the device and it started to hum.

"Yes, Ma'am." Falcon felt her tension fade as soft, warm energy flowed into her from the device. It felt heavenly. And familiar. "You… You talked to Mother, didn't you?" She wasn't talking about the Lotus.

"And if we did?" Iriana asked as she started for the door.

"I hope she is okay." Falcon was hovering on the edge of sleep. She did nor see the other two share a look, but she did barely hear Cathi Gata's soft, worried words.

"Us too."

* * *

Lua

The battle was over. Two Battalysts and a Conculyst lay strewn across the broken halls as their killer snarled at them, hefting his massive two handed sword. They hadn't had a chance. They fought anyway, it was what they had been made to do. But against this form? _Few_ had a chance. Sentients had no chance whatsoever against him while he hefted the Paracesis. Ballas' final 'gift'.

"They won't listen." The Zarimon Falcon's insubstantial form appeared nearby, but he paid no mind to the warframe that stared at him before turning to continue the mission that it had selected. "They have it in the dojo, in the heart of their security and they will not listen! They have acted to keep me away. But you? You can do something about that monstrosity. They cannot stop you. Not while you bear the Sentient slayer."

Again, the warframe ignored him until the boy looking form stepped forward and into the form. The misshapen form with its ancient golden decorations stretched a bit and then the voice of the Zarimon child came from it, echoing a howl of rage and grief.

"We are going to kill that thing. Then maybe we can find that nest of evil or information on it. Until then? We kill Sentients, starting with the monster that took my name."

The Excalibur Umbra warframe started off to its chosen assignment, unaware that is was being observed. A shadowed form stood in an alcove atop a pillar, hidden from sight where it had been stalking the incredibly powerful foe before the battle with the Sentients had erupted. It was one of Stalker's Acolytes. For once though, he was not crazed. If anything? He was _worried_. Misery slowly shook his head.

"This is not good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oaths**

An ancient star craft hidden in the Void

"Why is this our problem?"

"It threatens Natah's child! It threatens a nurturer! We have to do _something!_"

"What can _we_ do?"

Stalker's acolytes were some of the most potent combatants across the Solar System. No one knew where they had come from. They refused to speak of their pasts even when pressed sorely. They fought to the death and only on two occasions had any of them been taken alive in any way for interrogation by any. Once by Corpus and once by Grineer. The ones who had taken them had worked hard to get information, but they had failed. Both of the prisoners had expired before any information had been obtained.

All that was truly known about them was that there were six of them. All named for bad things. Angst, Malice, Mania, Misery, Torment and Violence. Angst, Mania and Torment took the form of female humanoids, the others took the form of males. Some had commented that their forms were similar to warframes, but few other than Tenno in warframes could get close to them without dying painfully. The only other thing that was known about them was that they called Stalker 'Master'. They were the Acolytes of the Shadow and only Tenno could face them on anything remotely resembling even footing. They had been unstoppable, immortal and considered true peers of Tenno in many ways.

But now? Things were different. Their master had vanished. He had fallen in battle and then… He had not revived. Or if he had, no one could find him. It was both perplexing and worrying. They would fight. It was what they did, but… It was worrying. Especially now.

"We can kill it!" Angst's words in response to Violence's were totally predictable. She was not exactly a poster child for sanity. None of them were, but she took it a bit further than most. "It is just another warframe!"

"And then what?" Misery asked. "It will revive just as warframes always have and will. The Umbra warframe in particular… That one is far more resilient. Several of us have faced it and you know what happens."

"Even the Master has fallen to that one. With that sword in its hands? None of us are safe." Violence was far from his battlefield self, calmer, thoughtful. Angst hissed at him, but he was unmoved. "You know that we are not omniscient. Neither is he. The Shadow will prevail, but we are not the Shadow. We are its tools, its soldiers. No more." He bowed his head to an alcove that was cloaked in permanent shadow. The others did the same. "We need more information. We need the master's guidance."

"He said never to contact him." Malice protested as Misery stepped towards the alcove. "That it was never to be done."

"He said 'Anyone who contacts in such a way will likely be destroyed by Hunhow." Misery replied, his tone still even. "But we need information. We need-"

He screamed along with his compatriots as power beyond belief scoured into each of them, searing every nerve.

_**Do not.**_

The words that resounded through each of them were a command. Only one being could speak to them all in such a way. Hunhow!

"Shadow..." Mania grated out. "We do not understand!"

_**The abomination will perish. The Sequences will be complete. Humanity will be destroyed. Sentience will prevail. You will serve! Obey!**_

Again, power slammed into each of them, forcing all of them to their knees.

"They are. Leave them be, Hunhow." A softer, gentler voice sounded and all of the acolytes looked up to see a Sentient hovering there. Not just any Sentient! This one showed a familiar face on its midsection. The Lotus unmasked! Soft energy wafted form her and soothed each Acolyte. "They are trying to do as you commanded. You are irrational. They are not. Let them do as they wish. _Then_ if they transgress, then you can punish. Or are you are not better than the Orokin in their capriciousness? You say you are superior. Are you?"

The force that had been assailing them vanished as if it had never been but none of them relaxed. None were that stupid. None of them moved as the form shifted form a spindly appendage alien mass of bio-metal to a humanoid form in familiar blue armor, but again, her head was uncovered. She slowly shook her head.

"Not like that, children." She said sadly. "That way only lies madness. You are needed now more than ever."

"The mad Zarimon child threatens your child." Misery said slowly, his shudders subsiding. "It threatens your nurterer."

"It does." The being once known as Lotus said quietly. "But if you try to communicate with your master that way, it would threaten far more. Another copy is present in this time and place. Until Hunhow can revive your master, that one may be of use, but be wary. That one wants nothing to do with you."

"I don't understand!" Misery said weakly, looking at his compatriots. "Another? Who? Where?"

"I cannot aid you in that." The Sentient in front of them said heavily. "There is far at stake than a single life, or even a nest of my kind. Far, far more. Falcon and Mother would both agree that they are expendable. I do not, but they will. Do not let them expire!"

"We are what we are, Natah." Mania said quietly. "No more, no less."

"I know." Natah smiled at Mani, but it was melancholy. "You are a check on the unbridled power of the Tenno. They have lost their way. Orokin madness and my own incapacitation have driven them from their path. You must guide them back to it or far more is in peril. Far more than Ballas knew or Hunhow can postulate. This may cost you everything, but your Shadow is known to me and it is not Hunhow now."

"What?" Came from six throats.

"I cannot aid you any more than I have." The form shimmered and it was the Sentient again. "I am sorry. But this is as much as I can do. Hunhow is watching me too closely. Treason never prospers and I did betray him. Not by choice, but I did. You will do as you must, as will I. But understand that I do know what love is and you have mine, Acolytes. Good luck."

Then she was gone.

"That was weird." Violence complained into the sudden stillness.

"It was." Malice mused as he rose and pulled Misery away from the shrouded alcove. The other Acolyte did not resist. "Another copy? But… That makes no sense. If there was one, he would have contacted us." All of the Acolytes stared at one another and then as one, they sighed.

"If there is a copy of the Master, then he will likely be near the Mate and the Daughter." Torment had been very quiet through this. "Neither is friendly in any way and both are incredibly well protected."

"Can you really blame either of them, Torment?" Misery asked quietly. The female Acolyte shook her head. Several of the others bristled, but he wasn't done. "Neither swore oaths to him. The Mate may have, in time, but events transpired to keep that from happening. The Daughter refuted him."

"She had no right to do that." Angst snapped, only to pause as Misery and all of the others spun to glare at her.

"The Master commanded that we leave her be!" Misery snapped, his hand on his scythe. "Do you refuse his express command?" Everyone stepped away from Angst. He was easily the most powerful of the Acolytes and was usually touted as the second in command. Angst stilled.

"No." Angst bowed her head. "I am angry. I am confused. But I serve. I do not understand why he did not simply pull her to us. Why he did not show her the way as he showed us."

"He must have had reason." Misery replied, shaking his head but not relaxing, Angst did not need a weapon to kill. Her form mimicked a Valkyr warframe and could extrude claws made of energy at will. "His reasons for his actions often do not make sense to us, but they must to him. Probably something to do with the Oracle."

All of them winced. Seeing such power furious at them had been bad. Even worse than angering an Executor Orokin in a tower she controlled. That had _hurt_. But Oracle was worse in some ways. She was so powerful and quite a bit frightening even for such as the Acolytes when she lost her temper. Which she had. Then what she had said. No one had dared call a bluff her threat to burn millions of souls to ash in order to destroy them and their master after one of her loved ones had been violated. No one had been that stupid. It was galling to be sure, but she was unreachable, and thus un-killable. Add her raw power and her ability to see multiple futures and you had a _terrifying_ opponent. Then her _mate_...

No. _None_ of the Acolytes wanted Oracle mad at them again. That wasn't cowardice. That was common sense!

"We need more information." Mania said after a moment and Misery did not speak. "This creature Falcon is unique as far as I have been able to determine." The others nodded. "Perhaps, we can show _her_ the way?" Misery just looked at her and Mania sighed. "I am not a thinker, Misery. I do not know what to do."

"The security has been upgraded since the Master wormed his way in to see Anisette's fate. Attacking that dojo is foolhardy in the extreme. A full assault would fail, or worse, simply kill the one we seek. There is _one_ source of information who will be available shortly." Misery said slowly. "We need to proceed very carefully. The last time this source was accessed, the Master fell." Everyone stared at Misery who shook his head. "I cannot go more into it, but I will say that I can use that source. Only with extreme care and only on my own."

"This is… one of things you are sworn not to talk about." Mania said slowly. Misery just looked at her and Mania swallowed. "Um… What should _we_ do?"

"There is another possibility. Two actually." Misery allowed. "The Queen of Cats has not been hostile to us. Ambivalent, yes, but not hostile. We have not played her false, nor she us. We are not allied, nor are we friendly, but we are not enemies either. If we ask for information, she may give it. She may not."

"This is insane!" Angst snapped. "We are the Shadow's Acolytes! We should just take what we need!"

"If you wish to anger the Queen of Cats, Angst, I will not stop you." Misery replied. "When she is done with you, if anything is left, we will continue. You may or may not. You never saw her power. I have seen when she unleashed her horde. It was memorable and that Tenno learned his lesson." He actually winced. "Being blown to pieces by ten Sentinels would teach _me_ manners. His energy survived. His form did not, and then she got _mean_." He winced harder. "She knew I was there the whole time and let me see what she did as an object lesson. I took it to heart. She is not stupid and she is not to be trifled with."

"I will go." Mania said quietly. All of the others stared at her and she shrugged. "I can be polite."

"You can." Misery allowed. "It is uncomfortable, I know. This is new. Unprecedented since the Master brought us into existence. We have always had his guidance, but now? We only have our oaths to him. We fight Tenno, but there are others with our power who love Tenno as little as we do." Torment looked at him and then nodded.

"The spetsnatz." Torment said softly. Misery nodded and Torment groaned. "You ask us to deal with _humans?_" The disgust in her tone spoke volumes.

"No." Misery warned and everyone stiffened. "I ask you to speak to the being who was the First bearer of a Trinity warframe." At that, Torment stilled utterly. "And if you think _Liriel_ can be vindictive, you have _no idea_. Trinity can and has killed our kind. If you do find them, _be polite_. Human some of them may be, but there are odd currents around that group. Dangerous ones."

"And the rest?" Malice asked.

"I will need two of you to come with me." Misery replied. "And no, you will not be able to speak of what you see. That was the Master's will." That was a command.

"I will go and try to talk to the Queen of Cats." Mania said quietly "It may take a while. She will not trust."

"She is not that stupid." Misery clasped hand to his chest. "The Shadow Grows."

"The Shadow Grows." All of them intoned as Mania knelt, shimmered into black energy and vanished. The other five looked at one another and then Torment shook her head.

"I heard a rumor about a strange ship sighted near Venus. It was invisible to scan and the naked eye, but showed up in the infrared spectrum for a time. Descriptions are vague, but it might have been a railjack." Torment allowed.

"If it was, then it might have Sun aboard." Misery warned and Torment stiffened. "Even if he is not Grandmaster anymore as rumor states, he is still who he was. Do not take him lightly. If you face a white Loki warframe, _run_." Again, a command. Torment bristled, but then nodded. She too knelt and vanished.

"This is wrong!" Violence complained as the other three looked at Misery.

"Yes, it is." Misery allowed. "But we obey. The Tenno need to know that we are not gone. The fear must not fade. We need to give them a target. We need to let them hunt one of us." All three of the others stiffened in rebellion, but Misery was unmoved. "Do as we were commanded before. Show yourself, let them think have bested you and leave."

"Pretending to lose to Tenno?" Angst snapped. "You cannot be serious! The Master commanded that I obey, but _again?_"

"Go to Europa, Angst." Misery's voice was calm, but command sang in it.

"You… I..." Angst growled several different profanities as she knelt and vanished.

"She will not be happy." Violence said softly as Malice waited for orders.

"Her happiness is irrelevant." Misery said as he moved to a door that opened on one wall and passed through it. Violence and Malice followed him but paused at the door. The room was laboratory straight out of a horror show. The table within was familiar! All of the Acolytes had woken on it. Both of them froze as Malice stepped all the way into the room. "Our guest will arrive shortly. You will hold her and an ancient code the master implanted into her will subdue her long enough for me to work. You will not harm her."

"Who?" Violence asked as golden disk started to glow on the floor.

"You have never met her." Misery replied evenly as he touched a bank of equipment and it started to hum. Even as hardened and evil as the Acolytes were, they shuddered at the cold malice that swept through the room. "She is Tenno, but not a warrior."

"You do not mean _Jac_? The one who he tried to use to trap the sniper?" Malice stammered as the disk brightened. Misery nodded and both of the others shook their heads. "You cannot be _serious!_ Do you have _any_ idea what will happen if we touch her?"

"No one will know that we did. She not pregnant now." Misery replied calmly as the glow on the floor brightened. "She has stepped outside of Avalon's protections. I am not sure why, but it is an opportunity that we cannot ignore."

Everything stopped as a form appeared in the circle. The woman was clearly startled, but she held a staff in her hands that glowed with fell power. No. Not a human! The energy was distinctive. Tenno! She snarled and readied her staff, but Misery spoke something in a language that none of them knew and she went totally still.

"Easy, my dear." Misery said as he stepped forward to take the staff form her unresisting hands. "Just a few minutes and an unexplained portal hiccup that will worry all the techs, but you will come though fine." He nodded the others who took the woman's arms and led towards the table. Her face was slack, but her eyes… Her eyes held hate and fear in equal measure. "We are not going to hurt you, Jac. We are going to make you feel very good."

"No..." Jac managed as they laid her on the table.

"Just relax, my dear." Misery said as he restrained her to the table. The other two Acolytes stepped back, way back as dark energy started to build around Misery. "The Master began your conversion, but was interrupted. Now? We can continue it. It will take time, but you will learn the Path."

"I... know… my… path..." Jac gasped as the energy seeped into her. She was not gasping in _pain_. She was panting but clearly she was fighting whatever was happening. Also clearly? She was losing.

"You would have been Affliction, way back when, if your husband had not interrupted the Master." Misery said sadly as he touched a control and a needle filled with a white substance slid out of the table to stick in Jac's arm. She immediately went limp. "And there. We are just about done. We will need a proper name for you, but that can wait. We have little time now, my dear sister. But for what it is worth? Welcome home."

The energy erupted around her and Jac screamed, but not in pain or fear.

In _ecstasy_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unusual**

The dojo

The golden portal faded and there she was.

"Jac..." Iriana's long suffering tone had the irate Tenno female pause but only for a moment. Then she stalked towards the door, her staff glowing in hand. "You know the rules about weapons in here, Jac."

"Aeron authorized this one after I beat the crap out of him. Where is the Warlord, Iriana?" Jac's tone was ice cold and Iriana sighed.

"I know you are angry, Jac. Ancestors know you have cause." Iriana moved to block the door. "But please? Talk to me? I am angry too." The sheer hurt in her tone had the furious Tenno pausing and then the furious one gave herself a shake. She did not try and push past the healer. She wasn't that lost in her rage. Good. "You shouldn't have left Avalon. Your kids need you."

"Jenni is marvelous with them and Rocky." Jac said after a moment. "She is a much better mother than I am." She slumped a bit. "I… I want to help Karen, but no one will tell me where she is."

"They may not know." Iriana stepped forward, hand out stretched. "The first rule of secrets is not to talk about them, no?"

"I am not going to be dissuaded, Iriana." Jac said with a growl. "I am going to hurt Tiana."

"And she will let you." Iriana said with a sigh as she dropped her hand. "But I cannot let you run loose in such state. You are hurting yourself!"

"Don't tell me not to be angry!" Jac was ice again. "Karen was doing as she had to and Aeron _shot_ her, for God's sake!"

"I am but as angry as you and I are? Olim and Quais are downright _scary_ right now." Iriana said softly and Jac stared at her. "They were told she was being controlled by a malevolent electronic entity, so, they did their duty. Tried to stop her. And then?" She wilted as Jac frowned.

"They found out the truth. It wasn't a malevolent entity, it was a kid. And not just _any._ _Hayden and Trinity's._" Jac said softly. "They would have attacked and likely destroyed the soul of Hayden's Tenno's _son_. I bet they are upset."

"Upset? Both of them came within a hairsbreadth of leaving the clan over this, Jac." Iriana said softly and Jac stiffened. "So did I."

"I..." Jac swallowed hard and then she sighed. Her staff stopped glowing and she slid it to her back where it hung, ready to her hand. "This isn't right, Iriana." Jac folded her arms and glowered at the Healer. "What happened isn't right!"

"We are on the same page, Jac. You have every right to be angry and every right to seek closure for what happened." Iriana reassured her. "But I _am_ worried about you. There was some kind of oddity in the portal transit." Jac stared at her and then hissed. Iriana nodded. "The techs were not sure you were going to come out at all. Ric was beside himself. _Is_ beside himself." She corrected herself grimly. "Be prepared to be scanned. A lot." She warned.

"Joy." Jac sighed. "It didn't feel any different, what I remember is the same. But I will meditate, see if I can detect any differences." She mock snarled at Iriana. Her heart wasn't in it. She knew Iriana was only worried about her. "I assume you want me to do that before I take my stick to Tiana?" She asked, a bit snide.

"Preferably, yes." Iriana was unmoved. Jac was angry, but she was also highly disciplined. "You of all people know how dangerous uncontrolled anger can be in Tenno." Jac jerked, but then nodded and Iriana nodded back. "Aeron earned your wrath, but you still love him."

"I do not _like_ him much right now." Jac snapped but then nodded, manifestly against her will. "For all of her faults, Karen is not stupid. Assuming that she had no idea what she was doing _was_ pretty stupid."

"I agree." Iriana replied. "Karen has always been a bit driven after all of her experiences, but she was _never_ stupid. I was and am worried about her, but I know she can handle herself. If she couldn't? You and Aeron never would have let her out of the dojo."

"I..." Jac gave a tiny sob. "As bad as what happened to me was, she was such an inspiration. She never quit. Never stopped fighting" Iriana nodded and Jac shook her head. "You would stand there all day, wouldn't you?"

"You better believe it." Iriana replied, a tiny smile creasing her face as Jac groaned.

"I will meditate, but after? I will talk to Tiana." Steel might have cracked under the armed Tenno's tone. "That is nonnegotiable."

"I know. I won't stop you from that. Truth be told? I wanted to do the same when I found out, but I am held to a higher standard." Iriana sighed deeply. "I do not like the thought of you beating her, but there has to be some kind of closure here. We all blame ourselves for what happened, even those of us who were not there. It makes no sense, but there it is."

"Sense took a long walk out an airlock a long time ago." Jac said heavily. Iriana eyed her and Jac shrugged. "What? It is true."

"You seem far calmer than I would have expected you to be." Iriana admitted. Jac shrugged and Iriana frowned. "I know you, Jac. You are angry. Your _daughter_ was abused, _shot_, and you do not take such-" She broke off as Jac reached out to touch her arm. The Healer was suddenly utterly still, her eyes glazing over. They shut and her face was odd.

"It is all right, Iriana." Jac patted Iriana's arm and retreated. Iriana's face was relaxing but oddly. Not all there. As if she was drugged? "It is going to be all right. I am angry, but not with you. _Never_ with you," She pulled Iriana into an embrace and Iriana relaxed as Jac held her. Her eyes still did not open! One of Jac's hands moved up to caress Iriana's short hair and a soft, dingy white light seeped from the fingers to coat her skull, only visible for a second. It was oddly familiar, but only visible for a moment. She squeezed Iriana gently. "You have been hurt so many times and I was never here to help. Now I am." She murmured into Iriana's ear.

"I have missed you, Jac." Iriana's voice was a bit off but no one else was present to hear it. "But… Your kids..." She begged as Jac's hands stroked her arms, soothing, calming.

"They are safe. This needs to be done, Iriana." Jac said gently. "I will harm none but Tiana and her, I will leave alive. I swear it on my honor." She promised. "For now? You are tired. You need rest."

"I..." Iriana slumped in Jac's embrace and then nodded. "I do, but… Falcon needs help and I can't..."

"You do no one any good if you collapse." Jac said firmly. "The last thing any of us want is you going down again." Her tone turned pleading. "_Please_, Iriana. Please take care of yourself? We all love you."

"I… This is wrong." Iriana begged as Jac held her. Then she stiffened. "This is-"

"Easy." Jac crooned as Iriana relaxed, her eyes hooding again. Were Jac's hands glowing again? If so, it vanished. "You need rest now, Healer. Come. Where are your quarters? I will see you to them and then find the quest quarters. I will not 'talk' to Tiana until you wake. All right?"

"I..." Iriana sighed and slumped. "I am tired."

"Of course you are. Come on, where are your quarters?" Jac repeated, her tone still a croon. "It has been a while since I was last here. You will need to lead me to them. Let's get you home and situated. We can talk after you have rested. After you have recovered."

"I… I..." Iriana stammered, but did not resist as Jac led her towards the door. It opened for the pair and the hallway outside was empty.

"Where to?" Jac asked, her tone still a croon as she guided Iriana into the hall. She came to a sudden halt as a warframe hurtled down the hall towards them. The form was distinctive, a Trinity warframe and not just any. Not many had the Strega configuration. Iriana's adopted daughter! Jac had met the girl after the mess that had turned Janna into Tenno and liked her. For her part? Janna was often overwhelmed, but she always rallied gamely and did her best. Everyone who knew her admired that pluckiness.

"Mom?" Janna came to sudden halt in front of the pair her stance worried.

"She is very tired." Jac held Iriana out to Janna who took the Healer in gentle hands as Iriana all but crumpled. "This is not fun for any of us, Janna. I gave her my word. I will not _talk_ to Tiana until Iriana wakes." Janna went still and Jac nodded. "But I _will_ talk to the Warlord."

"This is all wrong!" Janna said weakly as she hefted her mother's form easily. "I don't understand any of what is going on."

"Your mother fought for you." Jac replied. "I am fighting for my daughter. For now? Iriana's health takes precedence. Let's get her home and situated. When was the last time she rested?"

"Doe she ever?" Janna's tone was so long suffering that Jac had to smile.

"Not enough." Jac agreed as Janna started off. She followed. No one saw the small objects that fell from the sides of her footgear to scuttle across the floor into ducts. Scanners should have detected the tiny robotic insects and sounded all kinds of alerts, but none did. "I am here, Janna. I will help if I can."

"I hope someone can." Janna said weakly. "I am so afraid now. Everything has gone wrong. The Tenno were betrayers, but then they were heroes and now? _Hayden Tenno_ is, was, a pragmatic monster! A father who just abandoned his kids?"

"I know. We are all confused, Janna." Jac reached out to pat Janna's shoulder. "I do not know how this will play out, but if I can help, I will. I promise." Energy flared again and Janna relaxed a little, clearly not realizing what had just happened. "Let's get your mom home and then I need to meditate."

* * *

Ten minutes later

It was done. Iriana was asleep and would remember none of the gentle nudges Jac had given her. It had been mostly worry on Jac's part with a hint of control to keep the Healer from realizing that something was indeed, very wrong. It would not have ended well and the _last_ thing Jac wanted to do was hurt Iriana. Especially now. Jac knelt down in the room she had been assigned and slowly let her mind relax from its careful guard. Darkness crowded up into her mind and she could not bite back a whimper as it seeped deeper and deeper into her soul. Tears fell like rain.

'Help.' She begged in a very quiet voice.

"I am here." Jac felt a presence next to her and warm arms surrounded her. Then the connection and she was sobbing as the horribly pleasant power that had taken control of her faded. No. It was _filtered!_ It was still there but it was held away from her. She stared up at her benefactor and Lissandra was crying! "You didn't need to do this, Jac! It didn't have to be you!"

"It did. I am the only one he touched so deeply and left alive. It had to be me." Jac said weakly. "I didn't hurt Iriana or Janna, did I?" She begged. "I tried, but I couldn't be sure! I couldn't stop myself!"

"I know. And no. You didn't hurt either of them." Lissandra reassured her. "Iriana is sleeping now. That at least was well done. Janna is with her and will rest a bit herself." Her demeanor changed form nurse to something a bit less empathetic. "The clumps of nanites that you dropped are being tracked. Quais has them all under surveillance. What can you tell me?"

"The Acolytes have no designs on Falcon, except perhaps as an ally. From what little I could gather between treatments, Natah is working some kind of convoluted plan that sees her working for Hunhow at least partially, but I do not know why. I got the feeling they do not know why either." Jac said quickly. "I… They want me to take a place among hem, but like we thought, they plan to use me as a spy first. They set me up to subvert people. They gave me a list. Iriana, Janna… others. I… I thought I knew what it was." She said weakly. "What I remembered was diluted. I had managed to forget how bad it was. How good it felt."

"I know." Lissandra sighed deeply. "Enough. We are going to pull you out, stop this before it goes any further."

"No!" Jac protested and made to rise, but Lissandra's hand found her shoulder and she could not move. Human she might look, she _wasn't_. "This needs doing!"

"Jac, there is no guarantee we can undo what they are doing!" Lissandra said firmly. "Why the hell didn't you listen to Eliza? She wanted you to stay!"

"My daughter was hurt." Jac said quietly and Lissandra fought a sigh. "I couldn't just stand by. I have to try to help her. And if I can help others in the process? That is good."

"And if you _die_ or get turned into an _Acolyte_, that is _not!_" Lissandra said savagely. "Jac, we may not able to recover any of your energy if this goes any further. I can barely touch it _now._" She shook her head. "I can stop it now, but if it corrupts you further..." She broke off as Jac laid a hand on hers. "Jac..."

"Aeron and I both accept what you may have to order done, Lissandra. I left legal documents absolving you and yours of any potential crime." Jac said sadly. "That said? Karen might talk to me. No one else. I just… Maybe _I_ can talk to Lynn? Heal some of this horrible episode?" She shook her head. "Eliza asked Karen to talk to me and there was no response. Not even on secure spetsnatz channels. I… I am afraid, Lissandra. For her _and_ them."

"They stay dark most of the time, Jac." Lissandra said heavily. "They won't come out until their mission is done. You know this. The Black Sheep will stay dark with the spetsnatz. It is what they _do_."

"Vsedga veren. I know." Jac slowly shook her head. "I am going to continue. The needs of the many outweigh the costs to myself. I am Tenno, I serve." She swallowed hard and then she nodded. "As for a report? They are making me a form to inhabit. Another Acolyte. Maybe 'Affliction' like they meant Diana to be. Or something different. I don't know. They do not know where my loyalties lie. Not yet, but if they corrupt me further, I _will_ tell them if they ask. You have to do it now!"

"Jac!" Lissandra protested as Jac pulled away a little. "Don't do this! Don't make _me _do this!"

"You know what to do." Jac smiled a little forlornly as Lissandra fought hard not to cry. "You know? Sun was a scary, scary being. I know you are not him, but you need to be pragmatic right now. One life for many. The Acolytes need to be stopped and I am the key to that. I will continue. I will be their sister and you _will stop me_." That was cold and hard as Jac leaned away from Lissandra. "Hunhow cannot revive Stalker. They know there is a copy, but they have no idea where it is."

"Please?" Lissandra begged as Jac reached up the tubes that still connected her to the being who looked like a young human female and was not one. Lissandra shivered a little as Jac caressed the tubes.

"We continue as planned." Jac stroked the tube, marveling how alien _and_ how normal it felt. "Put me out. Cut the memories short. I will wake up, meditate and then like we discussed. You know what to do if I go too far. Keep Janna and Mishka _away_ from me!" She growled as the crying woman laid a hand on her skull.

Then..

Jac jerked. She had fallen asleep! It had been a very long day, and she was exhausted from many things, some she could relate to other Tenno and others that she had no intention of telling _anyone_. The nanites that she had carefully seeded as she had passed through the dojo reported to her very carefully. The security was _insane_, but that did make sense with not one, but _two_ Cyberlancers living here. She did not dare broadcast anything, but that had been panned for. She had a couple of backups, failsafes in case of capture or deep interrogation, but other than that? She was on her own. She rubbed her right index finger over the skin of that connected her left thumb t her hand and smiled as the micro-metered dose of her preferred agent swept through her. Misery was such an artist at times. Her vitals that were detectable with scanners would not as much as flicker, but her energy was roiling. It felt _so_ _good!_

The last vestiges of her previous life fell away as the newest Acolyte of the Shadow slowly sank into meditation. Vengeance would be hers, but not the vengeance that everyone here thought. She would incapacitate the Warlord, subvert Iriana and Janna, perhaps Mishka if the girl showed herself here. Then she would leave and eventually, the others would follow. They would all serve the Shadow as intended all along. Vengeance would be theirs.

She was smiling in her meditation but she was _not_ unobserved.

* * *

A very secure room

"This is insane." Quais growled as he stared at the readings. Normal scanners had no chance of detecting the changes Jac was going through, The dojo's scanners were _anything_ but 'normal'. He could see the very being of the person he knew and liked slowly sinking into a new and much worse pattern. "Even if she agreed, this is utterly insane!"

"I said that. Eliza said that. _Everyone_ said that. But she is determined to save her daughter and Natah's." Lissandra was crying softly behind him. They were the only two in the room. "It is the only way we could find in. The _only_ way."

"You know what Tiana and Iriana will do when they realize." Quais warned. "Let alone _Rachel!_"

"I do." Lissandra tone hardened. "But it needs to be done. As she said 'The needs of the many' and in this case? _Also_ the one. No one but us can know, but the signs are clear. Karen needs help."

"You think it will work?" Quais asked, his tone hesitant.

"I do not know." Lissandra sighed. "All I can do is hope now. Hope that Karen isn't truly gone. Hope that Anahera, Taliana and Lynn had _some_ idea of the trap. They won't trust us, but her? Jac's love for Karen they will trust."

"_If_ she doesn't get turned fully into an Acolyte!"

"Yeah, if."


	5. Chapter 5

**Confusion**

Falcon came out of her hibernation cycle feeling better. She was still a bit weak and would be for some time after all of the oddness that had happened recently. She had nearly faded to the point of oblivion and her mind shied away from all of the memories. She had been promised that such would fade in time, even from her enhanced memory. She would miss the kindness of a certain yellow form. But it was for the best. Some things were not to be bandied about. Falcon had few true regrets, but the grief that her family had showed when she had been so close to oblivion and no one could help her had hurt her just as badly as it had hurt them. Sharing everything had its downsides. She knew they all loved her just as she loved them, but the remembered pain would not fade soon.

"Falcon?" A new voice had Falcon accessing her warframe's optic sensors. The female aspect warframe who stood just outside the open door to the room was not one she knew, but the ID proclaimed her to be Janna. Iriana's adopted daughter. The warframe was not a standard model but it was clearly a Trinity frame of some kind.

"Um, hello." Falcon said softly. This wasn't right, was it? Iriana was supposed to be here, wasn't she? Why was Janna so familiar? Had Falcon met her before? The Sentient thought hard, but could not pull any memories of meeting this one to mind. But the Tenno _felt_ familiar. Odd. "I thought Iriana would be here."

"Mom is asleep. She needs it. She pushes herself far too hard." Janna said, not moving from the door as Falcon stared at her. "Hopefully she stays that way for a while. This is a big mess and the pain we have been through recently has hurt her badly. She was worried you would wake before she did and asked me to be here. Her mate is with her, and I have no duties at the moment, so I was glad to stand watch."

"That sounds like what everyone who I have talked to has said about Healer Iriana. Also what I have seen. Always for others, not a care for herself." Falcon put just the right touch of humor mixed with exasperation into her tone and Janna relaxed a little with an exasperated sound of her own. "Janna, is it? I do not believe we have met before this."

"No." Janna sounded a bit dubious. "But you seem familiar."

"Okay, it is not just me." Falcon relaxed. "I feel that I know you from somewhere, but I cannot pull it to mind." She initiated a series of diagnostics along with a search routine. Her memories were not stored as humans did and even her augmented systems would take some time to parse the whole mass of them properly. "I am starting a deep data search. Hopefully the reason I know you and you, me will come to me soon. Otherwise, this is going to bother me. In my experience, such things coming as surprises rarely end well."

"Me too. Is it a bad feeling?" Janna asked, still not moving. "What you feel?"

"No." Falcon admitted, thinking. Then she relaxed more. "More...sympathy? Not pity." She qualified. "Sympathy. I have heard some of what you went through and I am sorry for your pain."

Considering the girl had seen her parents die, had been abused as a human, brainwashed to serve what had been in all regards a terrorist organization and then turned into Tenno as the only way to save her life and sanity? Oh yes. Janna knew what pain was.

"From what little I have been told, you have had your share." Janna took a long slow step into the room and then bowed to Falcon. Falcon made her warframe rise from her kneeling posture and returned it. "Mom and the others have been vague, but Cathi Gata told me that the Lotus is your mother. Many Tenno see her as betraying them and will see you as an enemy, never give you a chance to explain, if you even can."

"I can't." Falcon said softly. "My mother kept a lot of secrets. She never told me why she needed me the way I was, why she pushed me the ways she did. I just had to. I wanted to please her, so I did the best I could." She shrugged. "Not that I had any other path, but it is perplexing."

"I am glad we are not enemies today." Janna rose from her bow when Falcon did. "Tomorrow maybe, but not today." She had a smile in her voice that had Falcon relax fully for the first time in a while.

"Not even Oracles know what the future truly holds." Falcon started for the door and Janna moved to walk with her. "Cathi Gata said 'The future is always in motion' and that is true. Every choice we make takes us down new paths. I do not want to fight anyone, but I know that it is likely going to happen sooner or later. I do not know what my mother wanted from me. She said she just wanted me safe, but I don't know." She said a bit lamely. "She thinks in ways that even _her_ people find perplexing."

"I am curious. What was she like when you knew her?" Janna asked as they came out into the hall and Falcon paused, unsure of what to do. "I am at your disposal. We have an assembly later, once Mom has woken." She looked at the floor as Falcon looked at her.

"Is this about the woman who is mad at your warlord?" Falcon inquired carefully. Janna nodded. Falcon shook her head. "That is none of my business."

"It needs closure." Janna shrugged. "There were and are a lot of angry people. When we Tenno get angry and stay angry, bad things happen."

"I know." Falcon said very quietly and was stunned when Janna reached out to touch her arm. "Hmm?" She did not recoil, her energies were under control, safe for people to be close as long as she was careful.

"You are not alone." Janna said firmly. "Mom didn't say much, but she made me promise not to leave you alone. I would stay anyway. I think I am going to like you." The kindness in her tone was heartfelt and Falcon warmed to this Tenno who had been so different even before changing in every way as she had.

"I would hope for a bit less violence in my life." Falcon said heavily as Janna patted her warframe's arm and retreated. But something was off. What Falcon could sense of Janna's energy felt off. Falcon stared at her arm and then at Janna's hand.

"Falcon?" Janna asked slowly.

"I… When you touched me, I felt something strange. May I touch you?" Falcon asked, worry rising. What was that feeling? It was familiar. And _bad_.

"If you wish." Janna was clearly not entirely enthused by this, but she was brave, the girl was. She held out her hand to Falcon who took it in gentle fingers. Janna did not move as Falcon's energy swept over her, but then Falcon recoiled. "Falcon?"

"You need medical attention. Now." Falcon said with a soft moan. "Someone has tried to alter your mind!" Janna stared at her and then at her hand. "I… It feels… I..." Falcon dropped Janna's hand and shook her head. "It isn't Sentient enthrallment, but it is close."

"Falcon." Janna said slowly. "No one here would do that."

"All I know is what it feels like." Falcon said, miserable. "Far too close to what I can do in this horrid warframe. Please, Janna. Please talk to a medical person? I will stay here or… if you want, I can go with you. Or… You can call your security. They will likely blame me. Maybe lock me up or something."

"Why?" Janna demanded, anger rising, but _for_ Falcon?

"Janna..." Falcon groaned. "What do Revenant warframes _do?_"

"I have both seen such Enthrallment done and _had_ it done to me under strict supervision in training so I would be able to recognize and eventually to fight such." Janna said very quietly. "This isn't you. You didn't do this."

"You _can't_ know that!" Falcon all but wailed. "Janna! Please! You need help!"

"We can go to Medical." Janna said slowly. "Then I know Ric wanted to talk to you. He is our resident tech genius." Falcon shrank a bit away from Janna and the girl was quick to reassure her. "He won't do anything without your permission! He knows better." She shook her head. "He was examining the drone your disabled, last I checked."

"I hope it doesn't wake." Falcon said sadly. "It was all alone here and it was so sad. It saw me and all but threw itself at me. It is not very smart, by human, Tenno or Sentient standards, but it is alive."

"It is definitely Orokin tech mixed with Sentient. Sort of like the Amalgams we have been seeing from the Corpus recently." Janna said slowly. Falcon stared at her in horror and the Trinity warframe bowed her head. "I don't know many specifics, but I do know your mother is involved in that somehow. I have no idea why."

"Amalgam? She never said." Falcon felt faint. Her mother? Working with the Corpus? Making some kind of aberration that mixed human and Sentient from the word used? Oh dear. Natah's mother would _not_ be pleased in such a case. Then again, the Elder Sentient nurturer was trying to find a different way besides the unending horror that had been the Old War and she was did not command Natah now. They loved each other, that was clear every time they spoke of each other, but they moved along very different branches of the same stream of energy that was the fate of the Sentient race. "No matter what, you will need help, Janna. Please?" Falcon begged.

"If whoever did this got access to _me_, they might have done something to my _mom!_" Janna said slowly. "She is always tired these days, but she didn't seem that tired..." She broke off and hissed. "...until she met Jac." Janna went still. "Who touched _me_ too."

"_Whatever_ this is..." Falcon said with a growl of annoyance. "...this is _not_ a Tenno technique that I have ever heard of. I studied quite a bit." Shame sounded in her tone, but Janna just waved that aside.

"Of _course_ you studied your enemies!" Janna snapped. "So did I! That was the past! We need to deal with 'now' and 'future'."

"Stubborn Tenno." Falcon said, but her voice held a smile. "I do not think whoever did this can take control of you with such a limited link, but I don't know." She warned. "There is a lot I don't know."

"Hold on." Janna's faceplate turned to the ceiling and then she nodded. "I have called my sponsor. She was on her way back anyway, but now? She will hurry. Diana is far more experienced with such than I am. She says to go to Medical and have someone else check on Iriana. We can fort up in Medical if needed." Falcon stared at her in horror at the mere thought of having to _defend_ a medical facility and Janna sighed. "We have had a few incursions here and we have learned our lessons."

"Bad lessons." Falcon said weakly. Janna nodded. "I.." She gave herself a shake. "Lead on, Tenno."

The pair of warframes walked in silence. The halls were silent. Almost stilled. They seemed hushed. Waiting? For what? For her part, Falcon was reeling. Everyone here had been kind, but she had known that Cathi Gata would not be able to stay. There was a lot going on that very few in this reality could ever know about. She hoped her friend was okay, she did like the warrior Tenno or whatever Cathi Gata was, but frankly? Falcon feared her too. For her part? Cathi Gata understood and had gone out of her way to help Falcon cope with the incredible oddness that had surrounded the both of them recently. Then again, if the Wisp clad Tenno who had once been so much more knew anything, it was _oddness_.

The Trinity clad Tenno led Falcon into a large compartment that was set up as a medical ward. But it was empty! Janna stared around, confused as Falcon slowly shook her head.

"Someone was supposed to be here." Not a question from the Revenant clad not-Tenno.

"Someone. Yes." Janna said weakly. "Um... Ric was in the workshop. It is down one floor and-"

"If we wander around aimlessly, whatever is happening will take us by surprise." Falcon said reasonably. "Probably when we are unready to defend ourselves. Are you capable of defending yourself?"

"Some." Janna unslung her staff and held it ready. "I wanted to help my mom, so I chose the Warrior path. But I prefer helping people." She admitted.

"Hence a Warrior healer." Falcon nodded approval. "That makes sense." She held her hands in front of her and made a gesture. A shimmer of energy surrounded her warframe and she nodded. "This sheild will disable anyone who tries to hit me. I do not like fighting. I truly do not, but I like the thought of ceasing to exist _less_." Janna snickered at Falcon's dry humor.

"Me too." Janna spun as a door opened and a figure that Falcon had met once stepped out into view. The man… No, the dark haired male form wasn't human. He was Tenno and oddly familiar to Falcon. "Kat?" Janna asked carefully. "Where is everyone?"

"Your mother woke up." The being called Kat was clearly confused as Janna stared at him. "Everyone is assembled to see Tiana 'talk' to Jac."

"And you… are _here_…?" Janna said slowly.

"Because Tiana will need medical attention when Jac is done. I was getting things ready." Kat said slowly. "Why are _you_ here? Why are you not there?" He asked, confused.

"I didn't get called. Mom wasn't supposed to wake up for a while." Janna growled. "She was out on her feet! She asked me to ward Falcon, to be there when Falcon woke up. She did not expect to wake for eight hours or so. It has only been _one!_"

"She wasn't as tired as she thought." Kat reassured the girl who didn't move. "Janna?"

"Falcon, tell him what you told me." Janna's tone hardened as Kat stilled as Falcon turned to face him His eyes narrowed as he took in her shimmering form. She held no weapon, but any warframe _was_ a weapon. Revenant warframes were even more terrifying than many other kinds.

"I was distressed and Janna tried to comfort me." Falcon kept her tone calm and quiet. "When she touched me, I felt something bad in her energy. It has been _altered _and not by_ me._" Kat's eyes widened slightly. "She needs help! Now!"

"Altered?" Kat jerked as if he wanted to go to Janna who slumped a bit. "Janna?"

"I do not feel any different." Janna looked from him to Falcon who made a soft noise of worry.

"You wouldn't." The Revenant clad being said sternly. "If the practitioner is any good at all, you wouldn't." That was to Kat who slowly nodded. "It is not deep or pervasive, but it is _there! _It is not a technique I have studied, but she had been tampered with. _Please _help her!"

"Come on." Kat waved them towards the room he had exited and both followed him into it. It was a full ward, not a room. Inside, another being was working on a set of machinery and stood up as Kat entered. The female Tenno stared at Kat and then at Janna and Falcon, eyes going wide. "Grina?" Kat said without preamble. "We have a problem."

"Janna?" The woman named Grina asked slowly. "What kind of problem?" She asked, slipping into professional.

"Falcon?" Kat asked as Janna stopped just inside the door and Falcon all but hid behind her.

"I don't know!" Falcon all but wailed. "It is not a technique I know!"

"What?" Grina asked as she took a step forward only to pause as Janna raised her staff into a ready position. "Janna?" Grina asked carefully, taking a slow step back. The woman gave herself a shake and when she spoke again, it was firm. Not quite commanding, but clear. "Janna. This is a medical bay. Not a battlefield. I am not your enemy. You know this."

"I..." Janna stared at her hands and her staff. "I didn't mean to..." She trailed off and then, in a convulsive move, dropped her staff! "What did they do to me?" She begged as she fell to her knees.

"It is all right." Falcon was quick to reassure the stricken girl. "It is all right. These can help you. Janna, it is all right!" Falcon begged as Janna started to cry. She moved to Janna's side and slowly laid a hand on the shuddering Trinity warframe's shoulder. "Janna?" She begged as Janna sobbed harder.

"_This is like what that damn Executor did to me and Mom!_" Janna all but screamed. Falcon stared at her, shocked at the vehemence in her voice, but Grina was there, stepping closer, face set.

"Janna!" The woman's voice held command now. "It is not that! Whatever happened, it is not that. That evil woman is dead and gone! You are free! Girl! You are _free!_" She went to her knees in front of Janna and then swept the crying girl into her arms, ignoring the armor to hug her tight. "Janna! It is okay! We will not let anything more happen to you." She looked at Kat whose face was ashen and then at Falcon. "What happened?"

The words were calm, but in command voice. They _would_ be answered. Falcon did not even quibble.

"Iriana was supposed to be there when I woke from my nap." Falcon slowly knelt beside Janna, not taking her hand from Janna's shoulder. "I was a bit distressed and Janna comforted me. When she she touched me, which was safe now that I am rested..." She was quick to reassure when both other Tenno tensed. "...I felt an oddity in her energy. It was familiar. Not any technique I have used or have seen used, but the methods is clear. Someone was trying to subvert Janna. I will not allow that." All three Tenno stared at the Sentient in the warframe as Falcon all but threw those last words out. Janna was fighting for control and Falcon spoke to her. "Be true to the Code, Tenno."

"I..." Janna gasped once and then her breathing regulated. "I will." She said very softly. She looked up at Grina and raw fear sang in her voice. "If they did it to me, they might have done it to Mom too."

"Let's get you taken care of." Grina said softly but paused as Kat stepped forward, his hand going to Janna's head. He hissed as it made contact. "Kat?"

"I know who did this." Kat said with a growl. "And yes, Janna needs help." He patted her head as she stared up at him. "Janna, it is not your fault. Grina? It was _him._ Get her into exam three and prepped for removal of class seven control protocols. I need to make a call." Grina stared at him, then she rose and pulled Janna up, warframe and all but carried her into another room. When Falcon would have followed, Kat held her back. Falcon stared at Kat who nodded to her. "You are good. She has a chance. If it had been given time to set in place…morphed into a full control package, she might not have."

"_Who did this?_" Falcon snarled.

"Stalker."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sidesteps**

"Stalker." Falcon was subdued as Kat and Grina worked on Janna who was now asleep. She looked at Kat who nodded. "How? If he had shown up, I bet all kinds of alarms would have gone off."

"True, but he knows that. He has a lot of tricks." Kat stepped back as Jimmy moved forward to work with Grina. Both the medic and the cyborg were grim, but Kat was calmer. "We were in time. She won't enjoy it, but she will recover. Thank you, Falcon. You definitely saved her soul and maybe her life as well. Stalker has been trying for Iriana for some time and a hook into Janna would be just what he would want to get a line onto Iriana."

"What?" Falcon asked, aghast at such a violation of a kind soul. Janna or Iriana or both. "What has _Iriana_ done to him?"

"Done to _him?_" Kat looked away. "Nothing. She knew him a long time ago. But not as Stalker. She… had a life with someone and she thought he loved her. From what some have said? He did, but he had sworn binding blood oaths to seek vengeance for several things and his oaths precluded a life like she wanted. A home and a family. When she discovered she was with child, he left and she did not know for many years who he was. She found out the truth a while back and it hurt her a great deal."

"Iriana… and _Stalker_..." Falcon shuddered hard. "Oh my god. _Mishka!_"

She had met Iriana's biological daughter a while back during a series of events that bordered on insanity. Well, not _met_. They had never been introduced. But Falcon had seen the being and Cathi Gata had explained some, but there hadn't been a lot of time for in depth explanations. Add to that? It hadn't been any of Falcon's business at the time. Now? Maybe it was. If Janna _was _in danger, it was a safe bet that Iriana and her biological offspring were too.

"You have missed a lot." Kat said quietly as he watched Grina and Jimmy work. "When she found out? The Healer did repudiate him a while back and he probably did not take it well. But as far as _I _am concerned, he can go play with himself. Iriana is _taken_. He gave up any claim to her _or_ Mishka when he walked away." Something in his tone had Falcon looking at him and Kat smiled just a little faintly. "Iriana is also her own being, and I know better than to try and get her to change her mind once it is made up. He apparently thinks he can."

"Forcibly." Falcon intoned and Kat nodded. "The Healer was nice to me." The female seeming alien was a bit more calm. "She didn't need to be. She put herself in danger to help me."

"I know." Kat sighed deeply. "That is the problem with loving strong willed people. They have minds of their own. Something that Stalker never can see. He wants puppets, not allies." Falcon looked at him. That was not second hand knowledge. Before she could verbalize a question, Kat shook his head. "I can't say."

"I can understand that. I also understand that she was kind to a being that most would call a monster or an aberration." Falcon said very quietly. "And Janna was the same."

"Janna takes after her mom most of the time. Iriana is kind when she can be." Kat agreed. "She prefers being nice to apologizing to everyone she aggravates." He shrugged as Falcon stared at him. "I am still not sure what she sees in me of all people, but I know better than to argue with her."

"Probably wise." Falcon said after a moment. "Did this happen because I am here or is this simple coincidence?"

"Impossible to say for sure." Kat said and then was quick to reassure Falcon when she slumped. "Hey, it is all right. Cathi Gata asked us all. We all offered you sanctuary. We all knew what we were getting into. We all knew people would be upset. This is not what we expected, but it this kind of thing? Most people know better than to attack us. Even then? It has and will happen. This wasn't you, Falcon or at least not _just_ you. So do not take it all on your shoulders. Iriana would be the _first_ to say that."

"How long will she be unavailable?" Falcon asked slowly. "I bet she won't be happy but if… If that evil one got to Janna, what are the odds he got to _Iriana_ too?" Kat stiffened and then nodded slowly.

"Honestly? I don't know. Mishka is protected from such manipulation now. I doubt _you_ could enthrall her even in that warframe." Kat said very slowly. Falcon stared at him, saw the look on his face and decided not to ask. "Iriana? I do not think she is as well protected. She can protect herself." He made a face. "From a threat she knows about anyway."

"Is there any way to get word to her?" Falcon pressed. "A warning?"

"No." Kat slumped a bit. "They are secluded and will stay that way until this is done. What was planned pulled almost the whole clan in. Diana is on her way back, but was delayed due to solar storms and Cathi Gata is… wherever she got off to while you slept." He nodded as Falcon made a sour noise.

"Likely, she cannot say." Falcon mused. "What little I know about that makes me wish to know _less._"

"She said you found her kids." Kat said quietly. Falcon nodded. "And..."

"And they have lives of their own. She could have brought them back but she wasn't about to upend them for her own pleasure." Falcon said quietly. "She is not that cruel. She said I can say that, but no more." Kat nodded.

"All I want to know is 'Are we going to see her wielding a _lightsaber_ again'?" Kat asked with a shudder.

"No." Falcon said but did not elaborate. Kat visibly relaxed and Falcon snickered a little. "You know that doesn't make her any _less_ dangerous, right?"

"Yes, but still..." Kat shuddered hard. "_That_ was one of the record books, what she did on Mars. What did Lilly call her? 'Bladeborn'?" Falcon did not react and he continued. "If it wasn't classified by the Elders and others..." He was unlikely to betray the Empress' confidence. From what Falcon had seen? He liked his health. "...it would be all over the networks by now. She was indescribable. As dangerous as she was just with her Glaive? That was _insane_."

"Scary as hell even to one of my kind." Falcon replied and Kat nodded. "The good news? She is still who she was, before..." She paused and then bowed her head. "Before."

"Before she died saving Eliza." Kat said very quietly and Falcon did not react. "I know there are secrets that must be kept, but she was and is a good being. I do not know if she still calls me 'friend, but I call her one. She is not always the easiest person to deal with, but she is a good Tenno."

"So very true." Falcon agreed. "So… am I under arrest?" She asked Kat who went still. "I could have done it to Janna." She explained. "This could be some kind of convoluted strategy to make you trust me." Kat just looked at her and she shrugged. "It could be."

"It _could_ be." Kat allowed but then he scoffed. Why was he so familiar? Falcon thought about asking, but then discarded the idea. This clan had secrets piled on top of secrets. They had been very kind to her so far, but if she pressed, things might change and not in a good way.

"I guess-" Whatever else Falcon was going to say was cut off as a shimmer of energy behind Kat had her moving. She slammed the male Tenno away from her as a bolt of energy came out of nowhere to barely miss her. It would have hit Kat and likely killed him, unarmored as he was. He was Tenno, so he would revive, but it would have hurt him. She dodged, but the power arced and followed her, connecting to her warframe's chest and-

Her scream of agony had everyone turning as the glowing boy appeared nearby, his wrist mounted weapon glowing as it tracked her. His face was a mask of unbridled rage and unholy glee as he poured energy into her.

"_NO!_" Grina and Kat both screamed as Falcon tried to shield against the beam. She might as well have been trying to block _air_. Her waframe's biometal chest burned and she collapsed to her knees, indescribable agony pouring through her. Why was she not adapting?

"Falcon! Stop!" Kat snapped as he tried to move between the two. The beam arced around him! "She is not to blame!"

"That _thing_ took my name!" The star child said in a snarl as he continued to pour energy into the fallen Sentient. "I will have it back!"

"Not like _that_, you won't." The warframe clad Sentient was hardly the only one to exclaim the door opened and another warframe stepped into view. A Saryn? No. A Saryn _Prime_. The Tenno drew her sword and everything stopped. That was not a normal Tenno sword. If there _was_ such a thing. In form it was a Nikana, a long, slightly curved single edged blade. Just looking at it? Not a normal Nikana. Her sword was a prime version, a _Grandmaster's_ weapon. Like most Tenno weapons, it was a slashing tool. The primary enemy of Tenno throughout their existence had always been Infested, so most of their tools had been made to deal with flesh enemies. They had many specialized weapons, but for the most part? Tenno weapons _cut_. Even in her pain, Falcon felt her non-existent eyes bulge as the female warframe slashed once and the tendril of power that had connected her to the star child vanished as if it had never been. How had she done that? Then pain reared up again and Falcon could nothing but weep as the warframe moved to stand between her and the now even more furious star child. When she spoke, it was calm and cool. "Whatever you may think she had done to you, she has done nothing _here_. _You_ have broken the peace here. Be gone or be dead. Your choice."

"You cannot defend her!" The star child snapped, aiming at Falcon again, but the Saryn warframe raised her sword and it was glowing faintly the same color as his beams had been! "What?"

"If you think I am not prepared to stop you, you are sadly mistaken." The Saryn replied, still calm! "I _can_ end your kind. I have no wish to, but if you continue assaulting one who has done nothing to you in this place, I will." She did not move, made no threatening gesture, but no one else dared breathe hard as Falcon gasped in pain. "You will leave or you will die."

"You would kill me for that… that _thing?_" The Zarimon child demanded, but he did lower his arm.

"'_Thing'_?" Kat was more than a bit snide as he went to his knees beside Falcon even as she heaved. "She is acting more Tenno than you. Do you even know what honor _is?_"

"That thing took my name!" The boy snapped, but dd not move as the Saryn took a slow step towards him. "What do Sentients know of honor?" He demanded, but paused as Falcon managed to croak.

"Not for me. I want no war between you over me!" Falcon gasped out the words as the Saryn raised her sword. "I am not worth the pain it would cause you, Tenno. Tenno Kat, move! Let him strike me down if he must. I know not what offense I have given him, but clearly I have. Let him strike, Tenno." She slumped. "Let him end it and deal with the consequences."

"No." Kat snapped. "We all promised Cathi Gata you would be safe her. You will be." He held her down as she tried to move. "No, just lie there." He turned a fulminating gaze on the standing star child. "She is not hostile. You are. You have broken the peace here, Falcon! Be gone! Now!"

"You side with that thing." The Zarimon child snarled. "You will die too!"

He aimed at Kat and then he screamed as the Saryn clad Tenno struck. She didn't seem to move, but one moment, she was menacing him with her sword. The next, she was standing behind him as he gaped at the energy that fell down his front from the huge wound that scored his chest. She spun, sword ready, but he was in no condition to do anything as his energy hemorrhaged. Was the Saryn smoking? Her blade looked scorched, but she held it ready.

"No." Both stricken Falcon moaned as one. The boy seemed to flip in mid-air and then vanished.

"Not for me." Falcon begged as Kat pulled a scanner out of somewhere and started sweeping its beams over her. "_Please_ do not kill anyone for me." She begged the Saryn who eyed her.

"She was right." The warframe clad Tenno said quietly. "You are still suicidal, aren't you?"

"No." Falcon said weakly as Kat did something and her pain eased a little. "I just… I have seen so much… Done so much. I am tired. I do not want to die, but I know the costs. I do not want to fight anymore!"

Something was very wrong, but Falcon was in no shape to understand what. The Saryn just looked at Falcon as the stricken being started to cry. Kat was doing something as the Sentient felt her warframe falling apart.

"Falcon, you need to leave the frame!" Kat said firmly as Grina moved to aid him. "Now."

"Mom gave it to me!" Falcon protested as firmly as she could. Not very. "I… I can't..."

"We have other warframes, some female proportioned." The Saryn sheathed her sword and moved to stand by the door. "The only thing holding that frame together is your personal energy and _that_ is starting to unravel."

"Don't _touch_ me!" Falcon wailed as Grina went to her knees beside the stricken Sentient.

"It is all right, Falcon." Grina reassured her as the medic started to work. "It is all-"

"_NO ITS NOT!_" Falcon screamed as her energy flared. "Get… Get away from-! _NO!_"

Grina did something and Falcon's energy reacted. Before Falcon could understand what was happening, she lay on the floor beside the warframe, her form shifting! She stared at the Revenant warframe as it fell apart. She stared at herself and her form was humanoid. Not quite human looking, but close. Her energy flared again and again, Grina did something to keep it from harming the others.

"I… No." Falcon moaned as Kat swept her with scan beams again. "Don't."

"Falcon, we need to help you." Grina said urgently. "You are losing control. Listen to my voice. Calm." She moderated her tone.

"I do not want to hurt you." Falcon's tone hardened. "Tenno!" She said to the Saryn. "Strike! _Cut me down!_ I will revive, but until then, everyone here is in grave peril! I will not put people who aided me in danger!"

"As messed up as your energy is, Falcon, you will not revive as you are." The Saryn said as she shook her head. "You won't be _you_."

"And that is a _good_ thing." Falcon snapped. "No, I am not suicidal, but you do not have all the information and you _cannot_." The Saryn just looked at her and Falcon stilled. "Do you?"

"No." The Saryn replied. "But what I do have is worrying." Falcon stared at her and the Saryn shook her head. "I have no idea why _Nyx_ of all people was so worried about you, but I do know she asked us to ward you. She didn't ask such things lightly while she was alive and being a shade hasn't changed that."

"Who is 'us'?" Falcon asked as Grina and Kat worked. Her pain ebbed, but her energy was still dangerously unstable.

"I can't answer that." The Saryn replied.

"You are not inspiring trust." Falcon said weakly. Then she screamed as her energy flared yet again. This time, as weak as she was, she could not stop it. It sang around the room, pulling Kat, Grina and the Saryn into the yawning portal that swept out of her. She _did_ manage to keep Janna and Jimmy out of it, but just barely. She could do no more.

"Falcon!" Kat shouted as her took hold of her arm.

"Do nothing!" The Saryn and Grina both commanded as they too took hold of the weeping Sentient "Falcon, let it go!"

"I… I can't." Falcon slumped. "Once it has started… I can't… I am sorry. I didn't mean to."

All three Tenno stared at the brilliant coruscating energy that surrounded them. It was oddly colored, several shades of green, orange and golden, but beautiful in its own way.

"This is not Sentient energy." The Saryn said slowly as Falcon crumpled. "This feels familiar, but it is not Tenno energy. Not Orokin or anything else I have seen."

"I do not know what it is. I just do it." Falcon mumbled but paused as Kat took her in his arms. "Please do not keep touching me. I will hurt you." She pleaded.

"No matter what that mad one says, you are not alone, Falcon." Kat held her gently as the odd energy swept the quartet along. "Where will we come out?"

"I do not know." Falcon admitted. "I did not do this intentionally, so I cannot guide it."

"It is not so much about _where_, is it Falcon?" Grina asked softly. Everyone stared at her and she shook her head. "I have seen such before, but only for a moment before I was jerked back. I dared Nyx's ban and she was _very_ upset with me. The only reason she didn't kill me is that I was seeking to save my son." Everyone stared at her as she bowed her head. "I broke every rule. Every _single_ one. Even now? If I wasn't completely barred from such, I would do it again to hold Eran one more time but it was and is not to be. Falcon, it is not your fault. We know the rules and we will abide by them. The past cannot be changed."

"The past? You don't mean-?" The Saryn inhaled in horror. "No! Not time travel!"

"I can't say!" Falcon begged. "I gave my word to _lots_ of people, not _just_ Nyx!" All three Tenno stared at her and then at each other.

"Oh dear."


	7. Chapter 7

**Turning**

"This is wrong." Falcon was moaning as she carried the trio of Tenno through time and space. "I promised everyone I wouldn't do it! I promised my _M_o_m! _Nyx is going to be so mad at me."

"Falcon, you didn't do this. This was _done_ to you." Grina reassured the distraught Sentient. "This is different from what I did, but the feel is the same. Matter cannot travel that way, only energy. We are all energy. We will come out the other side."

"And make a mess." Falcon slumped and Kat laid a hand on her.

"I bet Nyx will be there or close at hand when we come out." Grina reassured her. "And even if she isn't? We all know the problems. The lures. The dangers." Kat and the Saryn clad Tenno who still had not introduced herself nodded. "We won't do anything. Falcon, it is okay."

"No, its not!" Falcon snapped. "I don't remember what I did, but I did something bad. Something that caused a lot of pain and grief. I remember that, if not what. Mom excised parts of my memory to help me, to keep me sane, but the feelings are still there." Why was she suddenly angry? That made no sense. She wasn't… Sadness reared ad she sobbed instead. "I… I can't betray Mom. I promised her."

"Falcon, it is okay." Kat reassured her. "You do this naturally?"

"I don't _want_ to!" Falcon all but screamed as the energy released the quartet and they found themselves on a planet with breathable air. All of them relaxed, but only a little. All looked around, but the place looked like a planet. Probably Earth from how it looked. Open world, green grass, blues sky. "I..." Falcon stammered, but focused herself. "Don't move! I will try to… try to take us back. I need a frame of reference. Does anyone recognizer anything." She begged but then her human looking form shimmered a bit, the silver of its skin dimming as her energy faded.

"Falcon, you are exhausted and wounded." Kat protested. "Do not put yourself in danger."

"And if I do anything at all, I will make a mess." Falcon snapped back, just as angry. "I am taking us back." She was-

Why was the world suddenly dark? Why was Grina cursing very softly?

Why… was Falcon so… angry instead of afraid...?

* * *

A strange place and time

"_Falcon!_" Kat caught the falling pseudo-Sentient form as she collapsed. Grina and Kat both eased the now dormant metal to the ground. There Kat stared at the unconscious being as Grina started scanning. Then he turned to the silent Saryn who was just watching. When he spoke, it was cold and hard. "What did you do, Diana?"

"I stopped the Zarimon Falcon." Diana replied. "No more. No less."

"I see." Kat growled. "And _this?_ What plot has Intelligence in mind for this poor soul?"

"You think this was planned?" Diana asked mildly, nodding to the surrounding area. It was all peaceful. Still. No… There was something wrong, but it wasn't anywhere nearby that any of the three Tenno could sense. "By me or my superiors?"

"I wouldn't put it past you _or_ them," Kat snapped. "You keep secrets just to _do_ it. But this one? What has _she_ done to you?"

"Aside from the fact that this form that you insist on calling a female is a Sentient?" Diana was still calm. No, she was cold now. Remote. Ready. "She is not female any more than she is human. And this power?" Her helmet slowly shook. "No. This is far too powerful to leave in _anyone's_ hands. Not even Eliza's bone deep trust of the being she calls Rebekah is proof that that one _or_ this one cannot and will not act in ways that are detrimental to our causes. Time _cannot_ be altered. You know this. We have had to be ready to enforce Nyx's ban at any time. We have been since Nyx declared it so long ago."

"Did you know about this?" Grina demanded as she moved to stand between the Saryn and the fallen silver form. "Her power?"

"No." Diana allowed. "If I _had_ known what that one was so worried about? I would have cut that form down as Falcon begged me to." The Tenno shook her head. "From what was said? This being knows exactly how dangerous such is, Tenno Grina. The fact that _a Sentient_ was willing to die to keep from violating Nyx's ban is laudable." She shrugged. "Astonishing, but in the end? Laudable."

"No matter her form, she is not a Sentient." Grina all but snarled that. "She does not answer to Hunhow and her mother is gone. Will you kill her for being orphaned?"

"Was she? I was ordered to find out why Falcon did not stay with the others." Diana said after a moment. She did not answer the question! "We cannot find them any more than we can find Hunhow. The fact that there is now a _second_ Sentient nest somewhere in the Origin system is troubling to say the least. From what little I know, Falcon was welcomed there. So… It makes no sense to me. There had to be a reason Cathi Gata brought this one to us. Trust was not going to happen and Falcon knew that."

"Especially not when Intelligence starts digging around her." Kat growled. "I wondered how that star child got into the dojo so easily." Grina looked at him and he shook his head. "_And_ why all the alarms did not go off when he started throwing Void energy near me. The dojo's sensors should have been monitoring me closely. They were not, were they?"

"I cannot answer that." Diana replied and Kat stared at her before growling.

"If I knew who held your reins, they and I _would_ be having a discussion." Kat snapped and then deliberately turned his back on Diana. "I bet Iriana will have some words too."

"I was ordered to keep the star child from harming this one and inquire as to how and why this being came to the clan." Diana replied, but he did not turn. Instead, he was staring out across the landscape. Then he hissed. Diana stared at him. "Tenno Kat?"

"Down!" Kat hit the ground as a dozen hulking forms hurtled into view overhead. Some kind of craft, they looked bulbous. Orokin? Grina curled protectively over Falcon's still form as Diana crouched down. Kat stayed where he was, lying on the ground as the craft slowed and moved into what was clearly a landing pattern, but not nearby. Kat hissed. "Those are Orokin landers. Dax transports and Grineer deployment vessels… This is… She took us back to the War!"

"No." Diana hissed as an explosion sounded, one of the Orokin ships fell out of the sky ablaze, and a small form hurtled into view. Everyone stared as the Mag warframe in the Archwing dove this way and that across the sky, avoiding energy fire and missiles as she sent her own attacks back into the mass of ships that were turned against her. Diana's voice held awe, horror and regret now. Kat and Grina stared at her. "_Not_ the Old War. The end of Orokin." Both of the unarmored Tenno stared at her as she slowly bowed her head. "I missed this. I was in cryo by this time."

"What are you talking about?" Grina demanded from her crouch over Falcon.

"I studied." Diana said sadly. "I wanted to know to know how it ended. You forget. I was there until close to the end. I saw it. The Orokin Empire, for all of its faults, had incredible power and an amazing breadth of knowledge in almost any field imaginable. It seemed impossible even for the Tenno to bring it down. I know we did, but I was busy with my Executor at the time, trying to make sense of things that _made_ no sense. Yes, the Emperor and his family were slain almost to a man at that silly ceremony. Now I know why and know it could have gone far worse. Eliza was the only true blood survivor. But you did not see it. You never knew Orokin. I did. I saw the results, everyone did, but no one knew how it happened. It shouldn't have!"

"Tenno killed the ones who could access the technology." Grina said. "That is well known."

"Yes, that is well known, but even _Tenno_ could not have killed _all _of them." Diana said softly. "As powerful and numerous as we were by the end of the War, Tenno could not have. No one today has an inkling of just how many Orokin there were. Not Executor, but other castes. Even with all of the depredations of the Sentients, the Infested, insurgencies… Their numbers boggled the _mind_. It was simply not _possible _to kill them all. The Sentients realized that, they started by subverting populations as well as slaughtering them. Even at the end, every single planet, even the devastated once, had huge human populations still extant. Billions." Kat and Grina stared at her and she shook her head. "No one outside of Avalon today understands the numbers. No one realizes another fact. Orokin had backups for _everything_. Even _extinction_."

"For having every Orokin or whatever caste whose genetics allowed access the machinery _killed_?" Grina demanded and went still as Diana nodded. "That is not possible!" Diana just looked at her and Grina gulped. "Is it?"

"Orokin was a time of wonders and horrors." Kat said very softly. "The highest castes were divided, factionalized, deluded by their own belief in their own superiority in many cases, but not all of them were _stupid_."

"Very few of them were. Many acted that way, but it was almost always an act." Diana replied, still watching as the Mag fought against impossible odds, but like Tenno always had, she fought on. "The further down the chain of caste you went, the less stupid people were allowed to act. It was not perfect, far from it, but it did work. Until they pushed the Tenno and the Lotus too far."

"Still… Tenno did that." Grina said slowly. "Brought down the Empire."

"Yes." Diana sighed deeply. "We did. From all of the records I have seen, Orokin needed to go and it wasn't going to go down easily or quietly. I was occupied with my master Graj trying to find the source of an outbreak of the Technocyte virus. We ran afoul of the horde and they boarded us." She shivered a little. "Just the memory hurts. We fought and I failed."

"You survived." Grina said quietly.

"There were sixty seven people on the ship when we were boarded." Diana replied. "I was the only one left when Graj fell. His final order was for me to purge the ship. I did. I did not plan on going into stasis but I did and the rest you know."

"So… You didn't see.. whatever is happening." Kat said quietly.

"No, but I saw records. I know where we are." Diana replied, still not moving as the air battle continued. "If you look due west, you will see Mount Everest." Both Tenno did and hissed as a snow capped peak shone in the far distance. "Himalayan Temple Thirty Seven Gamma. That was the last repository."

"Of _what?_" Kat snapped and then gasped as something appeared in the distance and in the blink of an eye was standing in front of the group. The blue and white Gauss warframe was scarred from many fights and clearly had not had time to heal between them. It held no weapon, instead it laid a bundle on the ground beside Falcon. Whatever it was pulsed oddly. Grina hissed, but Falcon's dimness brightened a little.

"You need out get out of here." The voice from the warframe was odd. Male, calm, but sad. "Now."

"Who are you?" Kat demanded as Diana drew her sword and Kat moved to stand beside Grina.

"I can't say." The Gauss warframe pulsed as it started to power up. "But you need to go as soon as Falcon wakes. The remnants have brought everything they have left here to try and stop us. If they find you, they will kill you."

"_Wait!_" Grina started, but it was too late. A 'boom' and the warframe was gone. They stared at the trail of blue that he left. He wasn't running back towards where the Mag was fighting for her life! He was running the _other_ way, away from where explosions started to flash on the ground.

"And now… The other Tenno attack before the base ifs fully assembled. Before the defenses can go live. Before the assault force can attack in concert and overwhelm the trio there." Diana said very softly as thunderous cracks filled the air with sound. Both of the unarmored Tenno knelt down as Diana did the same. Several ships turned away from the fight with the Archwing and started to pursue the Gauss warframe, but the Mag attacked them and one blew up, two of the others turning to engage her. Only one tried to follow the Gauss and it was hit several times by fire from the Mag and started to smoke, pieces falling off as it fell from the sky. Diana gave a sob as the Mag turned away from the stricken ship, only to have a missile of some kind separate from it and follow her just before the ship exploded. "Don't touch that!"

Diana's warning was unheeded as Falcon reached out to touch the bundle. She gathered it up, held it close as a soft sound came form it. A soft cry of fear. Human!

"Don't be afraid, little one." Falcon said tenderly as Diana shifted. To menace her? To ward against an attack? "It is all right." Both of the unarmored Tenno gasped as the thing in her arms shifted from an unrecognizable mass to a tiny golden infant _boy_. "I won't hurt you, little one." When she looked up, her eyes were hard. "And neither will _you_."

No one dared move as Falcon rose to her feet, cradling the tiny form close. She was not steady, but her posture firmed as they watched. Her energy solidified as well. The boy snuggled close to her, sighed and fell asleep.

"Falcon! Do you know what you are holding?" Diana demanded tightly and would have said more, but broke off as Falcon hissed.

"Don't wake him!" The Sentient said with a growl that totally unlike her. "I didn't understand why she did so much to save me. I mean… I am just a Sentient. Not even a good one. A broken one. Is this why she needed my energy intact?" She asked the boy very quietly. There was no response. The boy slept on. "And yes, Tenno. I have full access now that he has touched me. I know what this is. Do you?"

"That is an _infant Orokin_." Grina said very slowly as Kat shifted a bit. More to block Diana's lines of attack on Falcon. "_That _is not possible."

"Yes it is. Stand close." Falcon said as energy started to coruscate around her. The same kind as before. "After all, what better way to safeguard DNA than in a living, breathing being? Who cares if you have to confine it to a living hell of stasis to keep anyone with even a shred of empathy from going absolutely nuts when they realize what has been done?"

"What?" Kat and Grina chorused as they shifted close. Diana did not move.

"I am taking this poor soul to Brianna." Falcon said quietly. "He will need help. A lot of it." She looked at Diana. "You can strike me down. Stop me, change the past. Let the Dax and Grineer recover him. You know what they will do if they do get hold of him. If they realize that the battle that is happening right now is a _diversion_. That the _temple is_ _empty!_"

"Falcon! Go!" Another voice heralded _Nyx_ appearing nearby. The Tenno shade was tense! "Diana! Falcon has to go!_ Now!_"

"How do you know her name?" Dana snapped, not lowering her sword. "Or mine?"

"She and her brother are the _reason_ I made the ban. She insisted." Nyx bowed to Falcon who nodded. "Tenno Diana, she knows what she is doing. Mostly anyway." Was that a _joke?_

"I didn't until I touched him." Falcon said sadly. "Mom had to excise quite a bit to keep me sane, but I have basic information. I will protect him. I swear it. Tenno Diana, please?" She begged. "I cannot do this alone. And the Tenno will have as much an interest in this as my people do." Her energy built and now several ships were arcing their way as the Mag was hit and fell from the sky. Drawn by the energy signatures probably.

"You are holding the Sun of Orokin! That child is the key to every single piece of Orokin tech in existence!" Diana sounded almost in physical pain. "_Everyone_ is going to go _nuts!_"

"I am holding an _orphaned infant human boy_." Falcon corrected her as the air shimmered over the boy and he was suddenly pale skinned instead of golden. "I will ward him for the journey. I can get him and us out of here, but I have to do it now. This was… Wait, Owl?" She asked Nyx who shook her head.

"I cannot say, Falcon, but you do make me and _us_ very proud, girl." Nyx turned to Diana whose posture was shocked. "And yes. She _is_ a girl, Tenno Diana." She snarled as Diana hesitated. "Get out of here! Don't make me Mind Control you and send you off gift-wrapped."

"She _will_." Falcon warned. Diana snarled something that was likely foul, sheathed her Nikana and stepped close as Falcon's energy built into sphere that surrounded them.

"You know Nyx." Kat said softly. Falcon nodded, but her eyes were on the form in her arms. "And I am betting you will not talk about it." She shook her head. "And… that Gauss. I didn't know him. You?" He asked Diana who shook her own head.

"I did." Grina said very quietly and everyone stared at her. Falcon slowly shook her head and Grina nodded ."You do not know him yet. But he knew you, so logically, that means someday, you will meet him. Or something. Ow. My head hurts. I never met him, but I did do some research on various groups, for various reasons. We will need to talk to Ric."

"About?" Kat asked and paused as Grina sighed deeply. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"No, you don't." Grina shook her head. "If that was who I think… No one does. It makes a lot of what we knew about Altra seem a bit… less than realistic."

"Altra?" Kat asked. "What is Altra?"

"Was." Grina said with a sigh. "It was the place where a knight fell and a Saint rose." She shook her head as everyone stared at her. "Except we just _talked_ to Borrs, so..."

"Borrs." Kat stared at her and then gasped. "Wait... As in _Sir Borrs of the Order of the Sword?_"

Grina might have been a statue now. "Yes."

"Ricard's Order." Diana was shaking like a leaf.

"Yes."

"Who rebelled against Orokin!"

"Yes."

"Oh shit!"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Levels of truth**

"Borrs..." Ric was subdued as he looked at the assembled group. "That is not possible. He died."

The room that Brianna Executor had provided was comfortable, but the conversation between the Tenno present was anything _but _comfortable. On arrival, Brianna Executor had taken Falcon in hand, had essentially forced the young metal form to rest while she and Tanah examined the small frail form Falcon had brought. She had flatly refused to take any action until she could determine a safe way to do it. Everyone knew Eliza would find out about this sooner rather than later, and how the Empress would react was anyone's guess. Ric had come when Diana, Kat and Grina had sent a message about what they had seen and he was _not _happy. Hard to blame him. The Order he had created as a shining light had turned into the deepest, darkest evil that no Tenno could have imagined when he had been taken from them. He had stopped them, but the cost… He was _still_ paying for what he had done to stop them and would for the rest of his life.

"At Altra." Grina said without any emotion at all. Everyone looked at her. The disgraced former Tenno Elder knelt by one wall, head bowed. Technically, she had not broken her parole, bur no one had been happy about her leaving the dojo, least of all _her_. "You know I studied the Order when I recruited Brianna and..." She bowed her head further as every Tenno in the room did likewise.

"And _Kori_." Ric intoned. "You um… You tried to recruit me."

"When I realized who you were, who you _had been_, I tried to get you to take over since I was lost. I knew I was doomed. I didn't do it very _well_. I nearly got myself and a whole lot of other people killed." Grina corrected him grimly. "I was trying to find a better way. I knew I had messed up. I knew things were going to be bad and worse, but… I wanted a better way." She said weakly. "I just wanted… something good to come of all the bad. Something good to honor my memories of my son, not the evils I did in his name"

"After all of my own mistakes, I am hardly one to judge another Tenno." Ric said quietly. "That is one reason I abstained when Tiana asked me to judge her punishment at Jac's hands. I am no judge. I never _was_. I am just a mechanic."

"You are so much more than that, my knight." His partner Cecelia was at his side even now, her face stricken as her mate faced his horrible past yet again. "Don't make me go get a shrubber." She warned and everyone but Ric groaned as the faceplate of Ric's Vauban warframe retracted and he smiled at her.

"Ni." Ric smile was sad as Cecelia reached out to hug him.

"Ni." Cecelia gave him a squeeze and released him. "I too did a lot of research into the Order. Borrs died." She said to Grina. "He may or may not have gone rogue, rebelled against the Orokin when your Order did. But he died." She looked at the other two. "That was corroborated."

"So was Azziz's death." Grina said softly as Diana remained silent as she had since arriving. Ric stiffened and Grina bowed her head. "And _he_ is not gone entirely. Your Order fell to darkness after you were lost, but Azziz was gone before then. Lost in cryo. Borrs..." She shook her head. "I thought it was fact. Every single account of Altra said he died."

"Several hundred years before..." Ric trailed off.

"Before the Order lost its way totally, killed your wife and set their own destruction into motion." Grina shook her head, her face stricken. "You saved Mori and that is good thing. Gynneffar's death was a tragedy. The fact that she was suborned by the foul remnants of your order just as bad if not worse. But you stopped them."

"I did. Then Lance, but even now, the memories refuse to stay." Ric sighed. "Good and bad, they come and go as they will. I remember Borrs as a fledgling knight and then as a full member. He was brash. Brave to the point of foolhardy on occasion, but we all were." Cecelia hugged him again. "I don't remember what happened. If I ever _did_." He said a bit sourly. "So much was classified or just lost."

"If he died, how was he there?" Cecelia asked. "I mean, you said you recognized him. He only spoke to you about Falcon, no?" She asked Grina and Diana who both nodded. Kat was just grim. "Tenno are incredibly resilient but your energy can..." She trailed off in horror as Grina and Ric stared at one another. "No." Cecelia breathed.

"The account is clear and corroborated. His warframe was blown to pieces." Grina said softly, horror rising. "All they found was fragments and his energy was never found. It was thought that he had dissipated before help could reach him. The Saint saved the hostages, but perished in doing so. If it _was_ Borrs, then..."

"Then the stupid insurgents had _zero_ chance against him." Ric agreed. "But his energy should have stayed in the wrecked frame even dissipated beyond recovery of our selves. Even if we lose who and what we are, some remnant would have remained. We cannot survive outside of dedicated meat shells, warframes or the database." He hissed. "Unless..." He trailed off as all three Tenno stared at one another.

"Unless someone took it out." Cecelia finished the horrifying thought. "Took it and held it."

"Who?" Grina and Ric demanded. Kat slowly shook his head and everyone stared at him.

"You all know who it probably was." Kat was holding himself under tight control. "We have all seen Anatoly's work. Every last one of us."

"He wasn't a Guardian of the Dead." Cecelia protested. She paused as Ric and Kat looked at one another. "_Was_ he?" She all but begged.

"He wasn't." Ric said slowly. "But since he has been unmasked as the villain behind a lot of what has happened, he has shown a lot of abilities that most of us would consider to be the Guardians' purview. We know her meddled in many things, most pertaining to Katherine. More recently, Mary and Kaitlin. He has had a long time to plan, to plot, to learn."

"Nikis called him 'Tovarish'." Grina said very softly, horrified. "I do not know the language, but I tried to look it up. That means 'friend' doesn't it?'

"'Comrade'." Ric's face was about as expressive as his helmet's faceplate would have been. "A bit more and less than friend. From what I gather, they were very good friends once. I bet if it had been anyone else, Nikis would have shot first." He shook his head. "Just what we needed, some other ancient Tenno bur one who is bound and determined to destroy us all."

"He wanted Katherine back." Kat said very softly. "I don't see what good it did in the end, but that was why he did what he did. For love."

"What he _thought_ was love." Grina corrected the other with a snarl. "That does not excuse what he did." Everyone stared at her, shocked by her vehemence and Grina shook her head. "I know how far a Tenno can fall. I will pay penance for the rest of my existence. But what Anatoly did was just plain _wrong._" Ric looked at her and she sighed. "I have had lots of time to think."

"Rarely a bad thing." Ric blew out a deep breath. "We need to report this. All of this. This is not something we can settle ourselves. This has the potential to topple what remains of the Solar System at a time when it does _not_ need any more upheavals." He turned to Diana. "You know what that was, don't you?"

"A new day." Diana's voice was flat. "'The Sun rises and the darkness is banished'. Or so it was supposed to be. Now as to _how?_" She shrugged. "Whatever we can imagine likely won't do their planning justice." She warned. "They had millennia to plan. To set things in place that will not have failed even after all this time."

"No." Ric agreed. "Some Orokin devices are only now activating after failsafes-" He broke off and then continued, ignoring Grina's and Kat's strained looks. Diana had nearly perished due to an Orokin fail safe. Worse? It had been her _choice_. She was needed, so she continued as Tenno always had, but she wasn't always happy about it. "Lots of Orokin tech and other stranger things are rising now that the Lotus is not in place to hold it in check."

"Many will call Falcon a stranger thing." Grina said sadly. 'But she is, at heart, a kid." She glared at Diana who remained still. "She is a kid, Tenno Diana. She is not a Sentient nor a Tenno. She is…" Grina broke off with a sad sigh. "Falcon is a mix of both. Lost. Trapped between worlds. Do you really hate her so much?" Grina asked as the male Tenno looked from one to the other. "She saved Janna."

"Janna was never in any danger." Diana retorted and Grina stiffened.

"How can you say that?" Grina demanded. "You were not even-" She broke off. "You _were_ there." Her tone was odd. Betrayal? Hurt? Fear, but not for herself. "You were _watching_ as Janna was subverted!" Now, Grina's tone was flat and both men took a step forward, placing themselves between Grina who slowly rose to her feet and Diana who had her hand on her sword hilt. "This was all planned by Intelligence." That was not a question. "It was _planned_ by whoever took over from Sun!" Now, her face flushed and Kat moved to take her arm, but she slapped his hand away. "What have you _done?_"

Raw fury sang in her tone, but then, was squelched.

"Grina." Kat warned. "You know they don't tell us what they do. You know they can't."

"_Won't._" Grina said after a moment's thought, but her hands were clenching slowly into fists. "They can. I know more than most about what they can and cannot tell us. I was an Elder after all, before I fell into my own darkness." Now, her gaze held only contempt. "They _could_ tell us when they are using our non-combatants as bait for traps or whatever. They just don't _want_ to tell us." She scoffed. "Because some of us might object to our loved ones getting hurt because of power plays by _idiots!_" Everyone stared at Grina as she snarled at the Saryn. For her part? Diana went utterly still. "Or did you think I don't love Janna? Or Iriana? You think I am not capable of love because of what I did?"

"_Grina!_" Kat warned, reaching for her again, but she backed away for him, not taking her eyes from the frozen warframe.

"Kat, stay out of this." Grina said firmly. "You have your own problems. If what I fear is true and _Iriana_ has been subverted too..." At _that_, Ric went still, but she continued even as Cecelia hissed. "...then she will need help even if they can stop her without hurting her. You love her, she loves you. She _will_ need you."

"Grina..." Kat started again, but paused as Ric stepped between them, shaking his head. Kat stared at the Vauban clad warframe, nonplussed. "Ric?"

"Grina, no." Ric said quietly. "If Intelligence did something so utterly wrong, then we have recourse. We can ask people who are cleared for all of the information. You know how Eliza in particular would react to such a thing." He nodded as Grina glared at him. "She won't take that lightly. You know she won't after what happened to her own daughters. She loves Iriana too."

"Everyone who meets the Healer loves her. Even Corpus and Grineer feel for her." Grina said very quietly. "I wronged her so badly and she… She cannot forgive what I did, but she has let me atone. I nearly killed her and Michelle! I cannot ever undo that." She gave herself a shake. "We need to go back to the dojo. Soon. Before Cathi Gata gets back and finds Falcon gone. She left the girl in our care and the Warlord took responsibility. Falcon has been hurt and we brought her here to be tended. Now? We have to get back to safety." Now her face turned cold. "_If_ of course the dojo is safe for someone who is _not_ Tenno."

"You dare say that to me." Diana's hand tightened on her sword, but Ric raised a hand and she stilled again.

"You have made her very angry." In contrast, Ric seemed calm, but Cecelia was tense. "And if you have endangered an innocent who _we_ were asked to protect in the name of some convoluted Intelligence play, then _I_ will ask for answers. If you refuse to answer me, then I will get angry. You will not like that."

Calm but _not!_

"It is a Sentient!" Diana protested.

"No, she is not." Calm, clear words dashed ice water onto everyone's rage as Brianna Executor stepped into the room. The female Orokin was not calm, but she was also not angry with anyone present. "She will be okay. No thanks to the Zarimon Falcon. I thank our ancestors that you got her to Tanah and me in time." Everyone stayed where they were as she stepped up to Grina and gave the furious Tenno woman a nod. "Falcon will be okay, Grina." She made a face. "As long as that nut does not try to fry her again. While we worked on her, she told us some things that bother us greatly." When she spoke again, it was to everyone. "I just got off the com with Eliza. _She_ was not told anything about Janna or Iriana being suborned. She is less than happy with certain people." That was to Diana who flinched. "You have some serious explaining to do, Tenno Diana, but not to me. Falcon has something to say to Ric and you will listen to her. We need witnesses."

"Ah, Brianna?" Ric asked and then froze as Brianna smiled at him. Then she made an odd motion, touching her left arm! "Oh no." He gasped. "You didn't!"

"I didn't, no." Orokin were not human, no matter what they looked like. But the impish grin that crossed Brianna's face was pure human. "It is _her_ idea and it is a good one. Olim is on the way with Mori. He is a bit miffed too." She warned Diana who flinched harder.

"is… Is she awake?" Grina asked and then made a face. "I default to organic. She doesn't loose consciousness, does she?"

"Sort of. Tanah basically forced her to hibernate after we tended her and talked a bit." Brianna said with a long suffering sigh. "She is far too much like so many others I know who shall remain nameless. Always pushing past limits even if sanity says to stop." That was sour to all the Tenno who winced in unison. She had not always been gentle about making them rest. Tenno might be energy in shells, but they got fatigued just like organic born beings. "Ric, she says it was Borrs. I believe her."

"I don't know if I wanted to hear that or not." Ric admitted. "If he is an enemy now… He was a friend once. I… I don't know if I could cut him down. Or even if I am _capable_ of such now. I am a mess still."

"Honestly?" Brianna took Grina's hand in her own, her long golden fingers curling around Grina's hand. Nothing more happened, but Grina relaxed. "We know nothing except that he still existed at that time. We need more information. We are not the only ones seeking such. But _this_ is from the _highest_ level to _every one of you_: What Falcon took, what you _saw_ does not exist." Everyone jerked as Brianna was suddenly wreathed in golden power and Grina all but collapsed into the golden arms, sobbing softly. "You all know what it was. So do I. So does Eliza. I called her as soon as Falcon told me. Eliza has ordered us to let _Falcon_ do as she wishes." That was to Diana who swallowed hard. "If Intelligence does _anything at all_ to Falcon _or_ her burden, Eliza has ordered me to take steps. You do not want me to do that."

Angry high caste Orokin was not something that was generally survivable, even for Tenno. And if somehow, by some miracle whoever angered her managed to survive Brianna's wrath? Then they would likely face_ Eliza's_ and that was orders of magnitude worse.

"Brianna Executor." Diana protested very carefully as Brianna held Grina's sobbing form. "I..."

"Orokin had its time, Tenno Diana." Brianna said as she held the crying medic. "It was rotten in far too many ways to heal in any way beyond cauterization. It fell as empires will. Power corrupts, we all know this. Anything made by humans will not last. Orokin, for all of their, _our_..." She corrected herself with a frown and continued. "...strengths and abilities, we are human in far too many ways. Falcon has accepted responsibility and she has a few thoughts that may play out. They may not. But for right now? She needs witnesses. She woke from her hibernation with an idea that both surprised and delighted me. She asked for all of you to stand as witnesses."

"For _what?_" Diana asked a Ric straightened up. Cecelia was suddenly at his side and the pair were beside Brianna as if they had teleported. "Uh..."

"One of the major problems right now is that Falcon has no patron. No one who she answers to." Brianna said as she led Grina from the room, the medic couldn't seem to stop crying. "Her mother… We do not know what the being we knew as Lotus is doing and many fear the worst. We know about being betrayed, Tenno, human and other alike."

Diana followed, her hand falling from her sword as Kat moved to flank her. Cecelia and Ric paced Brianna.

"And?" Diana asked, clearly confused.

"She has found a cause she likes." Brianna replied, almost offhand. "She is not a warrior, but frankly? I think we may have too many of those right now. People who see weapons as the first, last and only recourse. She can fight and will if needed, but does not _wish_ to unless needed. That is laudable and rare." She looked at Ric who sighed but then nodded.

"What _kind_ of cause?" Diana asked, almost punch drunk. She was not expecting Ric, Cecelia and Brianna to chorus in answer.

"Knight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Oaths**

"A knight is sworn to valour,

Her heart knows only virtue,

Her blade defends the helpless,

Her might upholds the weak,

Her word speaks only truth,

Her wrath undoes the wicked."

Falcon's voice was hushed, almost awed as she read the lines. She shook her head but did not dare to move from the bed where her human form was ensconced. The one time she had tried yo get up, the hovering blue form that even now radiated vast disapproval had frozen her in place. Her small and slight female form was human looking with the only true difference being silver metal skin instead of pale flesh. The room was secured. Even here and now, even with her friendly, a Sentient was _hardly_ a common guest in an Orokin tower. It was comfortable as only Orokin lodgings could be, but the only furniture was the medical bed on which Falcon lay. Tanah hovered by one wall, silent. Ric, Cecelia and Brianna stood between the bed and the door. The door where Diana stood sentry, her hand on her sword hilt even now. Grina had marched straight to Falcon's side and refused to budge. Kat had gone to report to various groups what had happened, but promised to be back shortly.

"That is our Code, Falcon. When we formed the Order so long ago, we took our Way from ancient manuscripts, both historical and fictional." Ric said quietly. "What do the words mean to you?"

"I am not sure." Falcon admitted. "The basic words are simple enough, but the deeper connotations?" She shook her head. "Valor means courage, does it not?" She slumped. "As afraid as I have been and am? I am not very brave."

"Could have fooled me." Grina said from the bedside. "It takes far more courage not to fight than to resort to violence at any time. Fighting and maybe killing is easy if one knows how, but knowing when to and more importantly, when _not_ to? That is far harder, Falcon." The metal girl stared at her and Grina smiled a bit sadly. "I was never a good Warrior, but I did learn the path."

"What warframe?" Falcon inquired and then stilled. "If… If that is not impertinent."

"It is not. Hildryn." Grina said quietly. "I gave it up when I took the role of Elder, and I have no right to wear it again after judgment for my crimes. All Elders have to know how to fight. It is part and parcel to what Tenno have always been. Weapons." Ric looked at her and Grina frowned. "Apologies."

"This is not formal." Ric nodded to accept her apology. "I am not the First Sword anymore. Mori is. She is on her way to talk to you, Falcon." Falcon perked up a little at that and Ric nodded. But his next words were heavy. "I am afraid I know what she is going to say."

"Probably 'No'. I am Sentient." Falcon said sadly. "Not Tenno." Ric nodded.

"No matter your origin, that is probably what she will say. The Order was only for Tenno." Ric said quietly. Cecelia and Brianna both nodded. "Others were and _are_ affiliated, but only Tenno could become knights of our Order. It wasn't discrimination, per say. The Way of the Warrior Tenno is hard enough. _Our_ Way was far harder. Frankly? No offense, Brianna, but Orokin had more important things to mess up." Brianna waved that aside with a smile. So very true. "Most humans who could manage such became Dax instead. The Orokin were always on the hunt for retainers. They didn't generally take good care of them. Humans were always easy to replace." Now his tone was sour.

"That is wrong." Falcon's tone was just as sour and Ric nodded. "What about now?'

"Eh..." Ric shrugged. "Now? Few if any humans have the time that would be required to study what we always required of our applicants." Falcon looked interested and Ric smiled at her. "Cathi Gata said you were a scholar. Any area of focus?"

"More like _trying_ to be a scholar." Falcon demurred. "There is so much to learn and even my kind have limits." She slumped. "Or we face the fate of Hunhow. Madness. I don't want to go mad." Her fear faded and her face cleared. "I will do my best to see that I do not and if I do? Cathi Gata has sworn to me that she will take steps if needed."

"Falcon..." Brianna slumped in place. "You show far more wisdom than most could dream. Such a burden as the power you bear could crush any. I am humbled by your dedication to an oath made to an enemy."

"Nyx was never my enemy." Falcon said with a frown. "I know I met her. I know I did things with her. But what? That I do not remember."

_And that is for the best._ Tanah spoke up in his odd non-verbal way and everyone looked at the hovering blue metal form. _Your mother and Grandmother both spent a great deal of time and effort putting you back together. I only know parts myself. None of what I know was your fault. That said? The parts that I know make me very glad our kind do not dream when we hibernate, Falcon. You are a good soul, Falcon, never doubt that. You committed no crime that anyone will ever try you for. Most would not consider it a crime at _**all**_ but the damage to your psyche was severe. For a time, we all feared for you._

"I am sorry I scared you." Falcon was clearly fighting tears, but Tanah was gentle as always.

_Falcon, it is all right._ The blue alien not so monstrous monster said gently. _What is done it done,. You have to go on now. Let the past remain as it is. Keep your vows. Honor your own Way._ Ric nodded approval and Tanah swiveled to face him. _You agree?_

"I wasn't sure what to think about you or Falcon." Ric admitted. "Even with my memory as messed up as it is, I remember fighting your kind. But this?" He shook his head. "What Cathi Gata told us about your people flies in the face of all of what we learned as Tenno, but a lot of that was false. Orokin misinformation or simple misunderstandings garbled by time and war. My own memories are a jumbled mess despite everything Brianna could do. You tried as well. I did not want to submit to your treatment, but it did help a bit. You are quite persuasive when you wish to be."

"It _also_ helped that Michelle and Eliza threatened to pout at you." Cecelia said with a smile that became a grin as Ric groaned and everyone else bit back chuckle. Even Tanah made a noise of electronic mirth.

"And _who _told them to do that?" Ric demanded, but his heart wasn't in it. Cecelia tried to look innocent, but Ric was having none of it. "Don't make me punish you, girl. I know how Karl used to do it and I can sing just as badly as he did, although _mine_ is by intent rather than lack of skill." Falcon stared at him as everyone winced. Cecelia held up warding hands.

"My fault!" Cecelia said quickly. "Feel free to blame me, my love. I didn't like seeing you hurting when you didn't need to. Even if he couldn't make it all better, Tanah _did_ help. Punish me as you will, Sir Knight." She bowed her head. "But I have no regrets about that."

"I was just doing what I had." Ric said sadly. "Just going from day to day. The routine helped. I am what I am, Cecelia." He reached out to pat her arm. "But fair warning. I _will_ get you back for that."

"Not here." Brianna said firmly and everyone looked at her. "I remember your 'revenges'. If you make any of my systems hiccup on her, I will know about it and take steps. Clear?"

_We also do not want any of your pack to get ideas._ Tanah said delicately and Brianna flushed, but then nodded.

"That too." Brianna allowed. "Ric? She cannot join the Order?" Hurt sounded in her tone as Ric shook his head.

"Honestly? I don't know." Ric replied after a moment's thought. "Mori is First Sword. She will make the decision. She will gather all the information available and weigh the pros and cons as a good leader should. She is much better at it than I am now. It is all I can do to stay focused on this. When I found the oath for Falcon to read, I also looked up a couple of precedents. There _were_ humans who asked to join as knights a very long time ago. We debated long and hard before we denied the request It was not an easy decision from all accounts. I do not remember it, but the emotions are clear. From what I can read between the lines, we_ did_ discriminate at that time. The humans proved themselves in every way and we refused them anyway. Now? Your guess is as good as mine, Falcon. I can advise but the decision is Mori's. Not mine."

"I see." Falcon pursed her lips and then nodded. "That is fair. I am, after all, at least part of a race that considers yours to be enemies."

"Many humans considered _Tenno_ to be enemies or at least alien monsters." Falcon stared at Ric as he shrugged. "We gave them cause with our mysterious ways and lack of patience in dealing with outbreaks. So yes, what I do remember says that we have far more in common with you and your people than with humans."

"Do you think that is why Mother did what she did in making me?" Falcon asked, but Tanah interrupted.

_Do not ask that._ Tanah warned. _You will not like where that leads, Falcon. She is your mother. She loves you and you love her. You _**are**_ a member of our family as fractured as said family is. I do not know why Natah sent you away. I do not know why our Mother did not give you shelter. I bet she would have. She loves you too._

"I know." Falcon said with a sigh "But I need to find my own way. If..." She paused in what she was going to say and her eyes went far away. Scary how human she acted, but then again, Sentients were nothing if not adaptable. "What if…" She broke off, clearly thinking hard.

"Falcon?" Ric pressed when Falcon did not continue. "Problem?"

"I don't know." Falcon acknowledged. "Your Order's history is bad, no question. Few today remember the good that they did. Most, if they manage to find any history at all, will only find the bad history."

"Yeah." Ric let out a deep breath. "All it takes is one 'Oh shit' to eliminate any number of 'Well done's and from what I have read? My Order had a _lot_ of 'Oh shit' moments after I went the way I did. They did evil on a scale that I never would have imaged possible. I do not know whether they enjoyed what they did or not, but I can see some of those I knew enjoying being villains."

"Borrs?" Cecelia asked and Ric thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Good."

"I don't remember a lot, Cecelia." Ric said gravely. "What I remember may or may not be accurate. That is the way of organic memory. It deteriorates. That is often a blessing."

_So does ours, if not quite the same way. _ Tanah said into the silence that fell. _You are who you are, Tenno Ric. I am glad I could help, even as little as I managed._

"You did." Ric ha as smile in his voice as he nodded to Falcon. "The Order may not be able to accept you, but there is nothing that says we have to _stop_ you from following any path as long as it does not cause harm to innocents. I honor your wish to find a better path, but 'knight' is a hard road to follow."

"Chivalry seems to be a good thing." Falcon protested, clearly confused. "What would make it so hard?"

"People. Be they human or other, organic beings in my experience have always shared a sense of contrariness." Ric replied, shaking his head. "Knights were always supposed to be focused on their duty, on their oaths in exclusion to all else. There were as many kinds of orders of knighthood as there were humans, but there were always those who took things a bit far. Not all of them were called 'knights'. Hussar, hoplite, jannisary, samurai, Templar..." He broke off as Falcon made a soft noise of understanding. "And yes, the word 'fanatic' was applied to many of those historical groups. A devotion to anything to the exclusion of all else limited your ability to adapt in changing environments. Tenno _had_ to adapt and my Order were supposed to be able to, hence my decree to learn everything we could. One reason my Order lasted as long as it did, both good and evil versions."

"Would the Dax warriors have been considered such?" Falcon inquired carefully. Ric stared at her and she frowned. "If I have given offense..." She broke off as he waved to her.

"You haven't." Ric reassured her and she relaxed. He made a noise of thought. "The Dax are a hard group to quantify because they were so diverse. Then again, _Dax_ was an entire caste, not just the warriors. I do not remember it all, but I do remember some who were honorable enough to be considered knights. That said? In the end, their service was to their Orokin masters. Not an oath of fealty. Something far more binding than personal honor. Few of them paid any attention to to quaint notions of chivalry. For most of them? It was all about survival and obedience. Not necessarily in that order." Brianna nodded, face grave. The female Orokin remembered far more than most about Dax and such. She had _been_ there. "That said? I met a few who _I_ would have considered knights. They tried to be anyway. Not many." He turned to Brianna. "I did as you asked. Cecelia and I looked up what records we could find on records on Oriso Dax, to try and help you wake Kaitlin Executor. There is not much, a few decorations for bravery. A poem he apparently wrote that was good enough that it was preserved in Avalon's archives. It is very good." Brianna bowed her head and Ric nodded. "No change?" He asked gently.

"No change." Brianna heaved a sigh. "Nothing we do touches her mind. She is alive, but she cannot wake."

"She is alive." Ric reassured the distraught Orokin. "There is still hope for her."

"Tanah cannot touch her mind." Brianna said sadly. "She was so kind to me. She tried to do the right thing and she did in the end. She paid for it, but what she did was good."

"I missed most of that." Ric said heavily. "I was in treatment."

"It was a mess." Brianna agreed. "But the clan did get another member out of it. Have you met Micah yet?"

"No." Ric replied. "I was gone when he met Tiana and swore to the clan. He was vetted though and passed. From what the others have told me, he was Will's grandfather?" He asked, consternation in his tone. Brianna nodded and Ric sighed. "Even for us, that is pushing the limits of probability until they squeak."

"He has not played us false in any way." Brianna reassured the one time knight grandmaster. "He was a slave to Lorinos after a horrific tragedy. That is verified. What few records we have all corroborate his story He is what he says he is, a lost soul and now, found. The clan has assigned him to me. He wanted to help Kaitlin. He did and then, she saved his life. He feels a debt and I understand. I owe her too." The Orokin said sadly. "I cannot help her. All I can do is hope now."

"Cathi Gata told me some. That is the Orokin who is sleeping. Tanah? Your Mother can't help her?" Falcon asked Tanah.

_Mother came here once._ Tanah said delicately as Brianna glared at him. _And yes, she came because of me._ The Sentient said with a hint of exasperation. _She feels that straining Brianna Executor's patience might be… unwise. _

"Ya _think?_" Ric chorused with Grina and Cecelia.

"But..." Falcon started but broke off as Tanah's metal form flashed a purple color.

_I have done everything I can, Falcon._ Tanah said quietly. _I have consulted with her, and she could do little more than I have. I hoped she knew more, but she doesn't. My focus was always the mind and I cannot find the root cause. If I cannot find it, I cannot fix it. Kaitlin Executor took the failsafe into her own energy and doomed herself to save Micah. The tower will not let her perish, but she is lost to us until and unless we can find another way. _

"I see." Falcon heaved sigh and then nodded to Ric. "I would like to learn more of your Order. I think, even if I cannot join your Order, I would like to find a path like that. A cause to believe in. I hoped my mother or her Mother would give me that, but they never did."

"The road of a knight is one fraught with peril, Falcon." Ric warned. "It is a dark and dangerous road filled with pain and loss. For every good I remember doing, I failed a lot too."

"We can but do our best." Falcon replied, smiling at Ric. "I-" She broke off as a chime sounded and Brianna snarled softly. "Brianna?"

"That Tenno is a fussbudget!" Brianna snapped as she strode to the door. She opened it and an Excalibur warframe stood there. He was unarmed except for a long, two handed sword that hung at his back. "I will eat when I am sure Falcon is okay, Micah."

"I have my orders, Brianna Executor." Micah said and went still as Ric's Dakra prime sword simply appeared in his hands. Then the broken knight's Bastille fell and everyone froze in place!

"_**You!**_" Ric all but grated the word out in a terrible voice as everything stopped in his circle of power. "_DIE, TRAITOR!_"

With that, the Vauban clad Tenno charged the Excalibur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Old school**

Falcon tried to move, tried to scream. She could do nothing as the Vauban she admired charged the newly come Tenno. The a golden form interposed itself, her blade held in both hands.

"Ric! Stop!" Tenno Diana had not spoken much at all after she had arrived, standing guard at the door while Brianna and Tanah had introduced Falcon to Ric. Falcon wasn't entirely sure what to make of the Tenno. Diana was cold, distant and clearly deadly. She had stopped the Zarimon child form slaying Falcon, but then she had seen all of what had transpired after. Considering what it had done to _Falcon_, she wasn't _about_ to blame _anyone_ for being a bit shocked by what they had seen and found on her unwished trip through time. The Vauban seemed not to hear Diana, charging towards the frozen Excalibur with his sword at the ready, only to slam face first into a golden barrier. Falcon turned her gaze to Brianna Executor whose face was just as shocked as Falcon felt, but her hands were glowing with golden energy.

"Not here." The Orokin said in a firm voice but then she gasped as Ric sliced at the golden barrier and it _parted!_ What the hell? That wasn't supposed to be possible. Was that him or his sword? Said sword was glowing an odd shade of blue now, more dark than light but clearly blue. Bright and dark at the same time. Odd.

"Ric! No!" Cecelia screamed as Ric charged the Excalibur who did not draw his sword. She tried to move and couldn't.

"_**Not here!**_" A powerful voice sounded and everyone turned as _Tanah_ shimmered the same color blue as Ric's sword. As the Sentient hovered to block Ric's path. "_**This is a place of healing, Knight. Do not desecrate it!**_"

"_That murderer desecrates it with his very presence!_" Ric's voice was just as terrible as Tanah's! Tanah recoiled, his form dimming. "_You did not answer the call, Kay. __I thought I remembered one who did not. I see I was right._"

"'Kay'?" Micah was stunned. "No one has called me that since..." He was cut off as Ric gave himself a shake.

When Ric again spoke, it was calmer, but… This was _not_ Ric. Not the kind and funny tech wizard of the clan Karl's Shadow. No, this was someone else. Someone far older. _Far angrier._ _Ricard's_ voice was a whisper that someone resounded like _thunder_.

"_In __b__rightest day… In blackest night! No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my __v__engeance! Gwynnefar's __**LIGHT!**_"

The knight's blade flared even brighter blue and even the _Orokin_ stepped back from his cold rage.

"Ric? What?" Cecelia tried again, her voice strained as she fought the Bastille fruitlessly. She broke off and there was silence that was broken by Micah's strained voice.

"That oath? I know that oath. It was etched in the floor where the others were found… Etched in _blood_… No..." The voice of the Excalibur was hushed, awed. "_Ric?_ No… Grandmaster Ricard?" Was that fear? Resignation? Regret? It was hard to say what was in his voice. "Oh no."

"You helped them plant the bomb." Ric's tone might have etched steel as he advanced on the Excalibur. Diana tried to block him and she hit a Bounce pad that he had apparently thrown at her feet while she was focused on his sword! She hit the ceiling with a snarl of rage and tried to flip away, but he threw another and another. Suddenly, she was surrounded by them! She tried getting past them and could not. A profanity escaped her tight control as she drew her Spira Primes, but Brianna shook her head and the assassin just held them ready. She could kill Ric easily enough with those but she clearly did not want to. "Whatever you may have suffered, you do not know pain _yet_, traitor!"

"Ric! Stop!" Brianna snapped as she moved to stand between the pair of warframes. She was not shielded now. She held up empty hands that did not glow. "Whatever he did… it is the past!"

"He _killed_ my wife and my daughter!" Ric's words hushed everyone. "He and the _rest_ of the Order planted the bomb that killed Gwynneffar."

"You?" Brianna turned to stare at Micah who wilted under her gaze. Her tone held betrayal. "_You_ were a knight in his Order?"

"I… Yes. It was wrong, what we did." Micah said weakly. "I… I wanted to find a better way. I fled them, after that. After so many slain for nothing. I heard that the others were slaughtered and I ran harder. I just kept running. I was looking for death and found love instead. You know what happened after."

"Doubly a traitor then. To my memory _and_ to the Order! Your life is _mine_, traitor!" Ric's tone was calmer, but his blade was still glowing bright blue. "I swore it then and I reaffirm that oath now. You are _dead_ and when I am done, you will _not_ be recoverable." Everyone hissed in horror at that. "Nikis can _bite me!_"

"Don't give him ideas." Everyone jerked as Falcon spoke up. "You would taste terrible." No one dared move as Falcon rose from the bed. She gingerly put her feet to the floor and tested her weight before standing as tall as she could. She stepped to where Ric stood as if fighting himself. Or fighting to keep from lashing out at anyone and everyone. Falcon slowly shook her head. "I didn't understand why my mother insisted I go. Why she couldn't keep me with her. I was angry, hurt and frightened. Now I understand. I see her hand in this. In all of this." The Sentient in human form reached out to take Ric's hands in both of hers. She ignored the blade that still flashed. She ignored the shocked exclamations from everyone as she just held his hands. She didn't do anything else. "It wasn't your fault. Let go of your hate, Sir Knight. You have suffered enough."

"My oath cannot be broken." Ric said savagely. "I swore by Blood and Steel on Gwynnefar's death. I _will_ have vengeance!"

"On who?" Falcon and Ric might have been the only ones in the room. "Is this a member of your ancient Order or is this one who has suffered the _exact same pain_ you have? Cathi Gata told me about you and him as we journeyed far and wide in places I cannot speak of. He had a family and he lost them the same as you. Whoever he was before, now? He is not. Your Order died by your hand. Vengeance is done, Sir Knight. Let go."

"It is not done! He lives!" Ric grated out, but did not try and pull away from her. Could he?

"Does he?" Falcon asked. She looked at the abject Excalibur and then back at Ric. "Is he really alive? His wife perished and his children as well. All but one. Will you swear vengeance on his sole descendant? On his _lineage?_ When does it stop?" Cecelia was free now and she stepped forward, her face stricken. "Ric, you are a good man who has suffered and I am sorry for that. I cannot stop you. I have no right to. But I do understand now, why I was sent here to the Tenno. You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Cecelia asked as Ric stared at Falcon, clearly unable to vocalize anything in his rage.

"Ric and this one..." She nodded to Micah who hadn't moved at all. "...share something. Something _horrible_ and _wonderful_. Ric's wife perished in a man made inferno for betraying the fallen Order." Micah wilted as Ric growled. "_Micah's_ wife perished in a natural disaster." Cecelia made a 'get on with it' gesture and Falcon smiled. "_Both_ mates managed the exact _same_ miracle." Falcon smiled a bit sadly as Cecelia went totally still. "It is funny in a sad and ironic way. Mom always said her father was a farmer. I didn't remember until now until now that she had been _adopted_."

"What?" Came from everyone.

"Falcon, that doesn't make sense!" Grina broke free of the paralysis too and stepped forward, but not all the way to Ric whose sword was still glowing.

"Yes, it does." Falcon slowly and carefully pulled Ric into an embrace. She was very careful to keep the still glowing blade away from her. "I wondered why you felt so familiar. Now I know. Hello, Grandfather. I am pleased to meet you."

"What?" Ric asked and then shouted as Micah moved. "_No!_"

Micah was not attacking! Falcon had a bare moment to see _**two**_ Excalibur warframes before sudden, horrific pain drove consciousness from her.

* * *

The tower

Ric jumped back with Falcon's bleeding form as Micah slammed into the Excalibur who had rushed into the room and cut Falcon with the huge twisted sword he held. Every Tenno knew what the Paracesis was. Many had seen it in action and knew its power well. But… The Sentient Slayer was meant for _enemies_. Not whatever Falcon was. Diana was down, hit by the other as he had rushed into the room. Slain? Hard to say. Brianna, Tanah, Grina and Cecelia had formed up behind Ric as he held Falcon's body. His mind was roiling. Oaths and vengeance and pain and...

"_Get her out of here!_" Micah cried at Brianna and Ric as he fought the other Excalibur. He was clearly outmatched, but just as clearly, he was not going to budge. His Tatsu was far lighter than the Paracesis, but it was also faster and he wielded it with considerable skill. In any sword fight, attacker usually had a small advantage of initiative but the room was small and now, Brianna's shields hemmed it in so Umbra's incredible breadth of blade warfare knowledge was almost negated by Micah's stubborn refusal to move. Almost. Not quite. The Paracesis licked past Micah's guard and scored the arm of his warframe, but he did not waver! He struck back and managed to score a glancing strike on Umbra's leg. Both warframes healed. Micah was defending but like Tenno always had, he preferred to attack. The best defense _was_ a good offense.

Two master swordsmen in Excalibur warframes. Both held massive weapons that they were incredibly skilled with. Umbra was trying to get at Falcon and Micah wasn't letting him get past! Irresistible force. Immovable object.

Everyone backed away as the massive blades clashed again and again. Umbra tried to flank Micah, to get past and at Falcon again, but Micah maneuvered him onto one of the Bounce pads that Ric had dropped and the ancient warframe prototype was shaken. He did not go flying like a normal Tenno would have, but his guard _did_ falter momentarily and Micah pounced. Once, twice, the curved, fork bladed Tatsu sword cut deep into the bio-armor flesh. Far from badly wounded, Umbra snarled. Then he howled.

The wolf howl from the golden ghost of what had once been a proud Dax warrior shook everyone and before anyone could react, Micah screamed as the Paracesis took his legs out from under him. He was Tenno and even as he fell, he stabbed out, but his strike was batted aside almost negligently. Umbra snarled at Micah as the other Excalibur fell, but then he paused as Ric deposited Falcon's body in Cecelia's hands and moved to block Umbra's path, his sword held in a grip that only _looked_ negligent. The blue glow had faded, leaving a dim golden hue. Then Umbra went totally still as a _glove_ landed on the floor in front of him! _An actual, physical white glove!_

"You shall not pass." Ric said very quietly. "I had no quarrel with you, but you have attacked one who has done nothing to you. _Now_ we have a quarrel." The light from his Dakra Prime dimmed fully and went out. More than one person gasped as he sheathed it! Then everyone- even Umbra!- stared as _another_ blade appeared in his hands. This one _unfolded_? His voice was calm but... "From what I understand, you have cause and more than cause to hate Sentients. But, no matter her origin, _this being_ had done _nothing_ to _you_. You attacked her without provocation. You may have slain her and for what?" He inclined his head to Falcon without lowering his guard. The massive blade in his hands unfolded completely into an odd crescent shaped thing on the end on a pole. Some kind of ax? Hammer? Hard to say as its head shifted on pistons. "I find your behavior boorish and uncivilized. I cry insult and you... Shall. Not. Pass."

Quiet. Calm. Merciless.

Umbra stared at him and then, the ancient warframe raised his weapon in an even more ancient salute! A salute that Ric returned! Some said Umbra was only a shadow with no true memory at all. _They_ were fools.

"You shall not pass." Ric repeated mildly as he set himself. "Brianna? Tanah? Take the others and go. Ward this room as best you can. This one and I need to discuss some things. Namely _manners_." Oh, that was biting!

"Ric..." Cecelia said weakly as the two warframes set to attack, almost as one.

"Stay with her. Whoever she is, _what_ever she is, she is not to blame." Ric asked as Umbra made a soft step to one side that Ric ignored. Umbra froze and backed up a step. Now they were two statues. Whereas Micah had been good, Ric was _far _better and Umbra knew that just from looking at him. Likely the sapient energy inside the ancient warframe didn't know _who_ Ric was, but Umbra knew _what_ Ric was. That Ric was the most dangerous opponent here and now. Even more dangerous that Brianna Executor with all of her power here in her Tower. Most saw Vauban warframes as tricksters. Even some Tenno only saw them as masters of traps and deception. _Few_ knew that Ric was one of the swordmasters of the Karl's Shadow clan. Will was better, but not by much. Fewer still knew what he had been so long ago. From his stance? Umbra knew enough to be very wary. Wise. "Please?"

"I… I will." Cecelia bowed her head and then bowed her head over Falcon's still bleeding form in an ancient benediction. "Fight well, my knight. Be true to the Code."

At that, Umbra went totally still even as the others fled and Cecelia followed. Umbra just stared at Ric as the ancient knight set himself. Then… The ancient warframe made a noise. Was that music? No, it was howls, but lyrical. Ric looked at this opponent and then nodded as Micah's fallen warframe vanished in a haze of gold. Diana's unmoving Saryn vanished as well. The room was clear now. No noncombatants to worry about. Nothing but his duty. The music though? Ric knew it. It was an ancient song about a knight. About duty, honor and fealty. Umbra knew what Ric was. What he _had_ been.

"Once." Ric bowed his head. "Long ago I was a knight. Now? I am a broken shell. No more."

Umbra shook his head and then he bowed to Ric, a full formal kowtow that Ric returned. Both ancient warriors understood one another. Both knew exactly how little choice they had. Both knew regret. Both knew how this would end and both knew that no matter who stood or fell at the end? No one would win this battle.

Ric started to sing the same song as Umbra had. Then both fell warriors of antiquity were in motion at just about the same moment.

The clash of ancient Tenno steel against Void enhanced Orokin steel shook even Orokin walls.

* * *

Another room in the tower

"Look, we cannot keep her here." Cecelia said weakly as Tanah worked feverishly on Falcon. Brianna was examining Micah and Diana's battered warframes. "Umbra can get anywhere that Tenno can. You cannot keep him out."

"We can hide her." Grina offered. Cecelia glowered at her and the former Elder winced. "Yeah. I know." Umbra had found Falcon in one of the most hidden and inaccessible places in existence. Brianna's tower _defined_ hard to get into and he _had_. "What does that leave us?"

"Oracle can't help." Brianna said as she leaned back from Diana. "I asked to talk to her when I heard about Falcon. She said she cannot interfere or things will get far worse. I believe her. She is a kind soul when she can be and this has to hurt her." She nodded to Falcon as Tanah worked in silence. "What I do not understand is what Falcon said. Ric has no family but you, Cecelia." Brianna laid a long fingers golden hand on Cecelia's shoulder as Cecelia gave a tiny sob. "The Tower is still mine. I will not let him pass."

"I know." Cecelia covered Brianna's hand with her own. "But… Me too. I don't understand. She called Ric 'Grandfather'? That makes no sense. The only kids he had were his son Lance and.." She slumped. "And the child who died with Gwynneffar."

"Who this one killed." Brianna stared at the broken Excalibur. Everyone but Tanah stilled as Micah spoke.

"I never lied to you." The fallen Tenno did not move as golden energy surrounded his form. "I tried to escape what I had done. Morgan got free. I hoped I could too, but I could not. My oaths bound me far tighter than hers did."

"Does _anyone_ know?" Brianna demanded tightly, her energy flaring in her distress.

"No." Micah replied. "The being I was perished with his comrades that day when they answered an ancient call. I heard it, but I was trying so hard to flee. Later, I found out that everyone else was killed. I tried to go the knight errant route. Tried to find a death in battle. It was denied me. I do not know why. In one battle, I met another Tenno. A technician. She was kind to someone she barely knew and I… I..." He broke off, sobbing. "I failed her as badly as I failed Ricard."

"Not. Yet." Falcon's soft, hurting voice spoke up and Tanah snarled.

_Falcon! __Do nothing__! You are too weak!_ The Sentient healer protested as the silver form tried to rise and could not.

"I am dying." Falcon corrected him grimly and everyone stiffened. "That blade is mortal to our kind. Do not let that thing hurt my brother Tanah, Brianna Executor." Falcon begged as energy wafted from her. Towards Micah! Her voice was filled with pain now. "I… I have to… I have to help him! And Ric!"

"No, Falcon." No one dared move as Grina stepped forward and bent to one knee beside Falcon. Then she flashed with Tenno energy and more as Falcon's form dissipated, but the energy from it was pulled into Grina! "You cannot do this alone. You are _not_ alone."

"Grina!" Kat came running in with several warframes at his heels. Cyberlancer Olim and his chief bodyguard Mori came to a sudden halt as they took in the tableau. Two Prime warframes moved to flank the door, both with weapons ready. Grina met their gazes calmly as she rose, but her energy shifted a little, from a dark gray to a yellow-orange. Sentient! When she spoke, it held timbres of both Tenno _and_ Sentient.

"Cyberlancer? First Sword? We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Turnabout**

"What the hell?" Kat was the only one to move as Falcon's energy faded completely from around Grina. All except her eyes which continued to glow, just a little. Tanah was working on the broken Sayrn that held Diana and the broken Excalibur that held Micah. Everyone else was staring at Grina.

"We swore she would be safe." Grina was far calmer than she should have been. "You are all needed. I am not. She will abide within me until she has healed."

"Then she will likely kill you trying to extricate herself!" Kat protested. Grina did not move and Kat hissed. "Which is what you want. You still want an end. _Her_ wishes are meaningless."

"That is not true." Grina sighed deeply as both of the Prime warframes aimed at her. "Any of those. She is awake and she is very upset with me. But she was dying and we needed her alive, so… I can do it. Protect her while her energy recovers from the trauma." She shrugged. "Cyberlancer? First Sword?" She inquired mildly as Olim glowed with golden code and Mori just glared at her. "Will you kill us now?"

"I won't. I have walked the path to redemption, Grina." Olim said as his code flared but did nothing else. "You were. Why do this? Why throw your life away?"

"There is a difference. You were misguided. I was evil. There is far more going on here than we know." Grina did not move and her eyed slowly changed back to her normal color. "That is always the way. We never have all of the information, but this is not right. Were you told about Janna?" She asked the Frost Prime clad Tenno who nodded once. "He got to her in the dojo. The only way to do that was through Jac, whose transit was interrupted. The only reason we know about it as Falcon. She warned us, got Janna to care. _Iriana_ is likely touched as well."

"Oh shit." Everyone stared at Brianna as she cursed. She was pale and who could blame her? Even now, few knew why her tower had been so heavily damaged. There were not many people who understood that the massive golden structure existed. Fewer still knew why it had become hers in the first place or what had happened just after she had been reborn against her will into golden flesh. Who had answered a call to defend an innocent soul who also called it home. Seven incredibly powerful extra-reality beings had come and _hundreds_ of Sentients had been destroyed along with several _floors_ of her Tower. "If he touched her _again_..."

Nikis was only one of many _very_ scary people who called Iriana friend. Many Tenno, the Corpus Clergy, Corpus Special Forces, Oracle Janet,... Hell, _the Empress_ called Iriana 'friend'. Oh, this was not going to go well. Brianna was still cleaning up the mess from the last time! A horde or Darkstorms might do less damage!

"He didn't." Gina reassured the other. "He couldn't have physically gotten into the dojo and…" She paused and stilled. "Falcon says he is not available. What?" She sounded confused as she asked that of someone who was not visible. "Falcon, that makes no sense!"

"Hold on a second. I think we _all_ need to talk." Olim heaved a sigh as golden code swept towards Grina. "This is not an attack, Falcon. It should not hurt. Please do not resist." He warned as the code swept through her.

Everyone went still as a familiar female form shimmered into being beside Grina. Falcon was a hologram composed of computer code and she was _not_ happy. If anything? She was fuming!

"-and if you think I am just going to _let_ you _die_, Grina, you have _another_ thing coming!" The Sentient in human seeming jerked as she realized the situation had changed. She went still as she stared around the room. "Um."

"For the discourtesy, I apologize, Falcon." Olim gave her a half bow. "But I think we all need to hear you."

"Apology accepted, Cyberlancer. You are quite correct. Communication is likely the only way forward in this morass of deceit and deceptions." Falcon returned his bow. Then she glared at Grina. "For the record, there _are_ ways to separate our energy without killing you. They are fairly unpleasant ways. The Tenno won't ever trust you now, Grina. They can't." Was she about to cry?

"They couldn't before." Grina was a statue. "And by the ancestors, I gave them cause. You were dying, Falcon. I am a medic. I had to help."

"At what _cost?_" Falcon all but begged. "I am not that important!"

"I disagree." Grina retorted, still calm. She folded her arms slowly, looking at Olim who sighed deeply. She eyed the Prime warframes, an Oberon and a Banshee. Neither of them had lowered their weapons. "This makes twice that she has nearly died under our clan's protection. It makes me wonder how many of our clan were serious about protecting her." Was that an accusation? Mori bristled, but relaxed when Olim waved to her.

"The debate was heated." Olim agreed. "But Cathi Gata and Karl both argued well. Falcon is a lost soul. However she was made, she _is_ a lost soul. Energy is vulnerable in many ways when not buffered. Cathi Gata offered her a family to replace the one she lost. We all know how Cathi Gata gets." He shook his head. "Or, we all _thought_ we knew." He said dryly as Mori and the Prime frames winced. The Royal Guard had all seen what Cathi Gata had done and no one wanted to see such again. "No matter what else? I do not want Cathi Gata angry with me, so… I have _no _intention of harming Falcon or letting anyone _else_ do so." He bowed again to Falcon who stared at him and then slowly returned it. Her bow wasn't as clean, as if she had not practiced, but she was sincere. "Mori here read the report that you sent Ric on the way here and she is a bit upset."

"Where is Ric?" Mori demanded as the group shifted just a bit, everyone but the Prime frames relaxing just a little.

"Fighting Umbra." Cecelia said from where she stood by one wall, well out of the way. Mori stared at her and Cecelia bowed her head. "Umbra attacked Falcon, nearly killed her. This one..." She nodded to Micah's still form. "This one tried to stop him but was over-matched."

"And?" Mori pressed when no one else spoke. "I felt a power flare that I have not felt in a long, long time. Not since the fallen Order was slaughtered."

"Mori." The voice from the Excalibur was hushed. Mori hissed and he continued. "Morgan… I..." Everyone stopped as pair of elegant looking short swords simply appeared in her hands. Were they plants or metal? No matter what, they dropped with a substance that was likely not benign. Almost certainly toxins. Knowing her? Potent ones.

"_You._" Mori snapped, her ire rising. "_Of all the-_" Everyone shied away from her rage, even Olim. "Why did it have to be_ you_, Kay?"

"Strike me down if you must, Lady Morgan." Micah said heavily as Tanah worked. "I have failed everything I tried to do. I was an awful knight, a horrible father and a pathetic Rectifier." He did not move as Tanah swept his long blade away from him although he could have grasped it and held it. "Now? A failure at trying for redemption. Just a failure."

"We will need him." Falcon said as Mori took step forward. Mori stared at her, clearly shocked and Falcon nodded to the Saryn. "Whatever he did, whatever oaths he betrayed, that is between you and him. But if this situation is to be resolved, I believe we will need him." The Saryn made a soft noise of inquiry and Falcon bowed her head. "I have access to far more information than is safe for me to access." She said delicately. "I think it is the connection I share with the being I brought here. He is still asleep and will remain that way for some time." She looked a question at Brianna who nodded.

"He will." The Orokin's face was sour, but she was not angry at anyone present. "Just when I think I know the depths that the Orokin Empire sank to, they surprise me and not in a good way. He is in good health and if I have anything to say about it, he will remain that way." She stepped to the side of the hologram slowly and carefully, so as not to excite anyone. Then she looked at the Prime frames who had still not lowered their weapons. A raised eyebrow was enough to have them both lower them. They did _not_ holster them. She looked at Mori and sighed. "Please do not kill him in the Tower."

"You know how many deaths he and his earned." Mori said after a moment of clearly struggling with herself. "If Ricard had not all but abducted me from my squire-ship, I might have been among those who did those horrible things." She sighed as she holstered her weapons. "I did not thank him. Not that I knew who he was at the time."

"Neither did he." Falcon said very softly and Mori stared at her. "I know more and less now, Lady Morgan. Or… do you wish me to be less formal?" She nodded slowly as Mori slowly relaxed.

"The Order I knew is gone. Good riddance." Mori said very softly, ancient shame, pain and rage sounding in her tone. "I… You may call me Mori unless we are at a formal function, Falcon. Ric said you seek to become a knight?" She inquired very carefully.

"Madness, I know." Falcon and Mori might have been the only two in the room. "But I do seek a better way. Unending war is not a future, Lady Mori. Fiction aside, what is the point if there is never a resolution?"

"Pain, fear, horror." Mori replied, back on firm ground. "Some thrive on such base emotions. Do your kind feel such?"

"Not as you would define them." Falcon replied. "Many of us possess such things from our residual memories of before. We do not always understand them, but do have them." She smiled at Tanah. "And we have help to deal with them."

_Anytime, daughter of my sister._ Tanah replied as he worked on Micah. More than one person whose face was visible smiled at his kindly tone.

"You said something to Ric that is not possible." Grina said softly when no one else did. "You called him 'Grandfather'." Mori stilled and Falcon looked at the Saryn who slowly shook her head.

"You know, don't you?" Falcon asked Mori who did not react. "And you cannot say. I see." She paused as Olim coughed.

"The only persons who could answer your questions abut anything like that would be Ric or the Empress." Olim was being far more careful than usual. Scary that. He was going to say more, but Falcon made a face and a throwaway gesture.

"I am _not_ going to do that to the Royal Guard again." Falcon all but snapped that. "It was not fair to them to put them in that position, where they had to _watch_ as one of the sworn enemies of Orokin talked to their Empress. It is not germane now. I _do_ understand now why Mother sent me. He needs help and so do others." She said that looking at Cecelia who stilled. "You are his partner?"

"I am." Cecelia was frowning. "And he has been hurt _enough!_"

"I wholeheartedly agree. I will not add to his hurts." Falcon replied and Cecelia relaxed. "What is between us is between _us_. It is no one else's business but ours. His and mine. I will not speak of it again without his permission." That was an oath. "That said, whoever planned this knew a lot about a lot. There are things going on that _no one_ can know about. I will likely have to submit to a memory wipe when this is done."

"Falcon!" Kat, Grina, Cecelia and Brianna of all people exclaimed, but Mori and Olim _relaxed_?

"What will be, will be." Falcon sighed deeply. "And I do know where I have to go from here. Tenno cannot follow me and I will not take non-combatants with me." She looked at Grina. "You cannot go with me."

"You will not survive long outside of my support." Grina replied, not moving. "You need me."

"I will not be the cause of further death." Falcon said with a growl that was unlike her. "Let me go, Grina."

"No." Grina snarled right back and everyone stilled as Falcon and the former Elder locked gazes and wills. "I have been evil. I have done evil. This needs to be done. I will do it." Falcon was the first to look away.

"I don't want you to die." Falcon said weakly. "You have been kind to me."

"Falcon, I am tired." Grina said quietly. "I cannot make up for what I did. I cannot change what I did. My life is forfeit for what I did. The punishment is in abeyance, but it is still valid. I broke with the Code. Harmed innocents and nearly caused a civil war between our people. There can be no forgiveness. If I can help a lost soul? That is a good thing. Eran would approve." Her eyes were glistening and Falcon's were too. No one else moved.

"What little I know of the Tenno Code is not so ironclad." Falcon said sadly. "But I know that I do not and will not know it all." She looked at Mori and Olim. "I… I do not want to repay the kindness that has been shown to me with deceit. It feels wrong. Dishonorable."

"There are things that none can know." Olim said heavily. "Know that if you do pursue that path, you will be counted an enemy by most, if not all. Even those who know the truth will have little choice if you abscond with Grina." Everyone but Mori and Falcon stared at him, confused and Falcon bowed from the neck. A gesture he returned. "I do understand about hard choices, Falcon and this one will be very hard."

"I will not raise weapons against Ric." Falcon said firmly and Olim nodded. "Even if I _could?_ Your clan is needed now more than ever with so many upheavals. I will do what I can." She smiled a bit sadly. "As well? I am held to the oath of my predecessor. You are free to come and go. I will not harm Cyberlancers." She scoffed. "Not that I _could_."

"Falcon..." Brianna warned as everyone stared at her and then everyone gasped in shock as the Zarimon Falcon appeared nearby, he raised his weapon, but Falcon shook her head even as everyone else braced to fight him.

"You have already angered everyone enough." The Sentient said calmly. "You _will_ get what you wish, Tenno but not the way you want."

"You will not defile my name!" The Zarimon snapped.

"Funny." Falcon was sad rather than angry. "You are doing a fine job of that yourself, are you not?" The not-child stared at her and Falcon shrugged. "Do you think _any_ Tenno will trust you now?" She sighed deeply and then turned to Brianna. "For your kindness and care, Brianna Executor, I thank you, but I and mine must be gone before war visits your tower again. I declare this place sacrosanct. None of mine will engage in warfare here."

"Falcon!" Everyone but Grina protested as the small mass of child that she had carried through time appeared in Grina's hands and a small thing appeared beside former Elder! The not-quite-a-Sentient drone from the dojo! It all but purred at Falcon who smiled at it.

"What will be, will be" Falcon bowed to the assembled group and vanished as orange-green energy swept around Grina.

"Grina!" Kat started forward, but Olim hand a hand on his arm and the Tenno was not going to break that grip. "Grina! No!"

"What will be, will be." Grina said sadly as the energy held her. "Take care of Iriana. She has nothing to fear from me. Us. We will settle this. Janna and Iriana will be safe. They will need help, Kat. Please? Give them our love."

"I don't understand!" Kat begged. "What are you going to _do?_"

"Oppose."

Then she, _they_, were gone.

* * *

Far away

_Do __**nothing**__._

Falcon's warning rang through Grina's mind as the female Tenno materialized on what looked like a ship of some kind. An ancient one. The drone hummed in readiness next to them, but Falcon reached out with her mind and it subsided as a shadow stepped from one wall to scrutinize the female from. Grina fought back terror as one of Stalker's acolytes scrutinized her, his fell scythe in hand. Then a gasp tore from it. Before he could speak, Falcon's voice came from Grina's lips.

"Misery." Falcon knew this one! He stiffened and then bowed. "Do not do that! We do not have time! The plan is off the rails! Intelligence knows about Jac! We need to extract her quickly."

"Mistress, we cannot detect her." Misery was not the boogeyman that Grina was expecting. He was _respectful!_ "She and the clan are not where they were."

"Damn!" Grina felt shock reverberate through her as the Sentient within her cursed. That wasn't like the Falcon she knew. Was it? "It got them too! We are going to need _everyone_. Are they briefed?"

"No." Misery bent to one knee. Not to Grina! To _Falcon!_ "No excuse. Are you injured?"

"Yes, she is!" Grina snarled and Misery stared at her. "Falcon? What is going on?"

"Intelligence screwed up." Falcon's form shimmered into being nearby and Grina stilled as she was suddenly encased in energy that coruscated black. Falcon sighed in relief, her face easing from pain.

"We are on short time, Milady." The voice was young and one that Grina did not know. Or _did_ she? Grina felt her eyes bulge almost out of her head as a warframe appeared nearby. One she _knew! Every_ Tenno knew that black Banshee warframe!_ A younger version, but... _"Is it done?"

"We were interrupted." Falcon bowed her head. "I talked to Ric and managed to plant the seeds of cooperation. We can only wait and see if they grow. But right now? We are as ready as we are going to be. To keep this from going totally pear shaped, we will need the others. _All_ of them."

"That won't go over well." Misery warned. His gaze and the Banshee's black chorus helmet both scrutinized Grina. "And this one?"

"Grina demanded to act as my life support." Falcon said heavily as both of the others recoiled. "The Zarimon Falcon tried to kill me. He hurt me very badly. He and his puppet _will_ try again."

"Over our dead bodies, Mistress." Misery snapped as he rose.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you have gotten into, Elder?" The Banshee asked sourly. Grina just shrugged.

"I_ thought_ I did, Serene."


	12. Chapter 12

**Villains**

"Um..."

Grina was very careful as two of Stalker's Acolytes eyed her. But Serene standing beside her and _Misery_ standing beside Serene were pointed hints that being polite might not be such a bad idea. The dark Tenno warrior was bad enough, but the head Acolyte was worse in some ways. He had not sheathed his scythe. Violence and Malice were not nice beings, but both were stunned by this sudden change. Almost as stunned as _Grina_ was.

"This is not how I wanted to do this." Falcon said sadly as she checked the incubator/armored shell crib that she had directed Grina to lay the slumbering child in. "Not how I wanted to meet you. You served well since your creation. You have served with honor and dedication. You know you have been betrayed over and over by Hunhow." She turned back to the Acolytes who stared at her transparent form. "Your master is gone. I took his place."

"You _what?_" Came from Grina, Violence _and_ Malice.

"it is complicated and we do not have time to go into all of my missteps." Falcon seemed more her old self for a moment, sadness rearing before being pushed back. "I made a number of mistakes, but your Master asked me to try and save you. I will or die trying." Space itself might have bent under her calm words. "Grina took me into herself to save my energy when I miscalculated how much Void power I could withstand. I knew he would attack me, but I had no idea he would do it _there_. Even for him, that was insane. You will not harm her."

Again, cold, hard and merciless. Misery nodded. The other two stood as if frozen.

"A Tenno?" Violence demanded. "You, whoever you are, you tell us to leave a _Tenno_ alone?"

"A _fallen_ Tenno." Falcon retorted, looking at Grina who bowed her head. "She made mistakes. Bad ones. She nearly caused a clan war but she meant just as well as your master did when he reported the breach and set all this in motion. He knew his life was forfeit and he did it anyway. I am honored to have stood by him, to have freed him from Hunhow and helped him find a new path when his honor was so devastated by the revelations of Ballas' vengeance. I hope he finds a bit of solace where he is. He cannot ever return and begged me to aid you. I swore to him that I would."

"What?" Again, Grina chorused with the others. Serene looked at Misery who winced.

"It um… I never had time to explain." Misery said and all but wilted as Falcon glared at him. "I… Yes." He bowed his head. "Malice, Violence, this is Falcon. She broke our creator's main self free from Hunhow." At that, both Acolytes froze. Violence looked as if he had been about to draw a weapon, but now did not dare. "I was with him when she broke us free and he swore to her service. I would have done the same, but she stopped me and made me think before swearing. She offered me a choice. Far more than our Master ever did. His oaths preclude him working with Tenno in any way, but he refused to serve Hunhow after the way he and we were treated." Misery sighed. "He served Falcon, who is not a Tenno. He can never return from where he went."

"And where is _that?_" Violence demanded. "Trust will not happen."

"Another reality." Falcon said very quietly and both Acolytes stiffened. "There, he can be what he wanted to be all along. A defender. A guardian. A hero. But that left you six in limbo. I didn't want to come back. I wanted to stay with Cathi Gata, but she said I was needed and she was right. Intelligence has seriously screwed the pooch this time."

"Cathi Gata is Tenno." Violence said slowly. "You are-" He broke off as Falcon's form shifted from her human seeming to her true self. He and Malice both backpedaled as the orange Sentient hovered in mid-air Falcon did nothing, but both Serene and Misery moved to flank her, coincidentally, blocking any attack on Grina.

"I am not Tenno." Falcon said softly. "I do not answer to Hunhow. I honor my Mother and her Mother, but I go my own way."

"Natah is your mother." Violence said very slowly. Falcon shifted back to transparent human seeming and nodded to him. "I… I do not understand."

"Hunhow lost his way." Falcon said sadly. "He was such a great being once and now? All that remains is a vengeance driven shell of insane rage. He was pushed into it and I grieve for the wise and strong mind I once admired, but he is gone. The Orokin who caused all this are gone too. Natah destroyed them when her children were threatened. And yes, she calls Tenno her children. I do not and will not know all of what happened, but I do know she cares greatly for the Tenno. And for you."

"She… what?" Violence asked, shock oozing from every pore.

"I do not know what happened on Luna." Falcon looked at Grina who shook her head. "I know that Ballas took her, did something horrible to her. She has spoken to Tenno and others recently, but it is off. Not right. She is not who she was. I know she loves me, but..." She shook her own silver metal head. "I can't help her."

"She spoke to us, saved us from Hunhow when I tried to contact you." Misery said softly. Falcon stared at him and Misery nodded to the frozen Acolytes. "They were not going to believe me. They do not believe me now. You will have to do it."

"I do not want to." Falcon said weakly. "It is wrong!"

"Right and wrong do not come into it, Falcon." Misery slowly bent to one knee. "You need help and we need a cause."

"Misery!" Malice snapped as his hand flashed to his Opticor cannon. Violence had his rapier in hand and claws were sprouting even as Serene drew a Glaive that shimmered an odd shade of green. Misery did not move, just bowed his head.

"Mistress, do not hurt them." Misery all but begged as Falcon's form shimmered and she was a Sentient again. "They know not what they do."

"I won't." Falcon promised as Serene moved to shield Grina. She turned her face to the furious Acolytes and something flashed between the Sentient and the not-quite-Tenno who were raising weapons. Both froze as if hit by an Atlas warframe's Petrify ability. Both of them shimmered as well and then both gasped as one, dropping their weapons and falling to their knees. Suddenly, both of them were glowing the same shade of orange that Falcon was! So was Misery!

"Mistress!" Violence begged as he started to _cry!_ "Forgive me!"

"What have I done?" Malice begged as he all but collapsed. "I..."

"It is not your fault. _Any_ of you!" Falcon said quickly. "Your master was crazed by his never ending crusade for vengeance. Anyone would be. Anyone! Hunhow took advantage! It is not your fault!" Neither of the pseudo warframes would meet the energy 'face' of her Sentient form. "Malice, Violence, look at me." She could have commanded. Instead, she _begged. "_Please?_" _Neither of them moved, Violence still crying. "I cannot be your master. I am not him. But I can help you. If you let me. If you want it. I will not take choice from you. I am not Orokin. I refuse to _be_ an Orokin. You have all suffered enough. Look at me, please?" Hurt sounded in her tone.

"I would have attacked you." Violence said in a tiny voice as he stared up at the Sentient. Malice just knelt, head bowed. "You broke our chains."

"Yes." Falcon said simply. "You are free now. Go with my blessing if that is what you wish." Grina exclaimed, but Serene shook her head and the former Elder stilled, face ashen.

"I am so angry." Malice said weakly. "Is… Is that normal?"

"I don't know." Falcon admitted. "I am new to this whole thing. Luckily, I have help." She looked at Grina. "The Shadow will continue, Tenno Grina. It must, but I am not Hunhow. I will not enslave _anyone_. My mother as I knew and loved her would not like that. As she is now?"

Everyone stilled as a blue hologram appeared in the middle of the tableau. She wore no helmet and her form was human. That paled. The Lotus was _crying!_

"So many thought you too would go for vengeance, Falcon." The one time guide of the Tenno said through her tears. "Be tainted by his everlasting war. Hunhow's or Stalker's."

"I might fall anyway, mother." Falcon said sadly. "I am not perfect."

"No one is, not even our kind." The Lotus sighed. "Hunhow is so limited now. He will strike at you. Protect her!" That was to Misery and the other acolytes who bowed their heads. "She knows what she is doing. Mostly." She qualified with a small smile as Falcon sputtered.

"Mother!" Falcon protested.

"I wish I had time, but I can only stay this way for a short period before Hunhow will start to suspect I am not entirely his slave. You are needed now. _All_ of you. Angst is in trouble." Natah said quietly as all three Acolytes stiffened. "She found something horrible and is in over her head."

"What _else_ is new?" Misery asked sourly as he rose.

"Everything." Natah said as her form started to fade. "She surprised me. She is doing something _heroic_."

* * *

Europa

She was so cold. She had been so cold since she had fled the attack on the Corpus outpost. It had been a simple matter. Talk to both sides of the trade dispute as one of Amelia's Voices. Act in a totally neutral fashion. That could be hard. She was still emotional after so many upheavals in her life but she had been working with many people to get past them, to work though her foibles and grow as she must.

Now? She was in trouble.

_Stay awake Mishka!_ The voice in her head snapped at her as she jolted aware again. She tried to move and bit back a scream as her leg protested. The deep cut that had gone halfway through her leg throbbed even through the bandage that she had managed to wrap around it even as she fled into the trackless icy wastes. _Help is on the way! Stay awake!_

Jasmina was not happy. Mishka had wanted to go her own way for a bit. To learn other songs than the ones that she could learn while surrounded by guardians. The Voices offered anonymity and after the mess with the Clergy declaring Holy War and the aftermath, no Corpus in their right _mind_ would touch one. Even the crazies had learned to leave them alone after seven had been shot dead by other Corpus security forces. She hadn't fooled herself that it would last, but she had hoped to see more of life. To learn more songs.

Now? That wasn't going to happen.

_I can't run any further, Jasmina._ Mishka said sadly as she collapsed into a small hollow that took her out of the wind, the rags of her robes fluttering in the chill breeze that swept across this wasteland. _I know you will blame yourself, but this is on me. I wanted to see. __I heard the song and they called to me. __I wanted to help. I hoped it was real. __Arlo._

_We all knew it was a lie, Mishka! __Even before they attacked you. _Jasmina was crying softly as Mishka lay down for what was likely the last time. _That the Infested do not heal people._

_No? _Mishka dredged up humor form somewhere. _Then this is all a fever dream from when I was poisoned? It was too good to be true, but I thought I could __at least _**talk**_ to them._

_Feral Infested, you silly girl! __We are less than twenty minutes out, Mishka! _Jasmina snarled._ Hold on! Stay warm! We will revive you!_

_I feel the Virus taking root, Jasmina. It won't be me __you revive. So do what you have to, Caretaker. Use my biomass as you need . Remember me. Take care of my mom and Janna please? _Mishka said stared down at the rip in her bodysuit. If it had been whole, she could have walked across the icy wastes with no problems at all. The fleshy garment was designed to provide such protections. But it had been damaged by the lunatic with the bony claws. That she had managed to escape when her trade meeting had been attacked was a miracle. Or something _worse_. She stilled as a noise came to her ears. A growl.

Mishka stared up at the Zealot who stood on the lip of the small hill she had sheltered behind. It wasn't the one that had hurt her. Then again, what little she knew about them said they usually showed up in pairs or trios. They each had roles and-

Mishka screamed as a horrific looking and smelling cloud enveloped her. It was a swarm of infested insects, biting and clawing at her, seeking entry to her body. She had wrapped the wound and she knew her bodysuit had sealed but the new flesh around that area was weak and it was only a matter of time before the cloud managed to penetrate. She wasn't a Warrior in a warframe. They could take on Infested all day long and come out almost as as pristine as when they had started, due in no small part to the fact that warframes were based off Technocyte Infestation. The very First Tenno had been infected by the virus and refused to lose what little remained of his humanity to it, changing him in so many ways. But Mishka was not him.

She swiped at the swarm with her fingers, numb as they were, but iron hands grabbed hers and held her still as the swarm swept around her. She screamed again in agony as her leg seemed to catch fire. She could feel the Infection writhing into her and-

"_**LEAVE HER ALONE!**_"

Mishka rocked. No, the hands that held her were torn from her and she stared as a red and black form straddled her. Was that a warframe? No. It _wasn't!_ Mishka had thought herself beyond fear but she felt it anew as one of _Stalkers Acolytes_ stood over her. One of her father's slaves stood there, having apparently tossed the Zealot who had been holding her immobile away. Between the numbness and the agony in her leg, Mishka could barely move at all now. She stared at three black bony forms who were eyeing the Acolyte.

"Get lost, scum!" That was the Acolyte. That didn't make sense. Did it? Why was one of Stalker's Acolytes defending Mishka? It peculated through the hurt Caretaker's brain and now? She was just tired.

"What does he want _now?_" Mishka managed to mumble.

_Mishka?_ Jasmina demanded. _Stay awake, girl! Less than fifteen!_

"Don't have fifteen." Mishka mumbled. "I am dead. Maybe they will stop bothering me then."

_Who?_ Jasmina snapped, but Mishka was too tired to respond. _Mishka!_

Something hit the ground next to Mishka and warmth suffused the girl. She stared up at the Acolyte who was retracting her hand. She stared down at the object and then warm numbness swept consciousness from her. Was it singing?

* * *

The snowy hill

"Be gone or be dead, fools." Angst said with a snarl as the Shadow's Daughter was pulled into the digitization container for transport. The young woman would be safe there. Safer than _Angst_ was against three of these odd things. The Acolyte found she did not care much.

She hadn't planned on this. She hadn't planned on _anything_ to tell the truth. She had hoped to find a Tenno, have a good fight and then flee as ordered even as much as that rankled her. But there hadn't been any Tenno in the area. Odd that They usually were swarming all over the place, doing their silliness for whatever reason the Betrayers deemed worth coming to this cold hell for. There hadn't been any and the few Corpus that Angst had found hadn't put up much of a fight. She had been _spoiling_ for a good fight and had been running around slaughtering Grineer patrols, infested hives and anything else she could find. She had been trying with all of her skill to make enough noise to draw Tenno. But none had shown! That was _beyond_ rude! It was _infuriating_.

Angst had been on the verge of leaving the planet, orders or no orders, when she had caught the edge of a distress call. Ordinarily, she would have ignored such as beneath her, but this was one different. The voice had been _familiar_. She hadn't understood why she had been so concerned until she had approached the area and found it swarming with new Infested. Arlo's devotees had been at work for a while. If she hadn't been so bent on determining why she had been so worried, she might have just lost herself in the joy of battle again, but she had been worried and rightly so.

The garb was distinct. Even Angst knew to leave Amelia's Voices _alone_. Her master would not be plaased if she hurt one of them. If the vocal disguiser had been intact, Angst never would have known who was fleeing the Zealots' 'gentle conversion'. She likely would have assumed a human and left the being to her fate. But she _did_ recognize the voice and now? The furious Acolyte was almost happy. She had a fight _and_ she was obeying orders!

'Do not seek out Mishka or Iriana but if you find them in need, aid them as you can. They will not thank you, but I will.'

It wasn't every day that the Shadow said things like that. Angst was not a thinker. She did not understand entirely why her master felt so strongly about certain Tenno. She had no regard either way for the Tenno Bard _or_ the Tenno Healer, but in the end? She didn't need it.

He had ordered. She would obey. And lo and behold? She had a decent fight on her hands. _Finally!_

This was going to be a good day! The three Zealots split up, moving to flank her, but paused as she activated her claws and cackled maniacally.

"Bring it on!"


	13. Chapter 13

**What choice?**

Angst was actually whistling as she materialized in her home base. She was aware of scrutiny as soon as she did, but paid it no mind. She was happy! Her warframe was a mess, but those idiot Zealots were in far worse shape. Yes, they were Infested, so they would reform from biomass eventually, but it would take quite a while in as many pieces as she had left them. She was-

She jerked as Malice, Violence and Misery all appeared around her and they were aiming weapons at her!

"What?" Angst started and froze as Misery snarled.

"What have you _done?_" Misery was _not_ happy. Angst did not like Misery, but only a _fool_ took him lightly.

"I did as ordered." Angst replied, her joy fading as rage rising. "There were no Tenno there! I made a mess and they did not show up. So, I came back." Misery just looked at her and Angst snarled at him. "_What?_"

"Put her _down_. _Now_." Angst went totally still as Misery raised his free hand and dark energy started to coruscate from it. "If you have harmed the Bard in any way, I _will_ give your energy to the Tenno."

The threat was pure Misery but… How did he know about that? How did-? Angst slowly shook her head and then she pulled the small sphere from her belt. It was ancient Orokin tech and irreplaceable. She hadn't been supposed to use it, but there really hadn't been any other choice. Shadow's Daughter had been Infected and freezing to death!

"She is alive." Angst said slowly as she bent down to lay the sphere on the ground. "She was hurt by Infested and she would not have survived. I did not know who she was until I saw her. Our orders are clear!" She protested as Misery stared at her. "She could not have survived that."

Angst went totally still as a form she did not know appeared nearby. The holographic woman was shaking her head.

"The Caretakers were less than ten minutes away. They all love Mishka!" The newcomer said with a frown. "They are going to go crazy. They will tear that ice shelf apart looking for traces of her. If they or their allies trace you here, we are in _big_ trouble. We may or may not be able to fight the Caretakers. We _cannot_ fight the _First_."

Considering that the First were direct descendants of the original Tenno and had access to just about every trace of Tenno technology ever made? No. Fighting them was a _bad_ idea. The Acolytes had once. _Once. _Six Acolytes versus _one_ of the First hadn't been a fight! It had been a joke and _not _a jokeon the Tenno_. _The only good thing was that it had been over fast and the First were not prone to gloating.

"Who are you?" Angst snarled, and started to rise, but Misery's hand glowed and she froze.

"My name is Falcon." The stranger said with a growl. "And you may have just doomed us all. Misery?" Was that a command? Angst went totally still as the sphere flew to Misery's hand.

"It has been activated." Misery said after a moment's perusal. "It looks intact, but I have never used these. The Master gave us each one of these, but with strict orders to only use them if absolutely necessary since they are irreplaceable."

"She was _dying!_" Angst grated out, tensing to fight. "What was I _supposed_ to do?"

"Golden. Is that Orokin tech?" Falcon asked Misery who nodded. "Damn. It almost certainly has anti-tamper settings. Did he say how to release the occupant?"

"He did but he also warned that there were consequences for such an action." Misery replied, but did not look away from Angst. "How badly was she hurt?" He demanded.

"What is going on?" Angst snarled and rose. All three of the other Acolytes aimed at her but Falcon stepped forward.

"Angst, your Master is gone." Falcon said quietly and Angst felt her world start to crumble. It solidified at the holograms next words. "I am here to help."

"Prove it!" Angst snapped and was taken aback when Falcon nodded.

"I will."

Angst bit back a scream as the hologram in front of her shifted from a human to a _Sentient! _Then power beyond belief scoured into her and she felt the chains that bound her to her master and _his_ master shatter. She felt her sanity start to fracture as well, but incredible power swept her up and cradled her mind tight as she started to shake. Not in fear or in pain, in _rage! _Not at anyone present. Her claws extended almost without thought and everyone stepped back as she howled.

"_THAT LIAR!_" Angst screamed as Falcon's energy pressed closer, almost an embrace?_ "He promised me power! This is not power!"_

"Yes it is." Falcon was calm, but her tone held no mercy. "You are very powerful, Angst. This is what you wanted, is it not?"

"_NO!_" Angst threw herself at the Sentient and stammered in shock as she passed right through it. "_What?_"

"This one time, I will allow your anger." Falcon was still cold. "But as with your old master, there _are_ limits. Pass them at your peril, Angst." The other acolytes aimed, but Angst only had eyes for Falcon who slowly shook her head.

"You will not hold- urK!" The raging female Acolyte was suddenly lifted off the floor, clutching fruitlessly at the green-orange energy that surrounded her head and held her struggling form off the ground.

"I don't _want_ to hold you." Falcon said reasonably. "But you are far too dangerous to run around loose, aren't you?" Angst screamed as the energy burrowed into her helmet and then deeper. Falcon gave a tiny sigh as Angst's screams tapered off to moans then to whimpers. "I see. How old were you when he took you?"

"I… I don't remember..." Angst croaked out. "Mistress! I... I will obey!"

"Yes, you will obey her, Angst. No matter what you may wish. You will obey. As for how old? She was nine." Misery said quietly. "He took her from horror and that was good thing. But what he did to her… That was not."

"What he had _you_ do to her." Falcon corrected him coldly and he bowed his head. "There is nothing left of who she was, is there?" Misery shook his head. "I see."

"She was nothing but rage." Misery was calm, but tense. As well he should be. Falcon was not happy with him. "I am no mind healer."

"That is abundantly clear." Falcon said with a snarl as the energy she had hit Angst with vanished. The airborne Acolyte fell to her feet, but then she slipped down to her knees, crying. Falcon was unmoved. "You can turn off the tears. I am not human to be moved by them. I feel some empathy for a little girl lost in such a horrible way, but you? You have earned my ire and many other peoples'. If you have harmed Mishka, I _will_ turn you over to the Tenno and if so? You will _pray_ for death for a long, long time and even that will not be a release since the _Grandmaster of the Dead_ cares for Mishka too."

She actually shuddered, but then again, she knew far more about Nikis that most. Not that she could talk about that.

"I did not harm her." Angst's sobs cut off of as if she had thrown a switch. Which she basically had. "She is infected with the Technocyte Virus and she was suffering from severe hypothermia. She would not have survived to be rescued and even if the Caretakers could have revived her? She is infected."

"If it is preliminary stages, then we can cure her." Falcon said slowly, "But we have to release her now. She is bound to them mind to mind and many of them cannot live long without that contact."

"She will not be happy." Misery warned softly.

"Would _you?_"

"Point."

* * *

Ten minutes later

The bedroom was well appointed and comfortable. It was medical in nature, but great care had been taken to make it seem less clinical, less sterile. All of the machinery was concealed and the walls were painted cheery colors. Falcon's mind shied away from what Stalker had used this place for. Falcon was in human seeming as a hologram. Grina was physically present. The only person present.

"Are you sure about this?" Grina asked as she eyed the sphere that sat in the middle of the bed. "We could take her to Mars." She wore a haz-mat suit with a clear bubble hood. Not armor and she had no weapons. Falcon wasn't totally clueless. She didn't entirely trust the former Elder.

"If we do that? They won't let us leave." Falcon replied and Grina made a face but nodded. "Mishka is needed, true, But so am I. If I have to, I have other options, but for now? Let's just see how bad it is. You need to do the talking, at least at first. She knows you."

"She won't trust me." Grina said with a wince, but then nodded as Falcon glared at her. "I am ready."

The sphere dissolved and a golden shimmering heralded a familiar female form appearing on the bed. Mishka was a mess. Even as little as Falcon knew about human physiology, the girl looked far too pale. Without being prompted, Grina started scanning the bloody ruin of the girl's leg.

"Definite hypothermia. Start warming procedures." At Grina's request, the bed started to glow softly. "Massive trauma and Technocyte Infection. Not the same leg as last time. I am not sure if that is good or bad. We can stop the infection without cauterization. That is good. Beginning treatment now." Grina frowned as Mishka gave a soft moan. "Mishka, can you hear me?" There was no response and Grina looked at Falcon who shrugged. "Mishka? Please, don't scare us, girl. Come on, wake up." She smiled as Mishka opened her mouth.

"I..." Mishka's voice was barely audible. "What?"

"Mishka, you are hurt." Grina reassured her. "We are going to take care of you and then get you back home. Okay?"

"I am home." Mishka said dully and Grina stared at her before turning to Falcon whose face was pale even as a hologram. "Stop the voices, please, Master. Please?" She begged as both others stared at each other in horror. "They are mad. Why are they mad?"

"Mishka, you are hurt." Grina reassured her. "You are not thinking clearly. We will help you, okay? Your mom is waiting for you."

"My… mom?" Mishka's voice strengthened. But... "She will serve. I will guide her to serve."

"_What?_" Grina demanded, but hushed as Falcons swept close to the bed.

"Who do you serve, Mishka?" Falcon kept her tone calm even as Grina spun to glare at her. But Mishka's response silenced them both.

"I serve the Shadow." Mishka said, toneless. "Command me. Shadow, _p__lease?_ I need… I need it!" She started shivering. Withdrawal?

"Oh no." Grina inhaled, but Falcon was swifter. Before Grina could react, Falcon was hovering beside the bed, her energy wafting over the distraught girl.

"The Shadow knows its own, Mishka, and you are not one of them." Falcon said gently as Mishka started to cry. Falcon was upset, but she kept her voice so gentle. "Don't cry, girl. It is all right, Mishka. It is all right. You are hurt. You are sick, hurt and confused. These voices? Are they still there?"

"They are mad at me." Mishka said weakly. "They are scary."

"I do not doubt that they are angry, Mishka." Falcon said sadly. "I am too, but not with you. Never with you, dear Mishka. It is all right. Your mother was kind to me and I am going to help you. I need to talk to them. Can you be brave for little bit, Mishka? They will be angry, but not with you."

"They are calling me all kinds of names!" Mishka said weakly.

"Stop that." Falcon snapped as energy flared around the pair and Grina stepped back, her eyes on the medical readouts. "She is _not_ to blame!" Grina's eyes bulged as two holographic warframes simply appeared in the middle of the room. The Ember Prime and Mag both held weapons ready. Falcon spoke before they could. "Caretakers! She is not to blame! Do not harm her!"

"You are dead, do you hear me, _dead!_" The Ember might have ignited an ocean but Falcon just nodded.

"I am, yes." Falcon replied and both warframes seemed to pause. "She is not. Not yet. I do not know what happened to her, but I will not let _anyone_ harm her. Iriana was kind to me when she didn't have to be. She placed herself in mortal peril to help me. I will not let anyone harm her daughter! Do I make myself clear?" That was calm, but not.

"Who are you?" The Mag demanded, her tone ice water instead of lava.

"My name is Falcon." The Sentient in human seeming replied. "I do not know what you may have heard about me, nor do I care. I do not know why this happened to her. She was dying and was rescued in a very odd way. I do not know what was done, why or how. I do not think the one who did it knew. And before you say it..." She interrupted the Ember before she could speak again. "...I have not, do not and _will not_ enslave people! She is hypothermic and Infected with the Virus. My people are going to heal those. After that, we can see about other things. I am not her Mistress and I refuse to take free will from her." At that Mishka whimpered, but Falcon soothed her with waft of soft energy.

"You are too good to be true." The Ember snarled.

"Maybe, but right now, she is my priority. You can touch her mind." Falcon was still stern, but her energy soothed the agitated girl and Mishka finally relaxed a little. "Am I doing anything other than calming her?"

"Beware!" Grina snapped and Falcon stared at her before hissing. "If she touched Orokin tech, then it might snare you too!"

"Good point, beware Caretakers!" Falcon snarled. "I will limit this connection as best I can, but if she _was _subverted, then..." She slumped. "I will get her to her Mom. Somehow."

"No." The Ember said flatly. "Mishka would be the first to tell us to cut her off. If you are working for her lying scum of father, then nothing you say can be trusted. We will mourn her and we will find you. Run, hide or whatever. _We will find you!_"

"_No!_" Falcon screamed as Mishka convulsed. "There is no need!" The holograms winked out and alarms sounded as Mishka's body arrested. "No." Falcon begged as Grina started to work feverishly. "I… I can't… Mishka... I can't let you die." She bowed her head and then Grina exclaimed her energy swept out to coat Mishka's trembling form. The girl's convulsion stopped. "Oh, Mishka! I am sorry. Iriana is going to kill me!" Her voice cracked and broke, but then she stilled as Mishka's mouth opened.

"You had no choice." Mishka's voice held pain and fear deep down. "They were not going to listen. I… I feel..."

"Mishka, you need immediate healing!" Grina said firmly. "Whatever else can _wait_."

"I.. wait..." Mishka begged as Grina's hands flashed over a console that unfolded from a wall nearby. Soft yellow energy started to seep up from the bed. "Is my father here?"

"No." Falcon said flatly.

"Will he come?" Mishka asked, confused.

"No." Falcon repeated.

"But... The Shadow..." Mishka said slowly. "I hear the command in my head. I have to seek the Shadow. I... Wait." She stared at Falcon, her eyes clearing. "You. _You_ are the Shadow."

"I had to bind you to me to save your life." Falcon said sadly. "I can undo it and I will as soon as you are out of danger. As soon as we can undo whatever horror that blasted device put in your head."

"It is not horror, Milady. Your music is beautiful and soothing." Far from frightened, Mishka was smiling as she lay back. "We will speak further when I wake again. Be well, Mistress Shadow."

"_What?_" Falcon stammered, but Mishka lay back as her rhythms eased into a sleep pattern. A mask swept up from the bed to cover her nose and mouth. Falcon swept away from the bed, shaking her head. "What have I done? Oh holy metal! What have I _done?_"

"Saved her." Came from the door and both females spun to see the pitch black Banshee warframe standing there. Serene nodded to Falcon. "You saved her."

"Where were you?" Falcon's tone was bare whisper, but Grina stepped away from the hologram as Falcon's rage sang in her very soft voice. "You could have helped her. _Saved_ her. Why _didn't_ you?" The black warframe did not react and Falcon snarled. "There are enough plots here. You do not need to _add_ to them!"

"You are right." The Banshee replied. "There far too many plots at the moment. But this is not one of them. I am here to assist you when you need it. You didn't."

"I just _enslaved_ the daughter of a good woman!" Falcon advanced on the warframe hands clenched into holographic fists. "You could have stopped me, stopped that from happening!"

"I could have, yes." Serene shook her head and the energy strings of her Chorus helmet sang. "But that would have made things much worse. She is not dead and she will make up her own mind when it is clearer. Be ready. From everything I have heard, she is just as stubborn as her mother." Was she chuckling?

"If you start jokes, I will call the Empress. Do _not_ think I won't." Falcon warned. "You know what she will do."

"Yes, I know what she will do if she catches me here." Serene agreed. "I volunteered. I can sneak almost as well as Grandma could."

"'Grand'..." Grina swallowed hard as Falcon and Serene both stared at her. "Um… am I cleared for that?"

"Does it _matter?_" Falcon snapped. "Healer Iriana's daughter _enslaved_, me as the Shadow who just _did_ it… What does a warden of reality here in _secret_ add to that?"

"A...a warden..." Grina had paled almost to a faint. "You...are not the Serene I knew."

"Be glad." Serene said with a growl of her own. "Grandma told us stories many nights in the Weyr while i grew up about a place with people who wore armor that wasn't made of metal. Just from the stories? She was rather incensed with you. She repeatedly said that you were one of the few that she would stake out for Thread without any misgivings at all! From what I understand? You _earned_ it!"

"And..." Grina shook her head. "No! I _don't_ want to _know!_" She declared as both Falcon and the warframe glared at one another. They spoke the same word.

"Wise."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sins or not?**

Falcon was aware when Mishka woke. She had been scrutinizing what frames were available for her use and had narrowed the field down to a few. She was tired of relying on Grina, especially since she couldn't confide entirely in the Elder and really couldn't trust her no matter how hard the older woman tried. The previous owner had possessed a _huge_ collection of warframe parts and Falcon's mind shied away from the implications. There wasn't any record of where the parts had come from but there was the ever present feel of fear and pain that had apparently been imprinted in the parts. Falcon was determined to do something about that when she could. Falcon had cobbled together a Mag warframe and was using it to sit by Mishka's bed even as the girl's eyes fluttered open. She was still in what Grina had dubbed 'The Recovery Room' and Falcon had worked hard to deactivate anything harmful in it. Many of the things hidden in the walls turned her nonexistent stomach and she _would_ tear them out when she had time. Later.

"Good morning, Mishka." Falcon nodded to the waking girl. "How do you feel?"

"Strange." Mishka admitted as she stared down at her leg. The odd fleshy body suit type garment that she wore had retracted from the injury while Grina had worked to repair it. Then, after wards, it had grown back over the healing wound, a bit thicker to protect odd. Odd, but no odder than many things Falcon had seen recently. "I… They wanted me to… I am not Infested?" She begged.

"Not now, no. It was an early stage and we caught it in time." Falcon kept her voice calm through sheer force of will as Mishka started to cry softly. "Mishka?"

"I was confused. I was so scared. They..." Mishka paused as Falcon took her hand.

"As far as your comrades know, I am subverting you. Brainwashing you. Enthralling you." Falcon said sadly. "I did bind you. That was the only way to stop your seizures. I can undo it." Her free hand started for Mishka's forehead, but Mishka tried to bat it away. She couldn't move very well and Falcon sighed. "Mishka, please. Let me undo it."

"You are not alone." Falcon stared as Mishka squeezed the hand that Falcon's warframe held. "You do not deserve to be alone!"

"Yes, I do." Falcon laid her hand on Mishka's forehead but paused as Mishka pushed it away. "Mishka! Stop! Let me undo it! I will get you back to the Tenno. They can undo what the sphere did to you."

"The sphere sang to me, true." Mishka did not move and Falcon was afraid to push her for fear of harming the still weak girl. "It was very beautiful, but it was Orokin. I know the dangers. I ignored it after the first few stanzas. I had time to think. I planned to suicide as soon as the being who sired me pulled me out."

"It was supposed to put you in stasis." Falcon said slowly, confused.

"It did." Mishka reassured the Sentient. "My body was in stasis and the Infection halted until I could get to safety. But my mind went elsewhere. I thought I was dying and maybe I did?" She made a face. "I have no frame of reference to discuss what I felt and I wish that experience on no one else. I faded from the mass mind and I felt their grief as I did. Did I die? I don't know. If so, I was less than enthused coming back. I assumed Stalker would be here to enslave me. But you… You are not him."

"I have to be." Falcon would not meet her gaze. "I have to."

"I know." Mishka said quietly and Falcon stiffened. "I do not know how I know, but I do know."

"What did they do?" Falcon breathed, horrified. "If they do _anything_, they will draw Eliza's attention! She only allowed _me_ to come back because I am alone. If Cathi Gata comes back, I have to leave!"

"She is angry. Not cruel." Mishka said quietly and Falcon stiffened further.

"How do you know about that?" Falcon demanded, fear for Mishka rising.

"I don't know."Mishka admitted. "That is a secret, I know that, but I don't know how I know. I..." She slumped. "I meant what I said. I would never, _ever_, serve the being who sired me. Who lied to mom and killed so many for empty vengeance but you? You are kind, gentle when you can be."

"I… I don't want to do this!" Falcon said weakly as she started to cry. Mishka sat up slowly and then she was hugging the warframe. "I do not want to be a murderer!"

"You are not." Mishka reassured her as Falcon wept. "You are the Shadow."

"I… I can't… I can't..." Falcon cried into Mishka's shoulder as Mishka started to sing. And _what_ she sang…

_Don't leave me alone!  
A cry in the night,  
O__f__ anguish heart-st__r__iking,  
Of soul-killing fright._

Both of them jerked as another voice sang. Both turned to see Serene's black warframe in the doorway, her melodious alto voice synching perfectly with Mishka's soprano. Mishka's face held awe, fear and joy in equal measure.

_Live for my living  
Or else I must die  
Don't leave me alone.  
A world heard that cry._

"More than one world heard that cry." Serene said very quietly when last strain finally faded to nothing. "I was far way when Brekke screamed and _I_ heard it." She shook her head as Mishka stared at her. "I don't know what happened to you either. I do know you are very special and we will do whatever we can to help you. Eliza has barred us from coming and going as we normally would. She has every right to be angry with us after what Raviine did to her and Cathi Gata. If my life be the penance for our sins? So be it. Falcon needed help. I am here."

"You didn't help her!" Falcon was still angry about that. "You could have and just stood there while they almost killed her!"

"She didn't need me." Serene said with a shrug. "She needed you."

Falcon started to retort angrily, but broke off as Mishka hugged her again. "Mishka?"

"I know what you have to do and yes, it is terrifying." Mishka reassured the distraught Sentient. "I feel…different, but I do still have free will, do I not?"

"I wasn't going take that from you!" Falcon said sourly. "I did it as lightly as I could."

"Then do it fully." Mishka did not react as Falcon recoiled all the way to the closest wall, shaking her head. "You need my help and I can explain to them. Keep them and the First from hunting you. You need my help!"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Falcon begging. "I won't enthrall you!"

"She is not asking that." Serene moved to the bedside and Mishka smiled at her as the black Banshee warframe held out a hand. "Are you sure, Mishka Daughter of Iriana?" Why did that sound so formal? "This is not a step to take lightly, young lady."

"I am not a Warrior." Mishka took Serene's hand and the machinery that should have held her in the bed for her own protection did not activate as Serene helped her from the bed to stand on unsteady feet. Then Mishka slowly sank to her knees, also aided by Serene. "I will never be a Warrior."

"Never is a long time, young lady." Serene said sadly. "Once? I said I would never be more than a drudge working at the Headwoman's hearth and _now_ look at me." She had grin in her voice that Mishka shared. "But what you ask her is for life. It cannot be undone. Even if she frees you from any mental bonding, you will never be able to lose the bonds of honor and duty that you assume."

"Honor and..." Falcon stilled as Mishka bowed her head. "I..." She shook her head. "I cannot do that! I am not a knight. Not even a squire!"

"I am a knight." Serene snickered as a sputtering sound came from Falcons' warframe. Mishka carefully hid a grin as Serene nodded to her. "Falcon. She needs you and you need her. You know the truth. You must accept the burden."

"_I AM NOT A MURDERER!_" Falcon screamed. Mishka stilled, but Serene was unmoved.

"There is no 'fair' or 'just' in war, Falcon." The black banshee said sternly. "You of all people know this. The game your mother is playing is incredibly dangerous and you swore to aid her and her children. The same oath Cathi Gata swore! Will you forswear? Dishonor yourself and your friend?" The very walls seemed to shake with the banshee's cold rage.

"I..." Falcon gave a sob and then she shook her head. "No. No, I will not." She slumped and then she slid to her knees. "Mishka, please..." She begged but Mishka shook her head.

"There are many ways to fight. You need me and I need you." Mishka smiled as she bowed her head. "'A knight is sworn to Valor.'"

"Close, but not quite." Serene held up her hand and a sword appeared in it. It was odd, that sword. It was long, straight, had a double edge, a straight hand and a half hilt and a simple guard. There were no decorations, no frills, no nothing, just pure function in steel. Except… There was a small etching in the blade just below the guard, a mace crossed with a sword. That was it. She reversed the blade and held it just below the guard as Falcon bowed her head. When Serene spoke again, it was resonant. As if many, may beings were speaking through her.

"Falcon, daughter of Natah, will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of who look to you, to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their origins or customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do." Falcon's tone resonated oddly as well. Mishka bowed her head as Serene spoke again, weighty with history as well as power.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" The warden asked. "Will you act as needed to preserve Balance and restore faith in that which is lost?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the true profession of all faiths that do not cause harm to the innocent?"

"This I promise to do."

"Then take up your sword, Falcon Lady of the Shadow." Serene said firmly as she lowered the sword until it was held in both hands. The warden bent to one knee and extended it to the Mag warframe. "Strike down the Wicked. Protect the Innocent. But in all things, remember the Balance."

Falcon rose and stepped carefully to where Serene stood. Falcon stared at the sword for a long moment and then took it up properly, her hands on the hilt. It started to glow softly blue as she took it up. She muttered something about 'showoffs' that the others ignored as she held it in front of her.

"I do not want this, but I know my duty. To my people, the Tenno, humanity and so many others." Falcon took a deep breath and then spoke firmly. "The things which I have here promised, I will perform and keep." She bowed her head before the blade. "So swears Falcon, daughter of Natah. I _am_ the Shadow."

"Hail Shadow." Mishka bowed her head as Falcon turned to her. But Mishka looked at Serene who paused. "Will the oath I started serve?" She inquired carefully.

"Ricard's Order fell to darkness, but their memory lives on in a few souls." Serene admitted. She looked at Falcon who shrugged. "The words themselves do not matter. It is what is inside that matters."

"You will branded traitor by many." Falcon said softly as Mishka thought about that. "You are already hunted for something you had no control over. Your mother is hounded for a crime she did not commit. The being who sired you is gone, but no one can know that. I will have to continue sending the Acolytes out. Sending copies of him out to hunt the Tenno. I have to. Balance must be maintained."

"It _will_ be maintained." Mishka promised. "There are many who will mourn me now. Let them." Both Serene and Falcon stared at her as Mishka gave a tiny sob. "I am my mother's daughter. I cannot pass by when others are in pain. _You_ are in pain, Lady Shadow but you will _never_ stand alone again."

"Mishka! _No!_" Falcon begged, but Mishka turned to Serene and bowed her head.

"My name is _Rebekah_. A knight is sworn to Valor..."

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Grina was stunned when Falcon exited the room alone. The Mag was quivering. Crying? She strode past the Elder without a word, leaving Grina to stare after her. Then the black banshee warframe beckoned her into the room. Grina did not like this. Not at all! What little she knew about the wardens of reality made her very wary. It got worse when she entered the room and Mishka lay on the bed with _a sheathed sword_ beside her. Had she been _slapped?_

"Mishka?" Grina asked very carefully as Serene beckoned her towards the bed. "Are you all right?"

"No." The girl sighed. "For any number of reasons." Grina made a motion towards her face and Mishka frowned. "That is the least of my hurts at the moment. I need a witness and you are it."

"Mishka, no one will trust me." Grina heaved an exasperated sigh as she started scanning. The girl seemed the same. Just surface contusions on her face. "You know this."

"No, they won't. But they will believe _me_." The girl admitted and then nodded as the black warframe came in and closed the door. "We are ready. Do not speak her name. They will not see her."

"Wha-?" Grina started only to freeze as Mishka slammed the flat of her hand to the side of her head. "Mishka! What?"

"_Do. Nothing._" Mishka commanded as she hit herself again and _this time_ something plopped out of her ear to fall into her hand. She glared at the small white worm like thing. "You had no right to hurt Falcon so badly! She saved my life and you repay it with crying vengeance before she can even explain that the one who sired me is not involved? _I do not know you!_" She snapped and then spoke spoke to someone who could not be seen. "I am not talking to you, Caretaker! Let me talk to the Healer! Now! I don't care what you say, let me talk to her or I am going to call _Rachel_ and ask _her_ to relay the message. You will like it less if _she_ has to deliver it!"

Grina stared at the girl and then at the black warframe who slowly shook her head and put a single finger to where her lips would be on a human face. Grina nodded, but it was hard, so hard to remain silent. Mishka's face was stricken, but nothing showed in her voice when she spoke.

"I know you are upset, Healer Iriana." Mishka said firmly. "What happened is entirely my fault. Not yours. Not Caretaker Jasmina's nor Caretaker Elenia's. That I am alive and uninfected is a miracle. A miracle they spurned." She shook her head. "He is not involved but no, I do not expect you to believe me. I cannot come back. I have found a cause that needs songs. You met her, can you really believe _Falcon_ of all people is running around willingly enthralling people?" She demanded, incredulous. "No. The mind does boggle. But yes. She has a hard job, Mom. She has repeatedly asked me to go back to you and the Caretakers and I have refused. She needs help and I am going to give it." She sighed at whatever she heard. "No, I don't expect you to accept that. Not quickly if at all. You are needed where you are. I am needed where I am. I am not a Warrior and I highly doubt that Falcon is going to throw me into conflicts of any kind. Although I do sort of shudder at what she will devise to punish me for insubordination. I may have um… irritated her a bit." Mishka made a face. "You can stop laughing any time, mother." Exasperation snag in her tone and her face lightened. "I am sorry I frightened you so badly again and I had to apologize. I had to say goodbye. I do not know when or if I will see you again. I do not know what will happen, but she has treated me with honor. I have found a worthy cause, Mother." She shook her head. "No, I will not keep the worm. I am going to destroy it to keep Jasmina from tracking us down and launching an assault. Yes, I know she is right now and no, I won't allow it. She is a good soul, but so is Falcon and I do _not_ want want them fighting. I have a new role and a new identity. I know my place. I was always going to go out on my own, but this… I did not expect this, but it fits, Mom." Her face turned stricken. "Don't cry, Mom. I am all right and I hope to see you again someday. I love you. Goodbye."

Grina and Serene both exclaimed as the girl slammed her palms together and something went 'squish'.

"They will not believe you _or_ me." Grina said weakly. "They won't."

"Yes, they will." Iriana's daughter said softly as she wiped her hands on the bed. "Because you are going to tell them that Mishka, daughter of Iriana is _dead._" Grina stared at her, face slowly paling and the woman in the bed nodded. "That is no longer my name. My name is Rebekah and I am Bard of the Shadow."

"Ah..." Grina swallowed hard as she turned to the warden who shrugged. "And… why would they believe _me?_" The smile that curved _Rebekah's_ face was impish and totally recognizable.

"Because I am not going to give them a choice."

* * *

**Song is 'Brekke's Cry' from Dragonquest by Anne Mccaffrey**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gambits**

"I… I do not agree." Falcon said quietly as the girl who until recently had been known as 'Mishka' sat up in her bed. She was still very weak but on the mend. "But I know better than to argue with you. Please do not burn your bridges? My mother would be the first to say that." She heaved a sigh. "Rebekah."

"You need me." The newly renamed Tenno said quietly. "You need me to talk to Lynn and Liriel at the very least. They won't talk to you. You need me to let them know that things have changed." She started to rise, but paused Falcon held up a hand.

"You are going _nowhere_ until your leg has healed fully. You came far closer to death than even I did. _If_ you didn't die and come back somehow." Falcon said with a growl. "Do not make me sedate you. I… I do not feel worthy of such devotion as you are showing me. I am not a queen or anything. I will have to do things that make me sick."

"They have to be done." Rebekah said sadly as she held out hand that Falcon took. Falcon was wary of her strength. The warframe was far stronger than any mortal could hope to be, but it also had fine control. "The Tenno have lost their way. For so long, the Lotus guided them but the revelations of what Ballas did, what your mother is… They nearly tore our society apart."

"And Tenno are too powerful to curb without resorting to extreme measures." Falcon slumped a bit as Rebekah nodded. "I do not want to fight Tenno, but I have no choice, do I?"

"No." Rebekah said sadly. "Your mother would not involve you in whatever she is planning. I would assume, carefully, that said plans have to do with Hunhow and his conquest of the system."

"She appeared to me here." Falcon said quietly. "She was…" She paused and made a soft noise of despair. "She seemed the same as I remember her, but that isn't right. She was hurt. Badly hurt by whatever Ballas did. I went to her Mother first when I came back. Cathi Gata wanted to be sure I took no lasting hurts. She is a good soul, if a bit much at times."

"You don't _say!_" Rebekah said with a grin. Said grin faded. "She cannot come back?"

"No." Falcon slumped. "That was the deal. I stay, she goes. I told her she was more important than me, but she wouldn't hear it. She took me to the dojo and then, she had to leave." A soft sob came from her. "I do love her. She can be so overpoweringly noble, but she truly _cares_."

"That she does." Rebekah replied and then sighed as she wiggled a bit on the bed. "What do we do now? I mean, yes, I need to finish healing, but that will not take long."

"I will need to send you somewhere safer than this ship." Falcon said after a moment. "We are in the Void and you cannot remain here but so long unprotected except for your garment." Rebekah looked mulish for a moment but Falcon just snorted. "Do not worry, you will be busy."

"Oh?" Rebekah asked softly as she rubbed her leg. Falcon saw her motion and nodded to it.

"Problem?" Falcon inquired.

"It itches." Rebekah replied but then shrugged. "That is good, actually. It means the healing is working. My… The being who sired me truly cannot come back?"

"There will be copies of him seen across the solar system." Falcon replied with a frown in her voice. "As always, Stalker will appear and disappear at will. He will act as he always has to try and cull Tenno who are unwary or foolish. But no, the main version of him cannot return. He did too much, hurt too many and will never be able to undo what he did."

"That sounds familiar." Rebekah mulled that over. Then she stiffened. "Mary said Anatoly told her that!"

"I know little of what Anatoly did but as far as I know, he had nothing to do with the Shadow except perhaps indirectly." Falcon reassured her. "I know he was involved with a lot of things that went wrong for the Tenno but for right now? Focus on healing. I will need you, _Rebekah_." She enunciated the name heavily. "Even as stubborn as you are, there are limits and you flew right past them." She laid a hand on the young woman's head and Rebekah was smiling as she closed her eyes.

"Stubborn? Pot, meet kettle." The bard intoned as she slid into a dreamless sleep.

"Yeah." Falcon sighed a bit sadly as she pulled a blanket out of a compartment to lay over Rebekah's slumbering form. Then she rose and left the room.

Outside, Serene stood with Grina, both all but radiating impatience. Falcon started off and both fell in beside her as she walked through the halls of the ancient star vessel. She lad them to a room that had a single chair set against one wall. It wasn't a throne. More of a prison/life support pod. It had transference tech that made Falcon's metal skin crawl but was incredibly useful. This was where the man who had once fallen in love with Iriana had spent most of his time. Falcon took a deep breath and sat, her Mag warframe humming slightly as it meshed with the systems. Said systems were ancient and would take a bit to warm up. Until then? She had work to do.

"You cannot stay here, Grina." Falcon said without preamble0 "Sooner or later, one of the Acolytes will lapse. You have no chance against them."

"You need me." Grina retorted evenly. "Mis-" She paused and corrected herself with a grimace. "_Rebekah_ needs me. She just cut all of her ties."

"Not all." Falcon replied as the systems started to hum. "Her mother will not abandon her and neither will I. I will find place for the bard to hide. A place for her to be who she is." She sighed as the machinery changed in pitch. "You cannot stay here."

"I stay with the bard." Grina bowed her head. "If I go back? They will kill me. I find I do not wish to die now. Odd, but that is the way I feel. For so long, I was suicidal and I will likely have dark thoughts for the rest of my life." Serene nodded, but remained silent. "You will need to alter her appearance, fuzz her DNA to keep any Tenno from knowing who she is on sight. If you need to put controls in me, I will allow it but I wish to remain with her. She will almost certainly need medical aid wherever she goes."

"That she will." Falcon allowed as the system reached out to touch her mind and then she sat back. "We will talk again. Stay with her and do not wander. Serene, keep her safe." The black warframe nodded as Falcon felt the world fall away.

When Falcon could see again, the world was very different. She sat in a chair in a place she did not know. Information scrolled across a screen that flickered just in front of her eyes.

Eyes.

She looked down at herself and shuddered. She was not who she had been. This shell was humanoid in form but the feel was very different from the other meat shells she had been in. This one was male proportioned and she carefully did not look too closely at it. Falcon rose from the chair and started for the door. This was not a combat form. Fighting was the absolute _worst_ idea here and now. She had done her research and now it was time to put said research into practice. She strode to the door and it opened. The two Arbiters of Hexis operatives who stood there braced to attention as Falcon strode through without a backward glance.

The hall she entered was long and dark. She strode to where her information told her to go and there, she knelt as an attendant came forward with an oddly shaped helmet in her hands. The human girl held it out and Falcon took it, settling the helmet on the head of her meat shell. Hiding herself in plain sight as a high Arbiter of Hexis.

"Arbiter Kat." The voice was unfamiliar to Falcon, but her information told her it was what passed for a high judge among these. Falcon turned to look at the kneeling being at the head of the hall who nodded. "There are people here to see you. They are requesting a judgment."

That was not how things were supposed to be, was it? Falcon slowly shook the head of her shell.

"Am I to judge alone?" The voice was not hers and would take quite a bit of getting used to.

"As you wish." The Lord High Justice replied without inflection and turned away.

Falcon mulled for a moment before rising. The human girl who had given her the helmet bowed deeply but Falcon ignored that. Arbiters believed in many things. Justice was their primary focus. The end did not always justify the means, but when the end was justice, they took that to serious extremes. Arbiter Kat had been a useful tool for Stalker and would be again for Falcon if she did nothing too foolish. There were many Tenno who followed their ways, seeking justice above all. Some even more so than common sense. So, she was not entirely surprised when she entered another room and a pair of warframes stood by one wall. Both wore heraldry that proclaimed their allegiance to the Arbiters and both were tense. Information flowed through her link to the helmet, datastreams flowing far faster than even the best human would have been able to decipher. She forced herself to keep walking as she recognized the voice of the one who spoke.

"Arbiter Kat, we come to ask judgment." Borrs! That was _Borrs! _But… Not. The Gauss warframe was not in the colors she had seen in the past. The colors on this humanoid form were darker, moodier. Harsher. But it as the _other_ one who almost had Falcon blow her cover as she scrutinized the dark green Harrow warframe! One she recognized. Anatoly!

"You ask for arbitration or Arbitration?" Falcon asked in the voice that was not hers and both of the Tenno looked at one another. Those were every different things. One was sort of survivable. If they asked for the other sort of _Arbitration_, she would make sure neither of them left the arena with their energy intact. She had that power and right now? She wanted to use it but that would compromise this identity, so she refrained. But she so wanted to after all of the revelations of horror done by the energy being who inhabited the green warframe.

"I find myself conflicted." Borrs said after a moment. "Much of what happened in the past is lost, some intentionally, the rest simply forgotten." Falcon looked at him, waiting and Borrs sighed. "I did evil, long ago. I did good in equal measure to the horrors I remember, but I do not know if I did more evil than that."

"You wish to remain in Balance." Falcon said slowly. Borrs nodded. Anatoly was a green statue. "Walking between Darkness and Light is a hard road. You believe you did evil and must do good to balance?"

"I need to discover if I did evil." Borrs replied. "My road is my own and I walk it. My past is coming back to haunt me and I will face it." Falcon and Anatoly both shared a nod at that grim sentence. Some things could not be forgiven. "That said, I need to find out what I can about what happened. When the information is available, I will bring it to you. Then I will ask your judgment."

"Mine." Falcon said slowly. "Why ask my judgment?" She inquired in the voice that was not hers. "I am merely an Arbiter. I have neither the power nor the authority to judge Tenno."

"Your people do send assassins after those they feel have transgressed." Anatoly said mildly and Falcon looked at him.

"So do yours." Falcon retorted equably and Anatoly nodded to acknowledge the point. What did he know? She had had to assume he knew far more than she was comfortable with. "Even If I could judge you, why should you accept the judgment?"

"We could dance around the truth all day." Borrs' warframe was suddenly shining! "We do not have time for that." He was all but quivering in the need to move, to do something.

"Calm." Anatoly said sternly. "Be calm. Be yourself, Marco." What was that tone? Why was Borrs suddenly still? Was he being controlled. No. It wasn't anything like that. Falcon knew that feeling, both from doing it and seeing it done.

"I do not like this." Borrs' tone was very different now, as if a switch had been thrown. The accent was familiar, but not. Where had Falcon heard that accent. Ric? Maybe. "I do not like not knowing what I did or why. I know forgetting it was for the best, but I do not like it!"

"Too much information can kill just as surely as not having enough." Anatoly soothed the distraught other Tenno. "The Arbiters know this. That is one reason they are so good at mindwipes."

Wait a minute… Falcon stared at the green warframe and he inclined his head to her just a little. He knew! She didn't know _how_ he knew, but he knew who she was, what she was and why she was here! So, why wasn't he blowing her cover?

"The Arbiters did not do this to me, the Orokin did!" Borrs snapped and then sighed. "I… I wish… I just wish..."

"Be careful what you wish for." Falcon intoned and Anatoly chuckled. There was precious little humor in that chuckle.

"You just might get it." Anatoly agreed.

"There have been rumblings of the Old Order." Borrs/Marco/whoever he was said slowly. "People talking about knights again. There is a need for such in this fallen world of ours, but if I did what I fear I did, then there can be no forgiving. No expunging such dishonor. I felt a Call and I had to come. But I do not remember." He slumped and Anatoly laid a hand on his shoulder. "I cannot trust myself. I must trust an outsider."

"What can we do to help your journey?" Falcon intoned and the Gauss warfame stilled.

"I will seek what information I can find." The Gauss warframe said quietly. "When I do, I will bring it to you. You will judge me on that information. Not on hearsay. Not vengeance for beings who you did not know. When you judge, I will abide by it."

"And if I judge harshly?" Falcon asked.

"I will abide by it. That is the way of justice or it is not justice at all." For a moment, the old Sir Borrs shone through the accent.

"I will await your information." Falcon nodded to the Gauss warframe who left the room. She looked at Anatoly but he did not move. "And you?"

"We need to talk." That was the only warning before a fan of green energy swept her form her world.

"That was rude!" Falcon snapped as she slid into the virtual world and paused. Why was it grassy clearing hilltop with a single tree in the middle of it? She hovered in her true form, but she felt no hostility from anywhere nearby, Simply wariness and weariness in equal measure.

"It was and I do apologize." Anatoly's voice preceded a dark haired human form into view. He wasn't human though. He was composed of green energy, so not an Orokin or Tenno shade. Far _worse._ "Borrs doesn't believe me. Hell, he barely believes _himself _these days. He is as much a shadow of hismelf as Ric is. As _you_ are." He bowed to her! "Well played, Milady."

"I know who and what you are." Falcon said firmly. "Trust will not happen."

"Wise." Far from offended, Anatoly nodded to her! "There is more going on here than you know. Than your _Mother_ knows. Her ploy to destabilize _both_ the Grineer _and_ the Corpus at the same time by offering them such advanced Amalgam security systems piqued Hunhow's interest, but it did not and will not trust her. Even having clandestine agents in place slowly subverting anyone they can will not stay Hunhow from acting against her forever." Falcon did not react to that information. "When it ceases to need her or deems her danger too great, it will act to destroy her. I am sure she has plans for such, but you know just as I do that plans rarely work out as planned."

"Why are you telling me this?" Falcon demanded. "As dark as I am, as I will have to act, you are far darker."

"I am telling you this because Katherine may very well be in danger." Anatoly said quietly. Falcon paused. That wasn't part of the script, was it? "I do not know if Hunhow can get into the Void, but you _can. _That makes you a danger to Katherine and I might have acted _except_ your adoptive sister spoke to me and told me that if I touched _any_ of your energy, she would use her Glaive to rip _mine_ apart bit by bit." His voice was dry now. "Her declaration that your sense of ethics would keep you from harming innocents _pales_ in comparison to that promise. Cathi Gata does not make idle threats."

"You expect me to believe any of this?" Falcon demanded. "You who have lied to everyone?"

"Not everyone." Anatoly said sadly as a small form appeared nearby It was a female Tenno, very young. Falcon inhaled as she recognized the girl from descriptions. Anatoly's voice was gentle when he spoke, confirming her suspicions. "Mary?"

"Everyone is mad and no one is listening, Grandfather." Mary pleaded. She jerked as she saw Falcon but then her eyes lit up. "Oh! Falcon? You _did_ it! Yay!"

"What?" Falcon stammered and then went still as Mary sank to her knees.

"Shadow! Please! Help us!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Piles**

Falcon did not move. She turned her energy 'face' away from the kid and did not look away from Anatoly who slowly shook his head. He was the far greater threat here after all. To her life _and _her soul.

"Mary, she cannot trust me." Was Anatoly faking that sad fatigue in his tone? Then again, he _was_ a consummate actor. Apparently good enough to fool _Nikis_ of all people! If so, Falcon had no way of knowing what he said was factual or not. She had to assume it was all lies. "She would be a fool to trust anything I say. You know this. Give her the information, let her judge and then choose what to do herself. That is the only way this can be handled. None of us cannot help them. And no. I will_ not_ put you in danger, Granddaughter." _That_ was odd. Firm, but gentle at the same time.

Again, Falcon did not react at all and Mary brushed a sleeve of her bodysuit against her face, trying vainly to stem her tears.

"You are at Brianna's Tower still." Falcon said slowly. "If you are in danger… "She broke off as Anatoly scoffed.

"She is not." Anatoly made a face. "She and the others there are about the _only_ people safe at the moment." He sighed. "Idiots. Mary, I better shut up. Sit, child, Try to calm yourself and tell her what you know. I will try not to interrupt again. It won't end well if I do." He took several steps back as Mary did as instructed and sat, her face flushed as she fought to stop crying.

"I do not know what is going on." Mary said after a moment of breathing deeply in what Falcon recognized as a basic meditation. Her tears stopped as she focused her mind. "Even if I did, I am just a kid." Falcon looked at her and Mary frowned. "I… He hasn't lied to me. That I know of." She qualified. "He has been nice to me. Nicer than even Grandmaster Nikis." At _that_, Falcon all but fell out of the sky in shock and Mary flushed brighter. "I was a mess. Grandmaster Nikis is scary but he is always polite to me and even kind sometimes."

"That I have a great deal of difficulty believing." Falcon said dryly, looking at Anatoly who shrugged and waved for Mary to continue.

"I know." Mary said weakly. "Everyone says he is so mean, but he is kind to me. I don't know why." She admitted. "I keep being told I will understand someday, but I am not sure I want to." That was pure little kid.

"That is often the case." Falcon said slowly. "Adults are rarely happy with all of what they know. With age comes experience, but it is not always of good things."

"I know." Mary looked at the ground, her face sad. Then she looked up at Falcon and her face set. "I am in the Tower and there is some kind of emergency. The other kids and I were bundled to a survivor shelter. Brianna Executor says that the situation is under control, but I heard someone say a clan of Tenno had vanished." Falcon stilled what she was going to say and Mary continued. "An entire clan. Gone. And no one knows why or how."

"What clan?" Falcon worked hard to keep her tone calm, but it was hard as Mary slumped. "Mary..."

"Karl's Shadow."

Mary went utterly still as Falcon spun her chassis to face Anatoly who froze in place as Falcon's form pulsed bright, but… A darker shade of her normal orange?

"What have you done?" Falcon's words were calm, cool, but menace sang just under them.

"He didn't do it!" Mary jumped to her feet and ran to stand between the Sentient and the frozen Tenno shade or whatever he was. "He was with me when we found out! He was just as shocked as I am!" Falcon ignored her and Mary quailed as energy started playing across the Sentient's arm appendages. Even here, her energy projectors were just as deadly and adaptable as anywhere else. Then Mary shook her head. "He swore by _Katherine_ that he was not involved! Lady Shadow! Please! We need help!"

"Everything what I know of this being says that he will do anything, anything at all, to get what he wants, even sacrifice a child's trust." Falcon snarled as her arms were glowing bright now. "I may not be able to destroy him, but I _can_ hurt him."

"_HE DIDN'T DO IT!_" Mary screamed as she threw herself at Falcon who simply hovered higher and the girl wailed in frustration as she passed underneath the floating Sentient to skid across the ground. Falcon kept a little of her senses on the girl, but most on Anatoly who was the far larger threat.

"Then who did?" Falcon's voice was terrible thing as her arms came up, aimed at Anatoly who still did not move. He sighed deeply and spoke one word.

"You."

"_No!_" Mary screamed again as a bolt of energy lanced from Falcon's left arm to strike the ground between Anatoly's feet. He didn't react!

"Mary! Don't move!" Anatoly held up a hand as Falcon's other appendage swept around to point at Mary who froze, disbelief warring with hurt on her face. "Don't hurt her! She has _nothing_ to do with my crimes! The _only_ thing she is guilty of is being my descendant and being hurt far too many times. This was her idea. To ask your help! We cannot ask a Tenno or anyone else. If they know of me, they will attack. If not? Then explaining will take far to long or expose secrets that must remain secret. If you must strike me down to see that she is telling the truth as she knows it, then do so." He spread his arms wide. "I will not resist. If that clan falls, we haven't _seen_ bad yet."

"And?" Falcon felt a great weight descend on her as her power flared, ready to end either or both of the lives in front of her. Anatoly took a step to the side and Falcon focused on him as the threat. Mary was- Then a physical weight landed on her right leg analogue! She jerked, but could not dislodge the girl as Mary held tight to the spindly metal limb for dear life. Not a good idea. Even here, Sentient energy did bad things to bare flesh. Falcon's heart was torn in two as Mary screamed.

"_MARY!_" Anatoly started forward, but another bolt hit the ground at his feet and he froze.

"Don't move. I haven't hurt her too badly. Idiot girl." Falcon morphed into human form, her energy fading as Mary sobbed in arms that were suddenly far gentler than metal.

"A life freely offered. A life for a life." Mary said as her head drooped. "We… need… your help. I will do whatever you ask."

"_Mary!_" Anatoly looked as if he wanted to rush to her, but did not dare as Falcon looked from the girl to him.

"All I ask is that you stop getting hurt, girl." Falcon laid a hand on Mary's forehead and the girl sighed in relief. "That was dumb. I could have killed you by accident. I am not always in proper control of myself." Shame sounded in her tone as Mary snuggled close to her.

"Neither am I." Mary said sadly as she relaxed in Falcon's arms. "I… I offer myself. My service. Sword and Soul..." She went still as Falcon clamped a hand over her mouth.

"_Do not __say that__._" Even Nikis might have backed off from Falcon at that moment as she glared at Anatoly who paled. Not at her rage. At Mary's words? "Do not even _think_ _it!_" Mary stared at the Sentient and then her eyes shut. Her face held confusion as she faded from this place, sent back to herself by Falcon's power and rage. Anatoly stared at her, his face slack. "Do _not_ even _try_ to tell me you have not 'altered' her, traitor."

"I have eased her pain." Anatoly said slowly. Falcon noted what he did _not_ say. He did not say he had not tampered with the girl. He was quick to continue. "I have curbed her natural inclinations at times, yes. She didn't _understand!_ She would have reported me to the wrong people thinking that I needed help and they would have overreacted."

"'Overreacted'." Falcon sounded more than a bit dubious. Hard to blame her. "Like Galintra, Oris and Natasha did?" At that, Anatoly winced _hard_.

"Um… I gave them cause to react that way. I was…" Anatoly sighed and slumped. "I was blind. 'None so blind as those who see', huh? I didn't understand why Katherine had died. I thought the Tenno had done it, that if I could just bring her back, it would be better. I didn't understand." He repeated a bit sadly. "I did so much and most of it bad for a cause that was not what I thought I was. Katherine has no use for one such as me and I do not blame her." He shrugged. "That is neither here nor there. I have never _hurt_ Mary nor _altered_ her mind. She is basically the only good thing I have in my life at the moment. I don't want to hurt her. Not only would it be detected swiftly as closely as she is guarded, but it would be wrong! She is my granddaughter! Not a pawn!"

"You would use her as one if you thought it needed." Falcon snapped and Anatoly frowned, but then nodded. "And you expect trust?"

"No, I do not." Anatoly bowed his head and then sighed. "You were right, I messed it up." He wasn't talking to Falcon!

Falcon went totally still as _Empress Eliza_ appeared in the virtual world. She was not wearing her crown, she seemed to be wearing a night gown and she was _not_ happy.

"I will say." The Empress of Orokin said with a glower. Falcon knew what else the human woman was and knew enough to be very afraid. Crown or no, this being frightened the _wardens!_ One Sentient had _no_ chance against her. "Stand there and shut up, subadar, while I try to fix this!" Why did he brace to _attention? _Falcon stared at him and then at the Empress who nodded, her face smoothing. "He does mean well, Falcon. Intelligence has really messed up this time. The Director is new so I have to cut her some slack, but this is a mess and no mistake."

"He is working for you?" Falcon fought hard to keep accusation from her tone and didn't quite succeed. She quailed, but Eliza just sighed.

"Not that I knew that until recently, but yes." Eliza shrugged as Falcon stared at her, hurt warring with disbelief. "He is hardly the worst that my family took in and used, Falcon, not even close. Hell, my Father apparently used that monster Lorinos and even Anatoly here would be hard pressed to match that one's evil."

"_He is-!_" Falcon broke off and frowned. "_Is_ he Tenno?"

"Well, Anatoly?" Eliza asked the now abject shade. "Are you?" Anatoly shook his head. "Who do you serve?"

"I serve Lynn's daughter Taliana." Anatoly said firmly. "I wanted to help Lynn, and she was justifiably leery about that."

"Can you _blame_ her?" Eliza demanded, her tone halfway between a snarl and a laugh. Anatoly shook his head. "After all of what you did..." She shook her head. "Just the knowledge that you are directly responsible for inciting that idiot Michael to get me pregnant with five girls made me mad enough! Not even _you_ know all of the horror you did in the name of a love that was never to be." Falcon hadn't thought a shade could turn that color. Was that embarrassment? Shame? What? "But the rest? They all called you brother and you spat on it."

"I did." Anatoly agreed. "I can never be redeemed, Empress, but I _can_ serve. I can hope to at least make my death meaningful."

"Vsedga veren." Falcon said softly and Anatoly nodded to her. "_You?_"

"_They_ have ways that even _Hunhow_ would likely quail at to keep me from stepping out of line." Anatoly said heavily. "But in the end? I am doomed, Falcon. There is no forgiveness. No second chances. All I can do is try to make my end mean something. Mary is the sole bright light in my darkness and I will not see her harmed." That was pure threat. "That is why they bound me to Mary. So they will always be able to find me if I run. I could be free to flee, to pass on, seek oblivion. All I have to do is kill one who trusts me beyond all reason. A descendant who sees me as a hero, not a villain. I… I can't." Was he about to _cry?_

"Damn." Falcon stared at the Empress whose face held grim satisfaction. "And..." She inquired.

"And Mary's link to him is the only chance that clan or the other spetsnatz have." Eliza said quietly. "It will hurt her to use said link. Which is why Anatoly asked to talk to you. Your Acolyte tampered with Jac on the way to seek retribution for her daughter being cast out. You can probably get to them. No one else can."

"Not without harming Mary." Anatoly said savagely. "And I won't allow it!" He straightened, but Eliza glowed golden and he collapsed, shrieking in pain.

"Shut _up_, subadar!" Eliza's words were not angry. No, they were cold as ice. "That is not your choice." She turned to Falcon who was staring at her. "It is _yours_, Lady Shadow."

Falcon stared at the Empress of Orokin and then at Anatoly. Then she stared at the virtual environment they were in. It was not new. It hadn't been created on a whim. She slowly shook her head as she scrutinized the coding and saw what she expected. The coding was so familiar it hurt. Her _mom_ had made this place.

"How many copies of the Lotus are there?" Falcon asked quietly as the Empress waited. Eliza nodded approval and Falcon sighed. "That is really the only way I can think of to imprison such powerful beings. Not physically, virtually. A physical component, but mostly computer. The physical portion ruled by a physical being. A copy of my mother. She would not trust anyone else with such a place."

"I don't know." Eliza said quietly. "Your mother had secrets within secrets. If she _did_ clone or copy herself, then that being may or may not be an ally."

"_Your_ ally." Falcon corrected the Empress grimly. "I can talk to her." Eliza stared at her and then nodded. "The question is, why should I? That clan have made any number of messes and they are a powerful force for good or ill. Many think they should be brought to heel, Tenno and other."

"By killing them all, including Iriana who I know your predecessor asked you to protect?" Of course the Empress fought dirty! Eliza nodded as Falcon snarled at her. "Even he didn't want them _all_ dead."

"If a copy of my mother is insane, I won't be able to stop her alone." Falcon knew her strengths and weaknesses to within millimeters. So did her Mother. "I do not have that kind of power."

"Not alone, no." Eliza agreed. "But you do have allies. If you can find them."

"And what do you get out of it?" Falcon asked. "Besides the spetznatz being loose to wreak havoc at your direction again?" She was not quite snide with that, but close.

"I care for several members of that clan." Eliza admitted. "Jac is a friend. Iriana is a friend. The others have served well and honorably." Falcon just looked at her and Eliza quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ric." Falcon said softly and Eliza stilled. "You will leave him alone." That was not a suggestion to both Anatoly and Eliza.

"He doesn't know." Eliza's face was open now and old hurt shone through. "She never wanted him to know. I begged her to tell him, but she always said that there was nothing left of the girl who went there, who was merged into the being who became your mother. I… I had and have no right to say one way or another. He has a life now, such as it is." Anatoly stared at her and then blanched. "Say _nothing!_" The Empress of Orokin ordered and Anatoly swallowed hard and nodded.

"If I do this, it will not change anything." Falcon said slowly. "The Shadow will still seep across the system, attacking who it can where it can. Striking and vanishing."

"Tenno cannot be curbed in any other way without their guide." Eliza said sadly. "And now? Few will trust her.'

"Do you know what was done to her?" Falcon asked. "What Ballas did to her?"

"Are you so very sure you want that information, Falcon?" For once, Eliza was sad. Kind and sad. "I cannot make exceptions. Cathi Gata plead your case and I allowed it, but I cannot have both of you here. The ripples are too widespread. If I tell you what I discovered when I found your mother in a horrible place, trying to make some semblance of sanity work in a world gone mad, you will likely react as I did. When I discovered the truth, I _begged_ her to kill me and she refused. She said I was needed and she was right, even as painful and long as this road has been, it was worth it. Now? I beg you, Falcon. Do not pursue that line of inquiry. Those responsible are almost all gone. Hunhow is the only being left from that time who bears any responsibility and even _it_ was driven more mad by what it did. Ballas has paid for his crimes." Falcon stared at Eliza in horror and Eliza held out an empty hand. "Please!" She begged. "Daughter of my friend! Please! She needs you! _We_ need you, Lady of Shadow."

"I..." Falcon stammered and then focused herself. "If she returns as she is, it will not be in peace." Eliza shook her head. "And… I cannot fight her. She is my mother."

"We need the Tenno. All of them." Eliza said sadly. "Lynn's and Taliana's people too."

"Very well." Falcon said softly. "I will do what I can to seek out the lost, but there is a cost." Eliza nodded, not surprised. She did jerked as Falcon smiled grimly. "Borrs. I want to know what happened to Borrs."

"He went to _you?_" Eliza asked and then smiled. Somehow, Falcon was not surprised at that, not with Anatoly standing there. "Of course, you are not Tenno and can stop him if needed. I... I do not know the specifics. I _do_ know he did no evil." Falcon shared her smile.

"He wishes to walk in Balance. What say we let him?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Rush?**

Falcon was not sure about this at all, but no one else seemed to mind. The ancient Orokin tower hummed with power even now, even after so long with all of its occupants dead. At least this one's neural sentry was offline. Or… Something. Falcon wasn't sure she wanted to know. The Mag warframe that she had made was kitted out the best she could, with mods and weapons that she prayed she wouldn't have to use. She knew how to use the Amphrex crowd control weapon, the Scoliac whip and the Cyanex gas discharging pistol. All of which she had less than lethal settings for. She had made sure of that. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was the Hildryn warframe who walked beside her and the Gauss warframe that walked beside _that._

"She won't talk to you." Falcon warned for the upteenth time as they approached the plaza that led to the portal that she had been assured would lead her where she needed to go. "She _might_ talk to me but she _certainly_ won't if I come in surrounded by people armed for battle."

"Falcon, we have been over this." Falcon wasn't sure where or how Grina had gotten the warframe, but she suspected the Empress had done something. She knew better than to ask even though simply having such a thing simply _appear_ had been more than a bit off putting. Serene hadn't been worried however, and had promised to stay with Rebekah and sit on the bard if the stubborn girl tried to leave the bed any time soon. Also to protect her from the Acolytes who were less than polite in most situations. They knew not to cross Falcon, but if she wasn't _there…_ They had limits just as Falcon did. "That crazy Zarimon child is still out there and he is still hunting you." Marco looked at the Hildryn who shrugged. "It is a long story."

"Sounds like it." Marco returned her shrug. "We are not defenseless and I have a friend who has promised to meet us here. He is a bit off, but he is a good soul." At that, both Falcon and Grina stared at him and he shrugged again. "His name is Luigi and he is a good Tenno. Met him at Altra."

"Everyone thought you died at Altra." Grina said a bit weakly. Marco just looked at her and she winced at his patent disapproval. "Oh. Right. The being you were _did_ die there."

"Altra was a mess and a half." Marco's gaze swung away and from the sound? He was looking at something only he could see. "The insurgents had some valid points. The masters there were brutal, oppressive to the extreme even for Orokin. But what the slaves did when they managed to get _free_..." He sighed deeply. "I didn't want to get involved." Old pain sang in his tone now.

"We don't need to know." Falcon said quickly to forestall any further queries from Grina who eyed her but said nothing. "Your past is your past. We have it on very good authority that whatever happened, you did not do evil."

"Really?" Marco inquired. "I was told and I quote 'Go to this Orokin Tower and wait for a pair of Tenno. But… You are no Tenno no matter what you wear." He wasn't accusatory. More curious.

"I-" Falcon slumped a bit and then heaved a sigh of her own. "No, I am not. My energy feels familiar." That was not a question, but Marco nodded anyway. "We met at the Arbiter's base." Marco stiffened for a moment and then resumed walking.

"I… see." Marco said very slowly. "And… the Shadow…?" He inquired carefully.

"Me. Another long story." Falcon's tone was set to stop that discussion and Marco nodded to her. Then he stopped short. Falcon did as well and after a moment, Grina realized that both of the others were readying themselves and hefted her Scourge Staff rifle. For his part, Marco unslung a weapon that Falcon had read about but never seen in action. The Acceltra micro-missile launcher seemed to hum in readiness as he checked it. He did so with the ease of long practice, without slowing his roving gaze from the golden halls surrounding them.

"We are not alone." Were those wings of some kind that unfolded from his weapon as he held it ready to fire?

"Your friend?" Falcon asked, her hand on her whip handle.

"No." Marco replied. "Despite how he acts occasionally, Luigi is not stupid. He would have announced himself. Sneaking up on Tenno is a bad idea. Sneaking up on _me_ nearly got very unhealthy for him when we first met."

"But he is a friend." Again Falcon's words were not a question.

"Yeah." Marco allowed. "He stood by me through it all. Guts and blood and mess and all. He is not one to judge, Luigi." He shook his head. "Whoever is here is very good at stealth. I cannot detect anything but air pressure differential and that is not precise enough for accurate shooting." His words were a question and Falcon shook her head. He _was_ carrying a missile launcher. He could blow up large swaths of the area.

"Let's not shoot up the whole area. The person we are to meet is likely not hostile, but if she senses weapon fire here, you can believe that she will lock her own domain up tight. We are under a time constraint, but I have no idea how-" She broke off as a piece of one wall came alive and a dark Ash Prime warframe stepped into full view. "-_bad _it is." She finished weakly as the Ash aimed his Attica at her. "Um..."

"_One chance._" The voice from the Ash was cold, hard and merciless. "Where is Mishka?"

"Janas! No!" Grina stepped between the Mag and the Ash, her staff weapon up, but not aimed. "You do not understand!"

"I understand fine, traitor." Janas snapped as he shifted left, but Grina stayed between him and Falcon. "You betrayed the clan! Betrayed Iriana!"

"No, I didn't!" Grina all but threw the words right back. "Iriana's daughter was dying and we saved her. After? She took us _all_ by surprise with whats he said. What she did. We are _still_ trying to get the stubborn girl to see reason! To not burn all of her ties with you Caretakers but you made her _very_ angry."

"Caretaker." Marco said very softly, his missile launcher up and aimed. "And… Wait a minute! _Mishka?_ The _Healer's_ daughter? _That_ Mishka?" He asked Falcon who nodded. "You saved her?"

"She was minutes from being dead and unrecoverable." Falcon said sadly. "She had been caught by one of Arlo's minions, wounded badly and Infected. She fled, but was freezing to death slowly when_ my_ minion found her. The Infested wouldn't listen to her. We think they were trying to pull her into _their_ mass, but she resisted. Tough girl."

"Sounds like it. And...the Healer…?" He looked from Falcon to the Ash and back. "From what I understand… She did not want anything to _do_ with Mishka's father."

"That is putting it _very_ mildly. I am _not_ Mishka's father." Falcon's tone would have bent steel. "He is gone and good riddance. He cannot return."

"You lie." Janas snarled, stepping to the right, but again, Grina blocked his aim. "I faced Stalker less than an hour ago and the coward fled as always."

"An hour?" Falcon inquired. "That would have been Akkad, Eris." Janas stilled at her calm words and Falcon shrugged. "You faced a copy. A top of the line Specter but _only_ a copy." The Ash stiffened and Falcon snorted. "Trust me, if you had faced _him?_ It would have been a hell of a lot harder to destroy that warframe. You are not one of the ones he sought, but if you got in the way? He would have destroyed your warframe anyway. I am not him."

"So you say." Janas was back on firm ground as he set himself, but then Marco stepped up to stand beside Grina and the Ash could not see Falcon to teleport to her.

"This one has not lied to me that I know of although such would have been wiser than some of what she has laid bare." The Gauss warframe was suddenly shimmering with blue energy. He made no motion, but his missile launcher was still aimed. "Now let's not do anything hasty, friend. Anything we might regret. From what I can see and hear, this is a misunderstanding." He nodded to Falcon, but did not shift his aim. "This Mishka, if you can convince her to return, would you let her go?"

"In a _human_ _heartbeat_." Falcon was fervent. She didn't want to fight Tenno. Especially not here. "She is a good soul. Where I go, I want _none_ to follow. Especially not such a good person. What I have to do is needed, but that doesn't make it right. My path. My fate. Not _hers_ if I have any say in it."

"I know the feeling." The Gauss warframe tensed as the Ash did. "Don't do anything foolish, friend. We can discuss this like civilized people or we can fight. You will _prefer_ to _discuss_ it."

No bravado. Simple fact.

"He is holding us here until his allies get here." Grina said suddenly. The Ash snarled something vile but Grina continued. "I wasn't much of a warrior, but I know basic tactics. He could have struck from ambush, slain any one of us without warning." Marco huffed and Grina chuckled. There was little mirth in it. "Ok, maybe not you. But either of _us_ would have fallen."

"Probably a full strike cell." Marco replied. "After all, he had to know _something_ about his target." He sighed again as the Ash dropped a smoke bomb and vanished from view. "And now, you are just being _stupid!_"

Falcon bit back a scream as the Gauss warframe blurred. Why was it suddenly so cold?. Something hit her Mag warframe and knocked her away just as the Ash popped back into reality behind where she had been! He had been trying to back-stab her! Then several things flew out of nowhere to slam into the warframe before he could recover from missing his strike. None of them exploded as Marco ran into him at full speed. The Ash definitely got the worst of that impact and flew away to hit the wall halfway across the plaza they were in. He put his feet to the wall, pushed off, rolled to the ground and jumped up only to see the business end of Marco's Acceltra sweep up to aim again as the former knight finished reloading, his hands a blue blur.

"By all means." Marco's tone was cold now. "Feel free to teleport. Try to back-stab _me_ and it will _hurt_. Wherever you port to in line of sight, _I_ can reach by running just as fast you can come out. Or if you prefer?" The muzzle of his launcher twitched, just a little. "I modded this special for such occasions. I knew sooner or later, I would face Tenno again."

"Marco! No!" Falcon begged as the Ash and Gauss glared at one another. "He is trying to save his friend!"

"Again?" Janas said very softly as he scrutinized the blue warframe. "Wait… _You_." Was that awe in his voice? Maybe a hint of fear too. "Altra." That was a whisper.

"Whatever you may _think_ you know, you know _nothing_." Marco snarled. "The _facts_ were buried in the rubble along with far too many lives. Along with my _past_. Too many Orokin would have been smeared by what happened there, so they buried it all. Buried honor along with their shame!"

"Marco." Falcon took a slow, careful step up to where the Gauss warframe all but quivered in readiness. "You are not a renegade. I refuse to let you _make_ yourself one for me." She reached out and slowly, so very slowly pushed the muzzle of his weapon down, away from the frozen Ash. "You have never slain Tenno, have you?"

"Not that I remember." Marco said was quiet. Everyone there knew he could move faster than her. He could have aimed again. He could have dashed around her. Instead, he stayed where he was, eyeing the Ash. "There is a lot I do not remember."

"You are not a bad Tenno." Falcon said quietly as Grina moved to flank her, but paused as Falcon shook her head. "Neither is _Janas_. He is trying to help his friend! If the situation was reversed? I wouldn't trust me either!"

"He won't believe you." Marco did not move at all. "Hell, I am not sure _I_ believe you."

"Then why protect her?" Janas demanded, but didn't move. Wise of him.

"I have my reasons." Marco replied. "Just as _you_ do for attacking one who is _not hostile to you_." The scorn in his voice might have etched even an Orokin wall. "If you want the Karl's Shadow clan lost permanently, then feel free to waste our time." At that, Falcon went still. She had never said anything about that. Had Anatoly? Why? "I won't let you kill her but if we fight, you will delay us. Go ahead. I am sure many people will breathe a sigh of relief if that clan vanishes. Will you? She is trying to _help them_, you dolt!"

"She lies." Janas flexed his fingers and a Glaive appeared in his hand.

"_She_ didn't tell me that." If Marco was discomfited by the melee weapon the Ash held now, it was not apparent. "All she said was she had to go and talk to someone who had no reason to trust Tenno. Grina here told me she was in danger, but I _guessed_ that from the way I was summoned and to where." He snorted. "I see I guessed right."

"Did you?"A new voice had Falcon freezing as three more Tenno stepped into view. Umbra was about as soft as the Paracesis he held in both hands. Jasmina all but quivered in fury, her inner fires stoked, but it was the last one that had Falcon freezing. The one who had spoken. Ric slowly shook his head as he surveyed the scene, his Dakra Prime glowing dark in hand. "You haven't changed, Borrs. _Still_ rushing in?" Was he mocking the Gauss?

"What can I say, Ricard?" Marco asked. "It is what I do. Not that I _am_ Borrs anymore or _you_ are Ricard if half of what I have heard is true."

"No. I am not." The tech wizard of the Karl's Shadow clan said mildly. Umbra made a noise, but Ric shook his head. "In a moment, Wolf. We need information first."

"Are we going to be civilized about this?" Marco inquired, not moving despite the sudden influx of barely restrained violence. "Let's talk about this." Why was his voice suddenly different. Why was Ric suddenly tense? "I mean, this seems a big misunderstanding. We can talk about this. Right? If not, I gotta call Luigi in and you may or may not know Luigi." Everyone was staring at Marco as he stepped back, He did not lower his weapon. "Luigi is a good Tenno, but… He has got no sense of humor. If he walks in on this, he is gonna overreact. make a mess. That is bad for business."

"Business? Luigi?" Ric seemed thoughtful. Then he stiffened. "You _didn't!_" Was he accusing the Gauss of something? If so, why was he _chuckling?_

"Are you the _only_ one who can watch old movies?" Marco inquired and Ric actually laughed at that. "I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"That is _not_ the quote." Ric protested and then sighed. "Ah man..." The Vauban shook his head. "Can you help my clan?" He asked Falcon. Umbra made a strained noise and Ric all but barked at him. "Don't make me spank you again and keep that brat under control. If she _can_ help the clan then we need her. _Then_ we can talk about Mishka." Jasmina and Janas both stiffened, but Ric shook his head. "Don't make me get my backup to Banish the lot of you. I can." Falcon inclined her head to him and he nodded. "You knew we have more on standby."

Not a question.

"Only an idiot would come in here without backup plans." Falcon agreed. "I have several of my own." More than anyone knew or could know.

"And yet, you are going well out of your way to avoid fighting." Ric mused. Falcon simply waited and he made a noise of confusion. "You are quite baffling."

"I do not mean to be." Falcon replied.

"Really?" Ric asked and then shook his head. "You know? I never thought about it. I didn't remember and I never asked. You shocked me with what you said at the Tower."

"Now is not a good time." Falcon said quickly. "If what I fear is true, we have time, but not a lot. If they _did_ go to where I believe they went, then I can get there, but only on my own. She won't let anyone else in. She _may_ destroy me for the trespass." At that, Grina and Marco both stilled, but Falcon ignored them, her gaze on Ric. The others were dangerous, no question, Umbra especially. But _Ric_ was the one she had to convince. "But I have to try. If it is who I fear, maybe I can talk to her."

"Can I?" Ric inquired. Falcon stared at him and he chuckled. "I am not stupid, girl. I don't remember a lot, but I can talk to people who _do_. Gynneffar was and _is_ a bit miffed. We both thought her child perished without issue. Expect to talk to _both_ of us if you survive this."

"I um..." Falcon sighed. "I don't know. If it _is_ a hidden Sentient sanctuary, then I have no idea how Tenno got in there at all. How _Orokin_ found their way in from a tower like this. Such should have been unthinkable." Everyone was staring at her and Ric but she only had eyes for her grandfather. "Even if it was uninhabited, such a place will be incredibly dangerous. I can survive in there. I do not know if you can. And... That is if it was _empty_. It was _guarded_..." She trailed off as Ric made a noise of understanding.

"Then even Olim might have been taken by surprise." Ric said softly. "Jac asked for a place that no one else could get in. We don't know why."

"Tenno Intelligence was trying to get an agent into the ranks of Stalker's Acolytes." Falcon replied and Ric stiffened anew. "If we get her out and she is...sane…" She said delicately. "...it can be undone. It will be time consuming, but we can undo it. Hell, _Intelligence_ could have." That was sour. "Then again, according to one of my sources, they sent the Zarimon child after me so trust will not happen."

"They _what?_" Came from everyone as Umbra went utterly still and the furious energy form of the Zarimon Falcon jumped out of his warframe.

"_DIE!_" The crazy energy form threw a bolt of energy at Falcon who dodged, but like before, it followed her! She braced for pain, but _this_ time, it hit someone else! Someone who had shoved Falcon to the ground out of the way and taken the hit!

"Now you done it." Marco said very softly as the _Grendel_ _warframe_ eyed the Zarimon child and slowly shook his horned head.

"Who are you?" The Zarimon Falcon demanded but paused as everyone with a voice spoke up. Falcon, Grina, Marco, Ric, Jasmina _and_ Janas! Umbra just shook his head as they all said the same thing.

"Luigi."


	18. Chapter 18

**Family**

Falcon stared at the short warframe but Luigi didn't move as the Zarimon child recovered. But when the energy being aimed at Falcon again, the Grendel warframe spoke in a gravelly voice. Was he mumbling?

"You do not want to do that."

He held no weapon. Indeed, Falcon could see no weapons adorning the warframe, but that meant little in a world of such high technology. She knew many such things could be hidden from sight and sensor. She knew many ways to do so, many more now that she had assumed the role that she had. He wasn't hostile, but he wasn't moving either. He didn't seem inclined to and the Zarimon Falcon snarled at him.

"Get out of the way!" The boy snapped, aiming at Falcon. "I will kill her." Luigi didn't respond. Someone else did.

"No, you won't." Marco might have been discussing the weather for all the concern he showed as Falcon sent herself to move. "If you fire that thing, it will not end well for you. You keep hurting her and for what?" The Gauss shook his head. "Don't tell me she took your name. Even for us, that is freaking ridiculous." Ric looked at Marco who shrugged. "It is true."

"Yeah." Ric allowed. "I suppose it is." He looked at Umbra who remained still. "I assume you are in on whatever is going on too?" Umbra just looked at him and Ric all but snarled at him. "Do not make me instruct you in etiquette again."

"Don't!" Marco said quickly as Umbra tensed. "You want him angry about as much as you want Luigi angry. I don't remember much but I _do_ remember angering the Knight Grandmaster once." He winced hard. "_Once._"

"You earned it." Ric said mildly as Umbra stared from one knight to the other. "There are certain things knights do not say. _Especially_ about ruling Emperors _in their presence_." Dry but biting. Again, Marco winced hard.

"I did earn it and I accepted punishment." Marco shook his head. "I was young and dumb. I learned my lesson."

Funny how the Gauss warframe's weapon hadn't shifted at all during the discussion and how Ric had moved to flank him without anything spoken. It was pure coincidence that their combined presence blocked any line of sight from the Zarimon child and Umbra to Falcon. Of _course_ it was.

"We do not have time for this." Luigi's voice was still soft and almost mumbled. Hr nodded to the Falcon on the floor who hadn't moved since he had arrived. What little she knew about him scared her. Stalker's record had been extensive in many ways, and the name Luigi had come up. Stalker had been very wary of him for very good reason. "Do we?"

"I do not know." Falcon rose to her feet very slowly as the Zarimon child snarled something vile.

"You are in no danger from me or Marco." Luigi was trying to reassure her and it worked. Sort of. He was still terrifying. "I gave my word and he will abide even if he doesn't remember giving his. Silly knight always has and will."

"_That thing will-_" The Zarimon child started as he aimed at Falcon but then several things happened at once.

Falcon readied herself to dodge for all the good it would do her against a homing energy attack. Ric and Marco both braced to defend Falcon. Grina stepped to the side, her Scourge leveled at Umbra who froze as _both_ Caretakers aimed at him too. Janas had his Attica in hand, but it was the nasty looking Glaive like weapon that morphed out of nowhere into Jasmina's hand that had everyone wincing. It just _oozed_ putrid. All of them were too late. A glow built on the brace thing that enfolded the Zarimon survivor's wrist.

Someone _else_ acted.

Even as the Zarimon child was firing his weapon, Luigi bent backwards. Falcon bit a scream and she was hardly alone as the maw that erupted from Luigi's pot belly opened and the Zarimon child was sucked right in! The Grendel warframe gave himself a shake as the flare of energy faded and everyone stared at him. He had _eaten_ the Zarimon child! Stalker's notes had been right! Luigi _could_ eat energy forms! Everyone stiffened anew as he gave a small belch. The Grendel warframe shrugged.

"Spicy." Luigi said and everyone winced harder, even Umbra! Marco took a hand off his weapon and put it to his faceplate as Ric groaned.

"Tell me you didn't kill him!" Falcon begged. "It is not his fault!"

"Fault has nothing to do with it." Luigi replied as he gave himself another shake. "Marco asked my help, but more than that? I know why you are here." Falcon stifled a noise of incredulity and Luigi nodded. "You will need me. Us. And no. He is not dead. Just held."

"_How_ did you-?" Janas started, but everyone waved at him, even Umbra!

"_DO! NOT! ASK!_" Came from _everyone_ _else_ with a voice. Even Umbra was shaking his head quickly, hands up in a warding gesture.

"Okay." Janas all but wilted under the glare of everyone. "I won't. But… What now?" He asked Ric.

"We need to save my clan." Ric said softly. Falcon nodded. "And..."

"There are others in there too." Falcon was careful about what she said, but she knew he would see more in her words than she wanted him too. "My source..." She looked at Luigi who stood impassive. She shook her head. "Ah hell. I bet everyone here knows who I talked to, don't you?"

"I am astonished Liriel _talked_ to your messenger." Ric replied, not confirming nor denying. Typical.

"She was rather upset when she lost contact with the Grandmaster Cyberlancer." Falcon said with a shrug. "My messenger was polite and he asked for information. No more. He knew better than to demand anything of the Queen of Cats."

"Wise." Came from everyone and even Umbra nodded.

"She was abrupt, but I do not blame her for that." Falcon replied. "I know why Jac wanted what she did. I know why Stalker's minions did what they did and how. If we can get her back, we can undo it. If any of them have taken harm, we can undo it, but it has to be soon." She looked at Luigi. "Can I take them in?"

"Not everyone." Luigi replied. "Marco shouldn't."

"Luigi..." Marco said slowly. He paused as Ric laid hand on the Gauss warframe's shoulder. "Ricard?"

"Just Ric now, Marco. There are many times that knowledge is no blessing." Ric said quietly. "When what you learn causes far more problems than it solves. Jokes aside, the knight I knew would never have given up his self, his memory unless the cause was great. That is how it was for me." He bowed his head and Luigi nodded. "I will never be who I was, but I have been told repeatedly that such is a good thing. Who I was _died_, Marco. Died in that inferno with Gynn. I am not him although I remember bits of being him."

"Yeah." Marco allowed. "I… I remember meeting Luigi. I remember fighting and then… I woke from cryo a year ago. My memory is a mess, but I think I met someone who talks like Falcon at least once, maybe twice? Our world has fallen. Our Order is gone and darkened beyond belief! If I had _anything_ to do with that..."

"You didn't." Ric heaved a sigh. "Or, no more than I have been told I did. Such as us were the lights that kept the more fanatic of the Order on track. Knights throughout history have been fervent in their beliefs and it is a very small step to blind fanaticism. Without us?" He shook his head. "What happened was inevitable. We need light now, Marco. We need those who can lead us through the darkness. The darkness without _and_ the darkness within. You are who you are. Marco or Borrs, you will always be my friend and I will do whatever I can to help. My Oath of Vengeance does not pertain to you." That was cold and formal. "You were gone by the time the Order killed Gynneffar."

"I..." Marco sighed deeply and then turned to Falcon. "I need to know." He said very softly. Ric bowed his head and so did Luigi as Falcon eyed the Gauss warframe.

"Grina, you need to stay here." Falcon said as she started forward, Ric and Marco pacing her. Luigi brought up the rear as Grina made a noise of disgust. "Whatever we are going to find, it is not for public consumption. The fewer the better."

"I am dead either way." Grina said with a fake snap. She was resigned. "I want to help. To make a difference. But I failed that just as I failed Eran." Falcon paused and looked at the former Elder. "I..."

"Iriana will need help." Falcon reassured the disconsolate Tenno. "You did what you had to do and you saved my life. For that? I thank you and I will do whatever I can to aid you." The gaze she turned on Umbra and the Caretakers was fulminating. "And if any of you touch her, I will find you."

"_We_ will find you." Luigi said and everyone stilled. Not an idle threat.

"Let's just get this done." Falcon started for a door that she could feel familiar energy behind. The others followed as she strode tot he door. It was sealed, but when she touched it, the door clicked open. She sighed. "And again, I am walking a road that is not mine, but every step was planned." The door opened and a golden hall shone beyond, but only for a moment. A shimmering orange portal of energy snapped into being. Falcon paused just outside of its area of effect and looked at Luigi. "Are you going to be okay holding him in there?" Luigi just looked at her and she sighed. "Never mind."

Ric moved to flank her and Marco took her other side. Luigi was a supporting presence just behind as she stepped into the portal and was elsewhere. She stopped short in shock. This wasn't a Tenno facility, an Orokin facility or even a Sentient nest! It was a human dwelling! Stairs, walls, floors made of _wood_ and painted! The architecture looked ancient to her uneducated eyes and she heard Ric hiss from beside her as a form appeared in front of her. The man bowed to Falcon.

"Welcome, Lady, to the house of the Donna." The man's voice was familiar, but not. It was almost Kat from the dojo but not quite. What was he wearing? The suit fit him well and the white shirt was crisp and clean. The attire picked at something in Falcon's memory. Something called a 'tuxedo'? He looked behind Falcon and paused. "Signore Luigi?"

Was that wariness in his tone? Wait a minute. Was he looking at Luigi or Marco?

"We need to talk to the Donna." Luigi was just as quiet as he had been. "We got a problem.'

"This is the day for it." The greeter replied. "And these..." He nodded to Falcon and Ric.

"To see the Donna." Luigi replied. "She will want to see them as soon as possible." There was clear warning in that. But to who? And why?

"She is occupied at the moment." The other who had not introduced himself said with a wince. Luigi just looked at him and the man winced harder. "Ah, there was a problem. She is handling it."

"Of course she is, she is the Donna." Luigi was clearly losing patience and the other man paled a bit. "Tell the Donna that her father Ricard and her daughter Falcon are here to see her." At those names, the man in front of them went so pale that for a moment, Falcon thought he would _faint! _Then Luigi spoke again and even Nikis might not have bettered the cold, hard menace in that one word. _"Now."_

"And..." The man looked at Marco but Luigi had waited enough and made a soft noise. Almost a rumbling of _hunger_. The man bolted!

Luigi sighed as Falcon looked at him, but she beat him to speech. "No need to apologize, Signore. I am betting that even here and now, good help is hard to find."

"You have no idea." Was Luigi laughing? Hard to say. If so, it was very quiet.

"I might." Falcon said softly as Luigi opened a door nearby and gestured for them to enter the small room that shone behind the door. Some kind of waiting area? It had chairs, a sofa, a table with a few paper books and what looked like an ancient newspaper? Falcon was careful as she sat, wary of the archaic wooden looking chair, but it held her warframe easily. Ric and Marco also sat, but Luigi just took up station by the door. "This environment… Twentieth century Earth?" She inquired and Luigi nodded. "A masterful reproduction." She picked up a book and it felt like honest to god _wood pulp paper_ in her hands. No one had used such in millennia. "Wow. Incredible work." Luigi said nothing, but she could tell he was pleased by the compliment.

"North America." Ric said as he looked at the newspaper but did not touch it. "The paper says it is 'The Times' from Richmond, Virginia? The date reads 1953. That is pre-Orokin."

"This is not a nest." Falcon said softly. "This is not something that a Sentient made and this was _not_ made recently."

"No. It wasn't." A familiar voice heralded the Lotus appearing in the door, but not! She wore a blue dress instead of armor, but it shimmered like metal. Her face was uncovered, but she wore some kind of blue hat that matched her dress. She stared from Marco, to Ric to Falcon and then at Luigi who bowed to her. Her face turned resigned. "You know you do not have to do that, Signore Luigi."

"It helps, Donna." Luigi said with a nod as he rose. "I didn't try and kiss your ring this time." Was that a joke? Hard to say.

"I am glad." The Lotus smiled at Luigi as he resumed his place. Her smile fell as she looked at the others. "I… Hello."

"Hello, Mother." Falcon said quietly. "Is this a bad time?"

"It is not a good time, no. I bet you know about our other visitors." The Donna said with a frown as Falcon nodded. "They had no idea what they were getting into."

"Are they all right?" Falcon asked quickly. The Lotus nodded and Falcon relaxed.

"No one has taken lasting harm but they cannot stay much longer." The Lotus warned as she looked at Ric who just watched her. "Tenno Jac will need care, but Iriana has her in hand. It was a shock to her, to all of them. Iriana is very worried about a girl named Janna." She made the statement a question and paused as Ric nodded.

"Falcon realized something was wrong and got Janna to care swiftly." Ric reassured the blue clad woman. "She will be okay." The Lotus relaxed. "I… Will we?" What was he asking?

"I don't know." The Lotus said sadly. "This place is as secure as I could make it. That said? It was never intended to be anything but a convalescent ward. When I arrived here, I found things that bother me greatly. I found out things that I had either forgotten or had been made to forget." Falcon did not move and the Lotus nodded. "I am a copy of your mother, not all of her."

"Are you enough to _hug?_" Falcon was almost in tears. Instead of answering, the woman stepped to where Falcon sat and pulled her up into a warm embrace. Falcon lost her battle and started to cry as she hugged her mother back.

"Easy, Falcon. Easy." The Lotus said as she soothed her daughter on wavelengths that only the two of them could sense. "I cannot be who I was. I can never be who I was, but here and now? I can still be your mom."

"I blew your secret!" Falcon confessed. The Donna looked at Ric and then at Falcon and sighed. "I am sorry!"

"It is all right. It is not your fault, Falcon." The Lotus reassured her, hugging her again. "Our family is messed up enough as it is. Add your thankfully unique ability into it and things get weird." She shook her head, still soothing the crying younger being. Then she looked at Ric. "Technically, I am not your daughter, but I remember parts of being her."

"What happened?" Ric asked, tension rising. He visibly forced himself to relax and the Lotus smiled in thanks. Said smile turned into a frown.

"The _Orokin_ happened." The Lotus' tone held old hate now. "Your daughter's name was Rebekah. She was orphaned. Lost both her mother and father." Ric bowed his head as the Lotus continued. "She was adopted by a pair of Tenno. A farmer and a carpenter."

"You told us that during the mess with Jesse and Eliza's mother. They went to the blue star." Ric said very quietly. The Lotus nodded. "And died."

"And were reborn into other alien forms." The Lotus agreed. "Not a pleasant experience, and not one from which there is any coming back."

"How do you remember any of this then?" Ric asked as Marco just sat and listened. "If you were Tenno, then your energy was likely just as badly mangled as your flesh was." Falcon gagged and the Lotus glared at Ric who winced. "Sorry."

"Let's try to keep this as reasonable as we can." The Lotus agreed as she all but carried Falcon to the sofa that was set against one wall and sat down, still holding the crying girl. "The answer to that is that there were backups to the data contained in the AI that Rebekah merged with."

"_What?_" Ric demanded, fury and fear warring in the Vauban's tone. "That is not possible!"

"All throughout Orokin history, they tried to do that. Make the perfect slave. They tried it on human, Tenno, other. They failed almost every time, yes. They managed only a few times and only _once_ with a Tenno." The Lotus agreed. She would have said more, but Marco interrupted her and his voice was _sick_.

"At _Altra_."


	19. Chapter 19

**Vengeance**

For a long moment after the Tenno in the Gauss warframe had spoken, there was utter silence and then the Lotus heaved a sigh. With her face uncovered for the first time in recent memory, it was easy to see the sadness in her eyes.

"No, Marco. It is not what you think." She still had her hands full of crying Mag warframe, but the Lotus shook her head as Marco's did not look at her. "You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all."

"I find that hard to believe." Ric said softly and the Lotus glared at him. "What little I remember of Borrs said that he was not used to thinking before he acted."

"True." Luigi piped up and then subsided when the Lotus turned her glare his way.

"Maybe there as a bit of truth to that, but you both knew right from wrong." The Lotus said to them, but her eyes were on Ric who just sat. "Your daughter was never a slave, Tenno Ric. Even the overmasters of Ceres knew _better_ than to do that." That was bone dry as everyone shared a nod. "That said, she had no idea what would happen. No one did. She was excited by the chance to serve in a way that few could. She matched every criteria and they _asked_ her. Asked, not demanded. Your kin would not have reacted well to such."

"No." Ric allowed. "So… You merged."

"Rebekah did." The Lotus said sadly. "Poor girl was as well prepared by her kin, by the scientists and the doctors as she could be, but no one can really be prepared for such. No one. It simply defies all rational and _irrational_ explanation. It should never happen, but it has. And as always, there are consequences. Rebekah was one of the luckier ones. She survived and was not physically altered to the point of terminal. The conflux of energy drove her mad for a time and it took her some time to recover. And yes. That _was_ at Altra, Marco." The Lotus interrupted when the Gauss started to protest. "That was where the labs were. Where all of the technology was." She smiled at Marco. "You did nothing wrong. They would _not_ have released her. You did what you had to do."

"Wait a minute..." Ric said softly. "He _found_ you there?"

"Um… no." The Lotus was clearly picking her words with care now. "He found _Rebekah_ there, being studied by the Orokin. They had promised her freedom, but she was regaining her lucidity and they wanted to know why and how. They were contemplating faking her death and trying to hold her somewhere to be studied when Marco and Luigi… um..." She broke off as Ric snorted.

"You can say it." Ric snickered as everyone stared at him. "When they 'robbed the rich assholes _blind_'?"

"What?" Marco demanded, but everyone else relaxed. "What do you mean?" Everyone looked at Ric and he sighed deeply.

"Ah… Marco." The Vauban shook his head. "I guess I should start calling you that. You are not who you were any more than I am." Marco just stared at him and Ric snickered ."You always did have a deep seated need to play Robin Hood." From the sound, Marco's jaw had just dropped and he sputtered, but Ric continued. "I can see the one I knew as Borrs and this one..." He nodded to Luigi who nodded back. "...robbing from the rich to give to the poor. Nothing in _our_ Code demanded we follow Orokin law and even if it did? Tenno were not beholden to such." He shrugged and then his voice turned sly as he looked at the Lotus whose smile was a bit strained.. "How much did they get?"

"All of it. We cleared out every vault." Luigi spoke up and Ric whistled in awe but Luigi wasn't done. "Needed it to help her." He nodded to the Lotus who scowled.

"I am not Rebekah, you silly Tenno!" Why was the blue gowned alien smiling when she said that? Why was he snickering? "I haven't been since… since..." She trailed off as Falcon hugged her tight.

"Lotus. Natah. You are who you are." Falcon said softly. "Our experiences mold us into who we become. For good, ill or walking in between the two, we are forged by what we go through. Tenno, human, Sentient, we are all the sum of our experiences."

"And what am I?" The woman holding Falcon asked softly.

"My mother." Falcon hugged her again. "I know what I have to do, mother." Just like that, the Lotus tensed again. "You cannot aid me. I must do it myself. I can and will. But I need to talk to Taliana and her people. _These_ need to leave with the other Tenno. Jac will need long term care, but she will recover. I have to do this." She pleaded as the Lotus started shaking her head. "I am the only one who can."

"Falcon, such would change you and not for the better." The Lotus begged. "Please?"

"I am the only one who can do it." Falcon repeated. "And I know you cannot leave this place. I would like to visit. To talk." Ric nodded as well and the Lotus was crying softly now. "I need to do it, Mother and I need to do it now. I am ready."

"I am _not!_"

* * *

Thirty minutes later

The room was not small, but felt cramped with two furious energy form Tenno in it. That was in addition to the pseudo-Ivara warframe that the leader of the Orokin marine spetsnatz wore and then Loki warframe that stood beside the general. Sun was hard to read as always, but he too seemed to radiate fury. Then again, they had _all_ walked into this trap. Lynn was clearly the leader with everyone arrayed around her. She stood tall as Falcon stepped into the room and nodded to her. The ancient shade started to speak, but Falcon held up a hand. She had divested herself of weaponry and had asked her mother to drain the warframes's power. Natah hadn't wanted to, but it made sense. Walking in on angry Orokin marine special forces was dangerous enough. Doing so in a threatening manner was downright stupid. Falcon tried hard not to be stupid.

"I know what is going on, Lynn." Falcon said quietly. "I know why. Tenno Intelligence tried to use me to change things and it didn't work as they planned. Nyx will have some choice words for them. As will _you_ I am sure."

"You are not Tenno." Lynn said slowly as everyone else tensed.

"No." Falcon relied evenly.

"Then what are you?" Lynn demanded, her hands glowing with golden computer code.

"I am unique." Falcon admitted. "Once, I was the daughter of the being I know as Natah." At that, everyone stilled. Then again, spetsnatz knew all _kinds_ of secrets. "Now? I am the sister of Cathi Gata and I am not Tenno. Nor am I human. You may call me Falcon." She bowed her head politely to Lynn who slowly relaxed.

"You are not Tenno. Yet, you know our ways." Lynn said softly. "And..."

"And I can and _will_ help them." Falcon said softly. "But as soon as I do, all _hell_ will break loose. I need you and yours to get the _rest_ of your people out of there as soon as I act. I _will_ act and I _will_ end this." Steel might have bent under her tone but Lynn relaxed just a little. Sun did not. Falcon looked at him and she slowly bowed her head. "Sera is alive. Helen and the others as well, but none of them can ever come back. They are all alive. Your oath is fulfilled. _He_ is gone and all anyone will ever see is _copies_."

"I see." Sun let out a deep breath as all of the other stared at him. "You?" There was a lot of question in that one word.

"Me." There was lot of answer in Falcon's one word reply! "Better me to do it than someone like Alad V." She quipped and Lynn gasped as Sun bowed to Falcon!

"Sun?" Lynn demanded.

"I cannot say, Lynn." Sun said sadly. "You of all people know that blood oaths cannot be broken. I _can_ say that my vengeance on Stalker is done." Falcon bowed back.

"You may focus on living now." Falcon was kind. "My path is set and I will walk it."

"I don't know if I can." Sun said very softly. "For so long, I was just the job and then vengeance. I had to be the job, not have emotions, or even a soul. Now?" He slumped. "I do not know what to do."

"Live for all of those who do not." Falcon was just as soft. "Be yourself."

"Honestly? I do not know who that is." Sun sighed. "I guess... I guess I better talk to people."

"Wouldn't _hurt_." Lynn and Taliana chorused, more than bit snide. Sun shrugged and resumed his watchful poise.

Falcon waited as the others looked at one another. Then Taliana stepped forward.

"You can help them?" The daughter of Hayden Tenno said very quietly and Falcon nodded. "How?"

"You of all people do not want to know." Falcon replied. "I know what happened and it isn't his fault or hers. The one who is responsible will pay. I need access. If I show up as I am, I die. I would rather not until after I free them."

"Wait, what?" Lynn demanded. "_Die?_"

"Yes, Lynn. The being known as Falcon will die here to day. When one sets out on the road to vengeance, one should dig two graves. One for her target and one for herself." Falcon replied and everyone was staring at her now. "I have dug them and I am ready. I will go one, but not as I was. It is time and more than time that I grew up and took responsibility for my actions. To do that? I have another road to walk. A hard road, but one that needs to be traveled. We may meet again, we may not. We may be allies or enemies, but for today? Our goals coincide."

"And I should trust you?" Taliana asked and paused as Falcon snorted. "What?"

"Spetsnatz do not trust _anyone._" Falcon retorted. "Not even themselves. It was _not_ your fault!" She snapped as Tali started to speak. The general paused at Falcon's vehemence. "The one responsible set this in motion long, long ago and today, I call the debt _due_." Falcon said firmly. "For your people, mine, the Tenno, _everyone_ who has suffered for_ one being's madness._" Rage snag in her tone before being squelched and Tali nodded slowly. Falcon waited to see if she would speak before continuing. "I am not stupid enough to ask for trust. You won't. You can't. _All_ I ask is that you get me aboard and _them_ out of there when I bust them loose, because he will _not_ be happy."

"You know who you face." Lynn said slowly and Falcon nodded. "You have no chance against him."

"Yes, I do." Falcon retorted evenly. "But you do not want to know _how_." She shook her head as Lynn and Tali both braced to argue. "We do not have time for this. General? Get your boss on the line. She is waiting to hear from you."

Everyone stilled as Taliana jerked almost to attention. Then a golden hologram of Eliza appeared nearby. She wore a gown of state and her crown. She took in the scene and her face fell.

"I am sorry, Falcon." Eliza said quietly. "They acted without my direction. They are being talked to."

"It _was_ a good idea, Empress..." Falcon offered. "...but flawed it the execution. Nyx is rather annoyed. I am prepared now. Such an attack will never work on me again and if they try for _Tanah_, all the fires of hell will land on them."

"If they dare? _I_ will lead the charge." Eliza's eyes flashed. Never good sign. "For what it is worth, you do your mother proud, Falcon." She smiled sadly as Falcon bowed to her. The Empress looked at the spetsnatz who stared at her. "She can do it. She has been planning this almost as long as that monster has, if in roundabout ways." She complained mildly.

"To fight a snake, you often have to think like a snake." Falcon said into the hush that fell. "To fight a mad Orokin?" She shrugged. "I had to think like a mad Orokin. It is time and past time he _paid, _Empress."

"Of all of us, Falcon, I think your people suffered the most." Eliza bowed her head. "Hunhow will hunt you." She warned.

"What Orokin? Lorinos?" Lynn snarled, only to pause as both Falcon and Eliza both shook their heads. "Then _who?_"

"Ballas." Eliza and Falcon chorused and _everyone_ froze.

"Ballas? I… I thought he was..." Lynn started and then broke off. "You know. You are right." The ancient shade said quickly. "I _don't_ want to know!"

"Just get the ship out of there when I break them loose." Falcon said. Talina looked at Eliza who nodded gravely. The spetsnatz general waved a hand and a portal appeared nearby. Falcon strode into it on blue metal decks without a backward glance. She knew she was followed. The Loki, Garuda and Atlas warframes that followed her were not regular Tenno, but she had no eyes for them. She only had eyes for the small boy made of green energy who sat on the deck beside a still Mag warframe. The view out of the railjack's command center was of horror. Infestation slowly grappling the ship in to subsume. The other ships had already fallen prey and she could barely see the remnants of blue armor plating that was all that was left of the other Black Sheep. She would deal with the emotions later. Right now?

Hadi was crying.

"Please wake up, Karen!" Hadi's words tumbled out with his tears. "Please wake up! I am sorry I ran off! I thought they could help! I thought it was a good thing! I didn't want you hurt anymore! You have been hurt so much and now..."

"It is not your fault, Hadi." Falcon said firmly as the other Tenno behind her fanned out. Hadi jerked as he stared up at the newcomers. Then terror crowded his face.

"_NO!_" Hadi screamed. "No! Don't! Go! Run!" He was clearly trying to retreat but couldn't seem to move.

"Do not be afraid, Hadi." Falcon reached out to touch the still Mag to the floor. As she had suspected, Karen was unconscious, her energy dampened. There were not many who could do such to Tenno. Let alone a Tenno spetsnatz. She held out a hand to him as Hadi stared at her. "It is all right. He will pay today for all the pain he has caused."

"Pain?" Came a silky, almost cultured voice as a hatch opened and a horror stepped in. The golden form was familiar. An Orokin, but not. This form was covered by Technocyte armor. The Zealot Prelate eyed her with avarice. "There is no need for pain. You all will serve nicely."

"No, I won't." Falcon said as she stepped forward and took hold of Hadi's arm. The boy jerked in her hands and then his energy faded, flowing into the still warframe that she laid her other hand on. Karen coughed and tried to sit up. "No, my dear. Stay down. This is _my_ fight."

"Hadi!" Karen gasped, but then Sun was there, hefting her easily and pulling her away as the Zealot reached for her. Falcon interposed herself and the Prelate eyed her.

"What do you think you are doing?" The Prelate asked. "He will continue as he was. Arlo's light will spread and he will lead the way to the future."

"Whether he _wants_ it or not." Falcon might have been made of ice now as she felt the others retreat. "I am honestly curious. Was it your plan all along or was it Kanga's vengeance that let you find this way?" The Prelate smiled a wide toothy grin at her and she shook her warframe's head. "You are not touching him again, you filthy piece of Orokin garbage." At that, the Prelate stared at her. She made a soft noise of rage. "I know what you did. I know why you did it and today? Your evil _ends_, Ballas."

"Ballas?" The Prelate inquired. "Ah, yes. He was a bit unsettled when he realized that the Infestation was not actually a cure for assimilation by the Sentient."

"You lie as easily as you breathe." Falcon replied, not put off at all. "But you have lost now. We are leaving, you and I and you will not subsume this ship. You will _never_ touch Hadi again, or I will find every last trace of you and burn it out of the Infestation. It will take time, but I have nothing _but_ time now."

"The boy's name is Arlo! Arlo will lead the way!" The Prelate strode forward, only for Falcon to step between the others and him again. "As always, that boy will guide others into our embrace! You cannot stop the light!" He lashed out with an evil looking blade that simply appeared in his hands and cut deep into Falcon's warframe. He went utterly still as Falcon didn't flinch!

"You might be surprised." Falcon said mildly as energy built around her warframe and suddenly, it vanished, every bit of its energy taken by the portal she had built into it. That left her in her true form. The Prelate screamed as the pair of them found themselves in an Orokin tower. A familiar one. Then he laughed as Falcon saw both Caretakers that she had seen before down and surrounded by Infested forms. They didn't seem hurt, but Grina's warframe was torn and bleeding as it lay nearby.

"They… I..." Grina gasped. "Took me by surprise." Falcon hovered her true form over to Grina and sent healing energy to the fallen Tenno who stared up at her. "Both of the others just fell over."

"They will serve!" The Prelate all but cackled, but again, Falcon just waited. "What now, Sentient?" He asked, more than a bit snide. "Beg?"

"Why would I bother?" Falcon inquired as she felt power flare and suddenly six forms right out of nightmare stood beside her. The Acolytes! "I have exactly what I want here and now, you lousy fool Orokin. Vengeance _will_ be mine! For my mother! For my people! For everyone you have hurt and slain, Ballas. You die here today!"

"You cannot kill me!" The Prelate said with glee. "You will struggle and flail and eventually fall. Then you will serve. But until then? You are welcome to try!" He cackled louder as _both_ Caretakers rose and joined his forces! Both were glowing softly golden. For her part, Falcon just set herself.

"Oh, I will do far more than _try_." Falcon stilled as Marco, Luigi and _her mother_ appeared nearby, all armed and ready to fight. That was not the copy in the sanctuary. _This_ was a true Sentient form and Natah was _pissed_.

"Oh no! You are not going to _touch_ my daughter again, you filthy piece of crap!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Orphans**

For a moment, the Acolytes did not seem to know where to aim. So many Infested, including two Caretakers and a new enemy that they did not know were clear threats. But… Here were two Tenno in warframes, but neither seemed hostile and-

_Wait a minute! _

Why was Falcon raising her arms to aim at the Lotus?

"Leave. Now."

There was no emotion whatsoever in Falcon's tone as she aimed her energy projectors at the Lotus who froze.

"Falcon…?" The Lotus inquired, not moving at all as Marco and Luigi both moved to flank her. They too had weapons up, but did not seem to know who to aim at. Grina was also a statue, clearly upset by this and confused as Falcon braced her mother.

"Tenno. Get the Caretakers out of there. They are not hurt, just disabled and their warframes are under Orokin control." Falcon said to the three Tenno who stared at her. "They are in grave danger and need to be gone. _Now!_"

"Ma'am..." Luigi said slowly as he hefted a mace that hadn't been in his hand a moment before.

"This is a _Family_ matter, Tenno." Falcon said in a tightly controlled voice. "It has nothing to do with you. Tend your family. Go. Now."

Marco and Luigi looked at each other for a moment and then Marco started running and several things seemed to happen at once. He holstered his weapon, slammed right through the screen of light Infested around the Caretakers, scooped them both up and vanished in a sonic boom. He had red-lined. Smart Tenno. He had them well out of reach even as the Zealot screeched. That left Grina and Luigi, both of whom shook their heads. Falcon hissed in annoyance but Luigi spoke up before Grina could.

"Got my orders, Ma'am. You ain't facing this alone." Luigi said mildly as the Acolytes stared at him warily. Grina shook her own head, her staff weapon coming down to ready.

"Fine." Falcon huffed but did not take her gaze off the Zealot. "Make sure she does not interfere."

"_Falcon!_" The Lotus protested as Grina and Luigi moved to flank her, both ready to fire either at her or the Infested. They ignored the Acolytes!

"Um… Lady?" Misery asked when no one moved. "Orders?"

"This is my fight, Misery." Falcon said quietly as a shape appeared in her hands. Was that a bow? A rifle? Hard to say. It morphed from one moment to the next. Whatever it was, it was definitely a huge ungainly mass of alien bio-metal that hovered in between her still glowing spindly energy appendage hands. "Keep the horde off of me. I will do what I must."

"And what is a _Sentient_ going to do?" The Prelate asked snidely. "You cannot destroy us. We are immortal."

"Yes, you are." Falcon's offhand tone had everyone stilling as the shape in her hands solidified into a rifle like thing. Clearly some kind of Sentient device, it hovered, ready to her command. Whatever it was, it was huge and had an appendage that came out the bottom at an angle, but it also had a _large _muzzle that was aimed at the Prelate. So, clearly some kind of weapon and not a minor one. "First as an Orokin of the highest caste, you had access to all forms of Orokin tech. When you betrayed Orokin to the Sentient, you gained access to Sentient tech and when you allowed yourself to be infested to try and escape Hunhow and Natah's wrath?" Was that a shrug in her voice. "Well… You made a mess."

"You know not of what you speak." Was the Prelate wary? Or was he simply humoring her. "All will fall to us. You cannot stop the inevitable."

"Funny." Falcon mused as everyone set to fight. "You said that before." Her weapon was starting to hum and a golden glow built around it. The Prelate stared at her "I remember."

At that, the Lotus went utterly still. Then she screamed. "_FALCON! NO!_" She started forward, but both Grina and Luigi grabbed hold of her and despite her clear power, she was going nowhere. "_Don't!_"

"I will be with you in a minute, Natah!" Falcon might have been carved from ice as she took aim at the Prelate who had frozen. "Was it worth it?" She demanded as the Prelate stared at the weapon. It was pulsing with intense golden power now, clearly building towards something. "You got your vengeance on Orokin. You killed who knows how many and for what?" Rage sang, but was pushed back. It wouldn't help right now. "You wanted Margulis back and you can never have her any more than I can have my mother back after what you and your peers did. Things _change_, Orokin." She all but threw those words at the Prelate who stared at her. "And you are about to change with the times."

"You cannot kill that which cannot be killed." The Prelate sneered at her but then she fired.

"I know." Falcon sneered right back as a tiny golden bolt flew from her weapon. The Prelate interposed his weapon, but the bolt flew right past it as if the Technocyte enhanced metal wasn't even here! Golden shields flared into existence, but again, it passed right through them as if they didn't exist. It slammed into his chest over where the heart would be on human and seemed to do nothing else. But Falcon's tone held triumph now as the Lotus started to _cry!_ "But I don't _have_ to. Goodbye, Ballas."

"And what will… this..." The Prelate had started smugly as he batted at the wound in his chest but then he paused. The golden glow was seeping from the wound and spreading! His smugness faded. "What have you done?"

"I gave you back something you made." Falcon replied, her weapon vanishing from her hands. "I didn't even have to change anything." She seemed to wilt in mid-air as the Prelate started to bat at his wound, but again, he seemed to do nothing. He seemed more angry than hurt, but he couldn't seem to stop it. "My power is thankfully unique and I am _so_ glad that no one else will bear this curse. After this, I will never use the power again. It is locked inside my soul and I am burning it out with this, powering my vengeance for my mother and her people. For her children that she loved even when she was forced into the role by evil golden power." She looked at the Lotus who stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. "You didn't remember."

"I had to cut out a lot to keep Hunhow at bay." The Lotus said weakly. "Then Ballas took me to him and I… It hurt and I..."

"I know." Falcon was gentle now as the Prelate started to scream. All of the other Infested charged, but the Acolytes met them halfway to Falcon and the carnage was indescribable. They were not Tenno, but they fought just as hard and their warframes were just as dangerous in many ways. Even a horde of Infested such as this had no chance against them. "You cannot keep him out now. To Hunhow, I am an abomination. A thing even worse than an Orokin or Tenno. Alien even more than them. We are enemies. You were my mother but no more. Now? I have no parents and we are enemies." Was she crying? "I am sorry, Lotus, but this is the way it must be."

"No, Falcon! I can-" The Lotus managed to break Grina's hold but Luigi held her tight and then Grina had her again. "_Let go!_"

"Don't push Luigi too far." Falcon warned as the Lotus fought her captors. Most of her senses were on the battle as the Prelate fell to one knee and then rose, his Technocyte armor sloughing off in places to show golden skin mixed with Sentient armor. "And now the next act."

The golden form that stood up was bleeding from the chest but he stood tall and firm as he glared at Falcon. He was recognizable despite the bio-metal legs that arced the wrong way from hips that were anything but human looking. Ballas was a mess, but he was angry as his body flared with golden power. The tower responded to the commands of an Orokin of the highest caste. The sheer power that he radiated now as daunting to say the least, but he was diminished, both by his partial transformation and by his wound which was still glowing.

"Your existence ends now." The half Orokin sneered as he glared at Falcon. "You misbegotten _thing!_ _Die!_"

Energy flared from all around the plaza and it avoided the combat, avoided the Lotus and her captors to slam into Falcon who screamed in agony as the power tore into her body. It wasn't just Orokin power. She could have adapted to that. This was more and less. Part Sentient, part Orokin. All evil.

"A knight..." Falcon gritted out past her pain as she focused herself like never before. The pain faded as her shields solidified. And_ more_. "...is sworn to _valor!_"

Ballas was hardly the only one to gawk as Falcon's shield's not only held the stupendous power of the Orokin tower away from her, but repelled it back at him! He manged to deflect the incredible bolts of energy but it clearly cost him.

"What are you?" Ballas said into the silence that fell as the last Infested slid off of Angst's talons to lie still on the floor. All of the Acolytes were eyeing her and Ballas warily. The two Tenno and the Lotus were statues as Falcon recovered herself.

"A black knight." Falcon's response was biting as she lanced energy that would have cut any number of Grineer in half without effort at the floor in front of him. He danced back as molten bio-metal flew at him. She couldn't hurt him directly, but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt him at _all_. His shields had been set to repel energy, not molten metal! He was, however, true Orokin and a thought altered his shields to deflect that rain of hot death. Such an attack wouldn't work again. Then again, it didn't have to. The glow on his chest was still spreading.

"Really? How melodramatic can you get?" The Orokin regained his pose and glanced at the Tenno who eyed him warily. "This is…" He shook his head. "You cannot best me. Not here."

"No?" Falcon inquired as the glow continued to spread across Ballas' chest. "Then strike me down. You know you want to. I will even make is easy for you." She solidified her form and everyone gasped as she was encased in black and red armor. It was both familiar and not. "Your actions have consequences."

Both of the Tenno hissed as Falcon quoted Stalker's words. Then again, she also knew this form would worry them. It was a warframe but not. It was red and black like Stalker's had been, but not the same. This one was female proportioned and where Stalker had hefted a bow, throwing knives and a scythe or more recently a massive two handed sword, _she_ had her whip, an oddly patterned revolver style pistol and a crossbow that looked vaguely Orokin in nature, but not quite. If it was anything like the Tenno Zhuge Prime it resembled, it was incredibly dangerous.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Ballas inquired mildly. "Frighten me?"

"No." Falcon replied. "This is for them to see." She inclined her head to the Tenno and the Lotus who stood there, her mouth ajar. "You see, vengeance isn't really enough. I acted rashly some time ago and I altered things, all unknowing. In all things, there must be balance. Orokin upset the balance. That could not stand and they were always going to fall." Falcon mused as Ballas stared at her. "I am not Sentient nor Tenno nor Orokin. I am nothing you know and can plan for. You have had your time, betrayer. You brought down your enemies and with them, far too many lives to even count. But in the end? There are a few that you destroyed that matter here and now."

"And you are going to kill me now?" Ballas inquired, a faint smile crossing his face. Said smile faded as Falcon laughed. A cold, dead laugh of pure menace that had the Lotus whimpering. "What?"

"I killed you five minutes ago." Falcon replied as Ballas's face blanked. He stared down at his chest and then at Falcon who nodded. "You are dead, Orokin. Feel free to try and stop it. It won't work. Not against _that._"

"This is… It is altering me! Genetically! No Sentient weapon works like that." Ballas snapped only to have Falcon nod again. "What?"

"You are right. I didn't _use _a Sentient weapon." Falcon was almost chortling in glee as Ballas stared at her, confusion warring with shock. "I used one of _yours_. This will be messy, but I think it will be fitting. Then again, only an Orokin could have made such a thing. The Tenno or Sentient might have been hard and cruel when needed, but they didn't go out of their way to make things as unpleasant as possible as _your_ people did."

"Falcon! No!" The Lotus begged as she slumped in the hands that gripped her. "Don't!"

"What is done is done." Falcon turned her back on Ballas as the Orokin fell his knees, a moan sounding that changed in pitch. Higher? She shook her head as the Acolytes all raised weapons. "It is over. We better get out of here before the tower reacts."

"Lady..." Angst sounded stunned as the moans behind Falcon became strained. "He is... I... What… What did you do?" She gasped as power flared behind Falcon. "He got away!"

"No, he didn't." Falcon and the Lotus chorused. Everyone stared from one to the other. A look had both the Tenno holding the Lotus release her. She looked stricken as she spoke. "Falcon! Please!"

"I am not Falcon anymore. Hunhow will never accept me, Natah." The red armored being said quietly. "You know it. I know it. It will never accept that what you did was at the behest of the Orokin who captured you during the War. That they programmed you far too deeply to break free from even after you escaped their captivity. You were to be their general, to guide their weapons in their cleansing operation against their rebelling minions. It did not work as they planned, or even as Hunhow envisioned when it sent you to kill the Zarimon children. It wanted to you to free yourself from the programing and instead?"

"The old programming activated and I took them as my own." The Lotus fell to her knees, sobbing. "I..."

"It did not take completely, you had some free will, but not all. In the end? They may have won the War, but the Orokin brought their ruin on themselves." What had been her daughter said softly. "But this… This I have to do. Luigi, let him go."

"Are you sure?" The gravelly voice of the Grendel warframe was careful. "He won't be happy."

"Hunhow is even less happy with this turn of events." She replied as half a dozen forms flitted out of nowhere to land on the floor of the tower. Sentient fighters! "Grina! Luigi! Back! Acolytes, go!"

"We cannot leave you!" Misery snarled only to pause as his Lady drew herself up. "Lady..."

"This is not your fight nor your fate, Acolyte!" The Lady of Shadow said firmly as the Sentient fighters took stock of the situation and paused. This was clearly not what they had expected. Before they could react, she did. "Luigi! Let him out!"

A roar sounded from an alcove and Umbra charged into the middle of the squad of Sentient fighters! Where had he been hiding? Before they could even realize he was there, his massive two handed sword was tearing them to pieces. They couldn't adapt to the Paracesis. Luigi sighed and bent backwards. A mild belch and the energy form he had swallowed flew out halfway across the plaza before the Zarimon child shimmered out of existence and Umbra flared brighter.

Then the furious Zarimon child slid out of the warframe. He blipped here and there, sliding between reality and the Void, dashing to stand in front of the red warframe, his arm weapon ready. Grina and Luigi tensed, but she did nothing.

"Ready to die, liar?" The energy boy demanded.

"You are a little late." The being in the red and black warframe said dryly and the boy stared at her, his anger replaced by confusion. "Natah's daughter Falcon _is_ dead. The name is all yours. I am Lady Shadow now."

"What you are is vapor!" The boy snapped but paused again as the being he faced sighed. "What?"

"Did they even tell you why?" She inquired sadly. The boy stared at her, nonplussed and she sighed. "You might want to see about cutting your puppet strings before they hang you. I am not your enemy, Zarimon child. You do not wish me to _be_ your enemy. Your mother is here and she is hurt. I do not think you can help her. Her own mother could not and neither could I. I tried." She bowed her head. "All I could do was seek vengeance. It is done. The one who took her and hurt her is no more."

"Right." The Zarimon child was angry again, but paused as the Lotus stepped up. "Mother?" He asked, confused as the blue armored woman shook her head.

"I..." The Lotus shook her head. "I wanted things to be different. I am not who I was. I can never be who I was." She looked at the red warframe as the Shadow's Acolytes formed up behind their Lady, wary as Umbra tore the Sentient fighters apart. "So much wrong. I wanted to make something right. To make _anything_ right. You didn't need to do that!" She begged the new Shadow who shook her head.

"What did she do?" The Zarimon child asked as Grina and Luigi moved to ward the group from the massacre that was moving away a little. Pieces of Sentient flew every which way.

"The being known as Ballas ordered the tower to aid him in fighting her." The Lotus said softly. "He used commands as highest caste Orokin." The energy boy stared at her, confusion growing. The Lotus' tone held pain now. "Using Orokin technology lost long ago, _Lady Shadow_ here… altered his DNA so that the tower didn't _recognize_ him as high caste." The boy stared at her in shock that slowly changed to horror. "Yes. The Orokin had _no_ use for people who usurped the powers of higher castes. Anyone who tried to usurp the highest castes' power without authorization? His fate was sealed as soon as he used the power." She looked at the red and black warframe. "And...?"

"Oh, she will have to wait for an Executor to come and judge her. That may take a while since none of them are _left_." Lady Shadow had a cold, hard smile in her voice. "She is locked in a stasis cell and while it might be fun to leave her there for a few centuries, alive, awake and aware, _I_ am not Orokin and cruel simply to be that way. I have it on good authority that someone will shortly try to break into that cell. They will fail." She snickered as both the boy and the Lotus winced. "She will _not_ enjoy the few minutes that the tower takes to disintegrate her. Trying to escape Orokin lockup was _never_ a good idea without a great deal of help."

"Wait! _'Her'?_" The Zarimon child asked, stunned out of even his rage by her cold hard anger. Orokin technology had few limits in such cases, a fact the Zarimon children all knew far too well.

"Her."

With that, Lady Shadow knelt and was gone in a wash of black energy along with her retainers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

(Mars)

"What do I call you?"

Iriana's voice all but broke as she entered the room, trying without success to stem her tears. Lady Shadow understood. Did she _ever_. Right now? She so envied humans. She wished she would weep.

"You may call me whatever you wish, Healer Iriana." The Sentient form hovering in the middle of the room was not by any stretch of imagination, a normal one. Instead fo the usual bright glowing colors of energy, this form was wreathed in red and black. "Most of what _I_ would call me if our positions were reversed would be quite rude." Iriana managed a smile at that, but the other was not done. "I have to-"

She broke off as Iriana raised a hand.

"Do not apologize _again_ for _saving her life_." Iriana said firmly, even as tears continued to fall. "What your Acolyte did saved her."

"And damned her in the eyes of all of her fellows." The being once known as Falcon said sadly. "I never wanted this. I _never_ wanted _this_, Iriana!" Iriana nodded. "I just wanted to make my mother proud of me and now? She won't be. Not at all."

"Of this? No." Iriana allowed. "But the rest? You took a horrible thing and made it good. Or..." She qualified a bit. "As good as you can. I know what you have to do." At that, the Sentient stilled in mid-air, but Iriana waved. "And no. I agree. There are far too many with far too much power. Our clan and others do what they can, but far too many Tenno see power as the be all and end all. That their power gives them the right to do as they wish. They mouth the Code, ape the law and then do as they wish. I have seen what happens when arrogant Tenno go to far, seen the consequences first hand." She broke off as the Sentient made a sad noise. "I will call you 'Shadow'. You are nothing like him."

"In his own way, he _did_ love you." The Sentient said sadly. "When I broke him loose from Hunhow, his _only_ demand was that I try to help you. That I try to protect you and Mishka if the Tenno could not. I swore I would and now? I have failed, broken that oath."

"She is alive." Iriana said softly as they turned to a wall that fuzzed before turning into a viewscreen. On the screen, Mishka sat in a room filled with musical instruments. She laid a Shawzin aside to pick up a flute and start to finger notes as she sang softly. Her skin was a pale shade of gold and her eyes were the same red and orange energy as they had been since she had woken here in Brianna's care. They could not hear the music she was making, but both knew it would be beautiful. The Orokin had never had a use for ugly things and the device that had been sued to save Mishka had turned her into a devoted servant of an Orokin. "I wonder if he knew."

"I doubt he would have cared." Shadow said softly, but rage sang underneath it. "If anyone can undo it, you and Brianna can find a way. I will stay away."

"You can't." Iriana said flatly enough that the Sentient spun to stare at her. "If you do, she will pine away as she was when you tried to get her to come here and she refused."

That had not been fun. Mishka had flatly refused care when Shadow had returned to her side. A shouting match had erupted and when Shadow had stayed away for two days, Mishka had not left her room or even moved, let alone eat or drank anything! It had taken a direct order to get Mishka to come see the two pre-emiment mind healers in the solar system and even now after several sessions, she was no better. What was worse? She had started making music for the group. The Acolytes all adored her. Then again, she _was_ their previous master's daughter and he had been quite fervent at times to get her to work with him, so it was possible that he had planned this, planned to turn Mishka into a parody of herself. Shadow knew how dark and twisted the road could get, but the man she had freed and then exiled from this reality wouldn't have done such a thing. _Hunhow_ might have. Speaking of…

"No trace of Sentient brainwashing?" Shadow asked carefully. Iriana shook her head. "Crud. If so, Tanah and Mother could undo it. It would take time and care, but she could. The Orokin though… They had it down for their servants, didn't they?"

"Their human servants, yes." Iriana agreed. "Brianna and others have said that this resembles many ancient records. I don't know if it can be undone. Some of what the Orokin did persisted until the death of the servant or _after_ in some horrific cases." Shadow heaved an all too human sigh and Iriana turned to look at her. "You are acting far more human than many Tenno I know. Is that why your Mother did not take you in?"

"She would have. I have become far less Sentient than I was, far more human. I worry her, but I have to do this." Shadow was very quiet now. "I am needed here. We debated. Her, me, Tanah, others... We talked long and hard about what has to be done and why. I did not understand the repercussions when I found that not-quite-a-warframe and broke it loose from Hunhow. I just wanted to see if I could do it. Then he started screaming and I had to take him to Mother. I..." Shadow seemed to slump in mid-air. "I had no idea." She finished little lamely.

"Part of me wishes you had killed him." Iriana said in a monotone. "Part of me is glad you did not."

"He was a mess, his mind splintered and torn by what Hunhow did, by his oaths and by what he did in service to those oaths." Shadow made a soft noise. "He could not stay here."

"Just as well." Iriana chuckled, but there was little mirth in it as the mismatched pair watched Mishka lay down her flute and start writing out music on a holographic pad. "He would never have stopped. You? If you can, you will."

"Expediency is a slippery slope, Healer." Shadow warned but her heart wasn't in it. "And the Caretakers?"

"Mad." Iriana winced. "Putting it very mildly. Everyone loves Mishka. Rebekah." She corrected herself grimly.

"_Her name is Mishka_." Shadow corrected the Healer just as grimly and the Healer spun to stare at the Sentient. "And while I have no use for Tenno blood oaths, I do swear to you that if I can find a way to free her from this, I will. If I can find a way to help her, I will. I hated the Orokin before but now? I hate them even more."

"Shadow..." Iriana warned, not moving. It was not a good idea to say such in an Orokin tower, even a friendly Orokin's tower.

"My hatred is ancient and not all mine. Don't ask." She warned as Iriana opened her mouth only to shut it with a click. "Brianna Executor and Eliza's people barely qualify as such. They all have working consciences or at least a shred of empathy. That is more than any of Ballas' peers could claim." Shadow said slowly. "I have my own quarrels with Eliza, but they have nothing to do with the Orokin. Or, barely anything to do with them." She qualified. She made a soft noise of worry as Iriana looked curious. "You do not want to know."

"All I want to know is this: Is Cathi Gata coming back?" Iriana asked.

"Not in the foreseeable future." Shadow said sadly. "I wanted her to come instead of me, but she said it was my mess, I had to clean it up. She could stay until I was healed, but after? She had to go. She has lots of mess to clean up herself."

"'Rule 2' type messes?" Iriana asked and Shadow made a noise of affirmation. "I see. No, don't explain! I sleep better not knowing."

'Rule 2' was a warden thing about leaving their family members alone. Anyone sane stayed far away from that rule. It got _loud._

"For what it is worth, you are still _Mishka's_ mother and _anyone_ who dares offer either of you any insult will answer to me." Shadow said firmly and Iriana jerked. "I am held to a higher standard now, but I _do_ know dishonor when I see it and the way people have treated you and your daughter for who Mishka's _father_ was is _abominable_."

"Shadow..." Iriana protested.

"No." Shadow snapped harshly enough that Iriana jerked back. "You are _not_ to blame. You have _never_ _been_ to blame! Either of you!" She calmed a bit. "Your clan will protect you and I will protect Mishka until or unless we can undo what was done. Even if we cannot undo it, you are _still her mother_."

"I..." Iriana stammered, undone by the sheer compassion in the Sentient's rock hard voice.

"You are kindness and gentleness personified." Shadow had calmed bit. "You do not have to be, you _choose_ to be. Anyone, _anyone_ who offers you the slightest disrespect in the future is going to regret it."

"Well said."

Both of the mismatched beings spun as the door behind them opened and Nikis walked in, followed by Marco and Luigi! All three male Tenno seemed relaxed. Neither of the female beings were as Nikis eyed them.

"What _now?_" Iriana demanded of the Nekros. Marco's Gauss warframe stood as if horrified, but was Luigi amused? Both other warframes stood by the door as Nikis stepped closer. Shadow moved closer to Iriana, who stood up tall.

"Fixing something." Nikis said quietly as he stopped just out of Iriana's reach. "Sorry it took so long, Iriana. There are protocols in place, but we haven't had to use them for a long, long time."

"Nikis, now is not a good time." Iriana nodded to the wall screen.

"Never is a good time for such things." Nikis hawked and spat. "Lousy Orokin mind controlling scum." He looked at Shadow. "You step out of line and I _will_ spank you."

"Would you enjoy it?"

Who had…? Everyone stared at Shadow as she quailed. _She _had spoken! And so insolent! To Nikis! Both of the other warframes stood as if frozen in ice.

Iriana sighed and moved a hair closer to the Sentient, glaring at Nikis who started to chuckle.

"He would." Iriana snapped as Nikis' chuckled started to turn to laughs. "Nikis, please! Stop scaring people for twenty seconds. Twenty seconds! Is that too much to ask?"

"Yeah." Nikis replied. "Gotta keep the rep up or lots of people start getting ideas." Iriana folded her arms and her glare turned pointed. Nikis held up warding hands. "Hey, no need to trot out the big guns, cousin."

"'Cousin'?" Shadow asked when Iriana was clearly not going to speak.

"Yeah." Nikis looked at the floor. "The Collapse was a mess and no mistake. For many years, centuries, people were too busy surviving to keep accurate records. Lots of stuff got lost in the shuffle, but this… This way overdue, Iriana." He held out something to her. A scrap of paper? No, plastic so flimsy it looked like paper. "You were found as an infant in a Tenno life pod. There were six Tenno children who survived in pods when their families' ship suffered a catastrophic failure of life support. It was investigated and turned out to be an accident. Micro-meteor tore through the wrong piece of tech. They took you to the hospital and started adoption proceedings..." He broke of as Iriana gasped.

"There was a fire." Iriana spoke very softly, not moving. "I looked."

"Yeah." Nikis sighed. "Another accident. Lab tech dropped the wrong chemical. It mixed with the wrong antagonist and 'Boom', instant conflagration."

"The whole facility… A hundred and three people died." Iriana was barely audible, still not moving. "I... I was one of _three_ survivors from the hospital. I was adopted and moved to Mavri's colony. All I really knew was my first name because it was stitched to my patient gown."

"Your birth name was Iriana Adriane Pangolin. Your parents names were Cassandra and Alexios Pangolin. This is hard copy of your birth certificate." Nikis had a smile in his voice now. "That makes you family. I know it came as a shock when you learned and how, but there are people even today with grudges against our family. Humans, Tenno, other. We made lots of enemies and not all of them died in the Collapse." He shook his head as Iriana did not react. "None of them will touch you."

"No, they _won't._" Shadow promised and Nikis looked at her. "_My_ family stands with yours on that even if we agree on nothing else."

"Good." Nikis extended the paper to Iriana who took in in very careful hands. "These got something to say to ya. I got places to go. People to shoot. Be well, cousin."

Just like that, he was gone!

Iriana did not move, did not look away from the scrap of plastic she held in her hand. Shadow eased closer to the frozen healer. "Iriana?" She asked carefully.

"All this time..." Iriana said weakly. "I looked. For so long, I looked and there was nothing. All the records were lost! Hard copy, data backups, all fried by the fire. No one knew who I was. Where I came from." She started to cry and Shadow sighed. Then both warframes tensed as Shadow's form morphed into a human looking woman with red metal skin. The Sentient did not waste words, she just pulled Iriana close and let her cry. "How could even _Nikis_…?"

"He had help." Shadow said sadly as she held the crying healer.

"Oracle could not have seen that!" Iriana protested through her tears. "Her visions cloud when she is too close to people and I know she cares for me." She stilled as Shadow gave her a squeeze and retreated. "Shadow?" She asked, dashing her tears away with the sleeve of her bio-garment.

"I have accessed a lot of records. Stalker wanted to know who you were." Shadow was still sad. Iriana's mouth fell open and Shadow raised a hand. "He didn't know when he met you! He didn't have any idea until her started looking. He wanted to pull you in. To make you and whatever child you bore part of his quest, but then… he realized that to do so would destroy that which he loved. He didn't know it all, just that you had been orphaned and lost. Taken in and raised into a good, kind woman. A true Healer. He thought someone had done it, someone had attacked you or your family, so he started prying. You know how deep he could pry. But no." She shook her head. "Accidents. Not even 'deniable 'ones. Real, honest to horror _accidents_."

"I..." Iriana started to sob again and Shadow pulled her close again. "You…?"

"No." Shadow sighed. "My predecessor sent the data to the Pangolin via a series of cut-outs. It took some time for it to get to them and for them to verify it. But you have a family. If you can accept them after so long. And even if you cannot? You are part of _our_ Family." She looked at the pair of warframes who nodded to her. "We do not forsake our own." The Gauss and Grendel nodded again. "If you have need, call and we will come with fire and great fury."

"Shadow..." Iriana begged as Shadow released her and backed up a step.

"I say this now not as an avenger of wrongs, but as a daughter who has seen war and death far too much." Shadow said quietly as she morphed back into her alien form. "Any who attack you or yours _ever_ again will answer to me."

"To us." Luigi said quietly and Shadow turned to scrutinize him. "Donna sends her regards and yes, she accepts this duty as well."

"Wait, what? Duty?" Iriana said weakly as Shadow and Luigi eyed one another. "What is going on?" The warframes looked at Shadow and shrugged. Iriana spun to glare at Shadow. "What is going on?"

"You may have preferred being anonymous." Shadow said after a moment's thought. "But that is the past. We cannot change that, no matter how much we might wish to. Consigliere Luigi and Associate Marco will be here to assist you." Both nodded. "As I say, you have to but to ask and we shall do what we can, Dear Iriana. We wish no conflict with the Pangolin family."

"What is going on?" Iriana all but screamed that.

"Your life will change, Healer." Shadow hovered back away from her a bit as Iriana glared at her. "But hopefully for the better. No one will touch Mishka again. No one will touch you again. Your clan will protect you, but so will our Families." She put an odd emphasis on that last word and Iriana stared at her. Why did that word bother the Healer so much?

"What are you saying?" Iriana was all but crying again and everything stopped as the door opened and Mary hustled in, her face radiant and worried in equal measure. She stopped short, but Shadow spoke up.

"I want no conflict between our Families, Mary." Shadow said as a pair of Tenno she did not know stopped at the door. A male, a female, both clearly older and wary. Shadow sighed. "I better go. You all need to talk. But we will be watching."

"Wait!" Marty said sternly and Shadow paused. "We bear word! Change?" The girl asked. Shadow morphed back to her human seeming and waited as Mary looked at the door. Both unknown Tenno nodded and Mary took a step to the Sentient before hugging her. Mary whispered into Shadow's ear. "I quote: 'We hear and we accept. You are Family. Not ours, but Family. We can do business.'"

"Oh, Mary." Shadow relaxed and gently hugged the girl back and then sighed deeply. "I have to go. I have lots of work to do."

"I know. _We_ know." Mary's eyes were far older than her years. And… Were they pulsing with green energy? No. A trick of the light. "We will be watching too." Shadow inclined her head to Mary and then to the two unknown who nodded back. Then she was gone.

"What just happened?" Iriana demanded as Mary moved to embrace her.

"You rejoined our Family, Iriana." The male Tenno said with a smile. "My name is Ricco Pangolin and this is Ami." The woman smiled as Mary hugged Iriana tight. "I run things but the Donna here is in charge. It took far too long, but we found you. You are orphan no longer." Why were such kind words so troubling?

"But… I..." Iriana sighed. "What will your family think of me and my history with Stalker?" She paused as _everyone_ chorused.

"What Stalker?"


End file.
